Breaking all the Rules Tonight
by sleeplessinatlanta
Summary: Brennan tells Booth she has a sex date and he doesn't take it very well. He's determined to show her why she should be his. There is a PREQUEL to this story which you might want to read first-So Close I Can Almost Taste You is the prequel. COMPLETE.
1. Not Exactly

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones. At all.

A/N: There's some strong language here but not really any smut. I'm more trying to see if I can get the characters right. But future chapters will have _plenty_ of smut. Promise :)

**Chapter 1: Not Exactly  


* * *

**  
"Hey, Bones," Booth casually strolled through her office door, a file in one hand and his charm smile in place.

_Great._ Brennan knew that smile and she knew that he didn't need to bring the paperwork over- he could have emailed it, faxed it, fed ex it, take your pick- but no, he was here. Which meant that he wanted to talk her into going with him to Wong Foo's or the diner or wherever for dinner, drinks, and conversation. And usually she caved because who was she kidding; she actually _liked_ spending time with Booth.

So what if lately spending time with him was a little bit like looking at a delicious, glossy chocolate éclair behind a glass case. It was there, so close and so damn tempting, and you wanted it so bad but you knew you couldn't have it so all you did was stare at it and maybe, every once in a while, touch your fingertips to the glass.

And the really frustrating part was that she understood, she really did. He was her partner and her friend and she would never jeopardize that for sex, but her body wouldn't let her lie to herself anymore.

She wanted him, _god_, did she want him and lately the only thing keeping her from rubbing herself all over him whenever he stood too close was her incredible ability to compartmentalize. But compartmentalization could really only take you so far and since she'd spend the last couple of weeks masturbating twice a day, it was time to go out and take care of business. Maybe she couldn't have an éclair, but she could damn well have a cookie. She smiled a little at the thought; she really was getting better at the metaphors.

"What ya smiling at?" Booth asked, coming to stand next to her office chair as he dropped the file on her desk.

"Nothing," she stood quickly from her desk to put some space between them, "And I'm sorry, Booth, but I'm not doing paperwork tonight and I can't have dinner. I was just leaving."

"Leaving?" he frowned, it was only 5:30pm, Temperance Brennan did not leave work at five thirty in the afternoon, even on a Friday. Unless she had a date, but he was pretty sure she wasn't seeing anyone. "Why can't you have dinner?"

"I have to meet someone," she purposely kept her answer succinct as she went to retrieve her coat and gather her stuff.

_Someone,_ Booth thought, as his heart started to beat just a tad faster. Okay, well, someone could be a lot of people, right? Her editor, a colleague, one of her students. He swallowed as he asked, "A date?"

Brennan bit her lip, it wasn't so much a date as it was a, what was that term Angela used, ah yeah, a booty call.

She didn't want to lie to him, she didn't lie to her partner and he didn't lie to her, but she didn't want to have this argument with him right now-the one where he lectured her about crappy sex and making love-because if they did, she might just say something she'd later regret.

"Yeah," she answered but she couldn't quite meet his eyes.

Booth's eyes narrowed as he saw her eyes flicker away when she answered. His FBI senses were suddenly tingling, the ones that told him when a witness, or a victim, or a suspect wasn't really telling him the whole story. But this was Bones, she was blunt and direct to a fault and she _never_ had a problem telling him when she had a date. What was going on here?

"What's going on, Bones?" he walked a little toward the office door, effectively blocking the exit he saw her getting ready to make. "You haven't been dating anyone."

Booth was pretty sure he would know if she was, they spent so much time together. "Is this a first date?" he tried to keep his voice even, casually curious.

"Not exactly," and this time he saw the deception in her eyes. What the hell was _this_?

"What gives, Bones?" Booth looked her straight in the eye, "Why are you lying to me?" A thought crossed his mind and he said stiffly, "You don't have to make up an excuse just 'cause you don't want to come have dinner with me, you can just say no."

Brennan sighed in defeat. She was going to have to tell him because though he was likely going to harass her about it, she couldn't stand the hurt she could see in his brown eyes at the thought that she was making excuses not to have dinner with him.

"Booth, no, it's not that, ok," she assured him forcefully, "I am meeting a date, it's just not exactly a date like you'd define one I guess."

"What do you mean? How do I define a date?" he asked, and though he was mollified by her quick assurance that she wasn't making an excuse there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him he wasn't going to be very happy with her explanation.

"Not you personally, Booth," exasperation made her voice a little curt, "I meant it's not a date as the conventional mores of our society define that term. I'm not meeting this man so that we can get to know each other with the possible objective of testing our long-term compatibility. I'm simply having dinner with someone who I already know I'm sexually compatible with, precisely _because_ I already know that." Brennan gave her answer quickly and as subtly as she knew how, hoping he'd let it drop.

But, of course, not only did she not do subtle well, but this was Booth and he'd probably never let a damn thing drop in his life.

Booth's mind scrambled to make sense of her words. She was not saying what he thought she was saying, right? _Please, God_, he prayed, _let this be another one of those squinty things that I just don't understand and not_…

"I'm not sure I understand, Bones."

Though he was quite desperately terrified that he did. This was after all Dr. Temperance- biological-urges-must-be-satisfied- Brennan**. **

"Are you telling me that you have a _sex date_?" These last two words came out in a scandalized hiss.

"That you are actually going to go meet up some random man to have sex?" Booth wasn't sure how he kept his voice at a normal decibel, especially since the urge to shout at his partner was rising with every second that ticked by and quickly becoming overwhelming.

"Not random, Booth," she said defensively because she could already see the horrified look in his eyes.

Damn him, who was he to judge her? He was her partner-not her parent, not her lover-her _partner_. And she had needs that their partnership did not satisfy, though she had to admit their partnership was satisfying on many levels. Intellectually? Yes. Emotionally? Surprisingly yes. Physically? A big fat no.

"I've known Adam for some time and I know that whenever I need to satisfy my physical needs I can call him and if he's available he's more than happy to accommodate me. He's very good."

"Bones, are you listening to yourself?" Booth demanded, taking an aggressive step forward that brought him close to her. "You are talking as if you are going to a freaking doctor's appointment. This is _sex_ you are talking about, for god's sake. Sex shouldn't be about having someone you pick out of your little black book satisfy some biological urge."

"Little black book? I don't have . . . " she tried to interrupt, but Booth simply shot her a glare and kept going, full steam ahead.

"Sex means someone gets to touch you in ways others are not allowed to, it means someone is inside you, not metaphorically, but _literally_, Bones. Do you understand?"

Booth knew he should stop talking because though he wanted to stay calm and collected as he argued his side of the issue, he was becoming more and more pissed.

"Sex should be intimate, it should be about some kind of connection with the person you are having sex with, damn it Bones, it should be goddamn personal! It should _not_ be about getting fucked by some stranger who barely knows you."

Booth had not shouted, rather, he spoken almost quietly but the words hung there between them with all the intensity of a scream. He was breathing fast now, his anger and agitation overriding his control. He had never spoken to her like that and he was shocked at the words he had let fall from his lips, but God, something had snapped at the thought that she was actually going to go out tonight with the express purpose of letting some guy _fuck _her.

Brennan's eyes widened slightly at Booth's words. She had never heard him speak like that and damn him, it was turning her on. Because when those luscious lips of his said the word fuck, the only thought in her head was that she wanted to do exactly that. _With him_. _To him_. So now she was turned on and angry, because how dare he yell at her about _this_, when _he_ was the reason she had to do this to begin with. With a steely look in her eyes that should have given Booth warning, she closed the distance between them.

They were now standing face to face, mere inches apart. She was so close that when he inhaled, all he could breathe was her.

"That's right, Booth," she told him, her words husky and low and uncaring of his reaction, "I'm going to go out and let him fuck me because you know what, I need it. I can't stand it anymore. I'm tired of giving myself orgasms. I want the next orgasm I have to be while a man is fucking me senseless and I know from past experiences that he'll give me two. So, I'll come in tomorrow to do the paperwork and I'll see you Monday."

Her words appeared to have stunned him into silence, but Brennan knew that he wasn't going to be stunned for long, so she took the opportunity to walk around him and leave the office. She was angry, she was tardy, and she was wet, but she was going to go home, get ready, and put this little argument out of her mind.


	2. Done

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. At all.

**A/N: **I know I promised smut, and it is coming. Chapter 4 is full of it. I just couldn't help myself from racking up the tension a teeny bit. Hope you enjoy. Let me know if you do!

**Chapter 2: Done  


* * *

**

His partner walked out as if she hadn't just left him reeling, pissed, and oh-so-hard right in the middle of her office. _Damn her_. Damn her to hell and back. She had just managed to unravel four years of tightly held control in ten minutes.

Because the words she said to him-in the huskiest, sexiest voice he'd ever heard-kept playing in his head over and over and over and he knew that as soon as he was able to shake himself out of the trance he was currently in, he was going to go find her. What he was going to do with her once he found her he wasn't exactly sure, but Booth knew he was done.

Done watching, done waiting, done _fucking_ playing this game. If his partner thought that she was going to go out and let some other man put his hands all over her tonight, or any other night for that matter, she had another thing coming. Because he was done letting that happen too.

"Hey Booth, what are you doing here?" Angela's voice interrupted his increasingly aggressive train of thought. "Where's Brennan?" she asked, looking around the office.

At the sound of her voice, Booth quickly moved to Brennan's desk, pretending he was looking at the file he had dropped there earlier. He did not want Angela to speculate on the source of the erection he was currently sporting.

"She's gone for the day," Booth informed her, trying very hard not to let her see his agitation. He knew that once she did, she would pounce.

"What? Gone?" Angela's voice rose in sheer disbelief. "But it's only… oh, that's right she had that . . . uhm . . . date," she finished lamely, her dark eyes trailing away from him and looking at the wall.

"Date?" he laughed humorlessly. "It's that what that's called now?" Ok, so much for keeping his cool.

Her eyes snapped back to him. "She told you?" But Angela wasn't really surprised. "I guess Brennan really doesn't know the meaning of too much information."

"She tried not to," Booth answered, and Angela quickly smothered her smile. He was pissed, she could tell, but he still couldn't help defending Brennan. "I guess she knew I would have something to say about it and it wouldn't be pleasant."

"You argued, huh?" Oh man, pissed was not the right word. His eyes were glittering with something she couldn't quite define, but that she could see was hot and dangerous, and a muscle ticked furiously in his jaw. He was beyond pissed. That must have been some argument. He must have gone bananas as Brennan explained what could only be defined as a booty call.

"You could say that."

Although the way he was feeling right now, it was like they had not only argued, but also engaged in some perverse and erotic form of foreplay.

"Aww, Booth, you know how she is about that stuff." Angela gave him a small smile. "Just go home and forget about it and you guys can kiss and make up on Monday."

_Forget about it? Forget about it? _Forget that at this very moment Bones was on her way home to get ready for her damn sex date? Forget that the woman he had been dreaming about for years was going to let some asshole touch her, kiss her, _make her come_? Forget that she was planning on showering all that passion on someone else tonight because she was so hot for it she couldn't stand it anymore?

_Oh, Hell no_. He was not forgetting and he was going to make sure that Bones didn't forget either.

"It's Friday, Ange, most everyone is gone, why are you still here?"

"I was finishing a reconstruction," she answered. "I'm heading home, I just wanted to say bye to Bren." With one last penetrating look, she walked out the door, calling out, "Have a good weekend, Booth."

_Oh, he was planning to_. Because he couldn't stand it anymore either.


	3. Game On

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

Enjoy!

**Chapter** **3: Game On  


* * *

**

Between his own stunned shock, the conversation with Angela, and Friday afternoon traffic, it had taken Booth close to forty minutes to get to Bones' apartment. He didn't even want to think about the possibility that she could already be gone on her little escapade. There was no way, it was barely a little over six o'clock. He was sure that she was still getting ready, though knowing Bones she was probably all showered and dressed and smelling like heaven.

His body hardened all over again and her words ran through his mind for the hundredth time in some sort of erotically vicious loop. It was amazing how those words made him angry and hot all at the same time. No way she didn't know what she had done to him with her sexy, dirty mouth. No way. _Oh, she was going to pay_, he thought with an evil smile. And he was going to enjoy collecting so, so much.

When he got to her place and saw her car still there, he breathed a sigh of relief. Not that the bastard couldn't have picked her up, he thought going tense all over again. Taking off his jacket and tie and throwing them in the back seat, he got out of the car, shutting the door with a satisfying slam.

All of a sudden he was standing in front of her door and he had no idea how he had gotten there, his heart beating so fast Booth thought he might be having a heart attack. He knew he had to settle down or Bones would have the upper hand the minute she saw him. That was a sobering thought, she was _just _too dangerous, she didn't need any added help. Booth took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was a sniper trained FBI agent. Anxiety had no place in the battlefield, that's how you lost the battle. His hands clenched and his lips tightened, and this was one particular battle he had _no_ intention of losing.

Booth knew the element of surprise was always an advantage, so instead of knocking, he used the spare key she had given him long ago. Because when you were dealing with Dr. Temperance Brennan, you needed every single advantage you could get. His heart was still pounding as he let himself in, but no longer with anxiety, oh no, now it was pounding with the most delicious excitement he had ever experienced, because this was him and Bones and it was about time.

Booth walked in and closed the door softly behind him.

He could hear her, she had music on in her bedroom and she was singing softly. He leaned against the door and waited her out. Ten minutes later Booth heard the music turn off and the sound of what could only be heels on the hardwood floor as she headed out of her bedroom and towards the living room_. _

_Oh, Bones_, he thought breathlessly, _game on_.


	4. Little Black Dress

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

A/N: Smut alert. If smutty fun and strong language is not for you, please don't read. Reviews are always welcome, whether you like something or whether you'd like to see something else! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Little Black Dress  
**

* * *

Brennan got home and immediately jumped in the shower. It had been a quick shower because she had refused to give in to the pounding between her legs and take care of it herself. She had been dead serious when she told Booth that the orgasms she had tonight were going to be courtesy of someone else.

_Booth_.

Damn him. She was determined not to think about him tonight, even though she was honest enough to admit that out of all the men she could have called, she'd chosen Adam because he was tall, with brown hair and brown eyes. So, the probability was high that while he was making her come tonight, she would be screaming her partner's name in her mind. Damn, that was pathetic, but she needed release, she _needed_ it. And she was going to get it.

Giving herself one more cursory look in the mirror, she turned off the music and headed towards the living room. Time to make the call and tell him to pick her up. She was wearing her tiniest dress and her highest pair of heels for one reason and one reason only. _SEX_.

_Oh, shit_. That was the only thing Booth could think of when he saw her walk out of her bedroom. _Shit, shit, shit_.

What the _hell_ was she wearing? It had to be the most indecent, hottest dress ever created. It was a little black dress but he had never seen anyone wear a little black dress like that. It was tight and tiny, molding itself to every delicious curve she had. The spaghetti straps looked like they would come off with one lazy flick of his fingers and it was so damn short that Booth knew, he _knew_, that if she bent over he would be able to catch a glimpse of her panties.

Along with her fuck-me dress, she was wearing red fuck-me heels. And of course she was since she had made it a hundred percent clear that she wanted to be fucked tonight.

"Looking hot, Bones," he drawled."Going somewhere?"

Her head jerked up at the sound of his voice and Booth saw the surprise, and God help him, the heat flash across her eyes before she could sensor it. But it was only a second, and she answered him in typical Brennan fashion.

"You know I am." She looked him up and down, burning him with her gaze. "Why are you here, Booth?"

"I'm here, Bones because we have an argument to finish. Don't tell me you've forgotten already. Because, I promise you, _I _have _not_."

Where before he had been leaning indolently against her front door, now he walked slowly toward her and he didn't bother to hide the aggression in his eyes. She looked absolutely stunning, her make-up soft and smoky and her hair gently curled. All he wanted to do was reach out and _touch_.

Brennan's heart sped up a little at the look in his eyes, but she refused to back down. What the hell did he think he was doing? Did he think he could intimidate her into canceling? Oh, he had another thing coming because she was having sex tonight, and what she really wanted anyway was a chocolate éclair, so if he messed with her, he was quickly going to find himself on the menu. And he looked delicious and just a little casual without his customary jacket and tie.

"Booth, I'm pretty sure that argument ended as soon as I left my office." She walked past him to get her keys which were hanging by the hook next to the door, but before she could even reach for them, he grabbed her hips and pushed her right against her front door.

"Not only do I disagree, Bones, but I think you are lying to me again," he whispered softly, running his tongue against her ear and rimming it deliciously. It took all of her self-control to hold back her shudder of pleasure.

"What do you think you are doing?"

She asked the question, even though she knew exactly what he was doing. But she got an answer anyway when the hands that had been holding her hips moved to cup her ass and grind her against his incredibly hard erection. She went instantly wet.

"You are the genius, Bones, you should be able to figure it out."

His lips had now moved to her neck and were sucking softly. She automatically tilted her head to give him better access.

"But if you want, I'll give you a hint, I'm taking our ridiculously amazing partnership to the next level."

He highlighted his hint by removing a hand from her ass and oh-so-slowly running it between her smooth thighs, right where dress met skin. He only had to run his hand a few more inches up and he was touching her right where she desperately wanted to be touched. Her moan vibrated against his neck, where she was busily placing kisses.

"_Fuck_, Bones, where the hell's your underwear?" His voice was shocked and husky as he cupped her. She was already dripping wet and it made him absolutely nuts.

"In my bedroom drawer, Booth," she answered him as she rolled her hips on his hand. "I really wasn't planning on needing it tonight."

Her words suddenly reminded Booth that she wasn't dressed like this for him, and the lack of underwear told him that she had likely been planning on letting that bastard get his hands under her dress and touch her like this the minute they got to dinner. The thought alone drove him crazy.

"Were you planning on letting him do this, Bones? Were you going to spread your legs for him and let him finger-fuck you right under that restaurant table?" Booth whispered the words harshly against her neck as he finally inserted a finger inside her wet heat and pumped her with it.

"No," she moaned. His finger inside of her felt incredible, her only thought was that she wanted more.

Maybe she had been lying to herself when she had evaded his questions in her office, pretending she didn't really want to answer him. Maybe she had wanted him to know, maybe she had wanted to see if she could make him snap and get him right where she wanted him. _Right here_. Doing _exactly _this.

"Don't lie to me, Bones."

Brennan knew that he was going to go savage when he heard her next words and everything inside her tightened in anticipation.

And she knew there was no maybe about it. Although she really did need release and would likely have let Adam provide it for her tonight, _this_ was what she had been longing for in the back of her mind when she left him in her office. _Him. Just him_. And now she was going to drive him crazy, she was going to make sure that the thought of going back didn't even cross his mind.

"I'm not lying, Booth," she gasped as he inserted a second finger inside her, pumped faster, and sucked her neck even harder. "Not at the restaurant. I wouldn't have been able to wait that long. In the car," she told him in a low, seductive voice. "I was going to spread my legs and let him fuck me with his fingers right in the car."

Booth's fingers jerked wildly inside of her and he lost his rhythm at her infuriating words. His lips savaged her neck as he used tongue and teeth to brand her unequivocally his.

"Oh, Temperance, that was _so_ the wrong answer." He abruptly removed his fingers and smiled wickedly at the desperate sound of disappointment that came out of her mouth. She had been _so_ close. He had almost forgotten he'd promised to make her pay.


	5. Insane is a Two Way Street

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

A/N: The smut continues. I'm pretty sure you know what you are reading by now :)

**Chapter 5: Insane is a Two-Way Street  
**

* * *

"Booth . . . don't . . . stop!" She was going to kill him.

Booth didn't bother to answer her as he brought his hands to the thin straps on her dress and pulled down, pooling the dress around her waist. The dress had one of those built-in support things and her breasts spilled gloriously into his hands. At the same time, he inserted a knee between her legs and she quickly straddled him as she ground herself against his thigh, desperately seeking relief.

"Oh God, yes!" Brennan gasped as she arched her back against the door so she could thrust her breasts out into his waiting hands. His fingers massaged her with just enough pressure and his thumbs circled her nipples in mind-numbing circles. Her arms came up to circle his neck and her own hands tangled in his hair.

Booth looked at Brennan and felt a shudder wrack his entire body. She was finally desperate and out of control in his arms and it felt oh-so-good. But it wasn't enough because he wanted her to feel as crazy as he felt, to want him as much as he wanted her.

"Do you know what the thought of another man touching you like this does to me, Bones?" he asked conversationally as his hands left her breasts to grip her hips and stop her grinding movements on his thigh. "I'll tell you. It drives me fucking insane."

Booth lowered his head to her lips and kissed her soft mouth with enough force to erase her glossy pink lipstick clean off. He trailed hard, suckling kisses down the slim column of her neck and onto her delicate collarbone making sure to keep her hips firmly in place. He could feel her trying to squirm out of his hold so she could rotate her hips but he simply gripped her tighter. His lips descended from her collarbone, to her chest to the upper swell of her absolutely incredible breasts.

"But see, I think, insane should be a two-way street." And he demonstrated exactly how he was planning on getting her to that street by rotating her hips at his own pace.

She moaned wildly, the slow pace he used to grind her against his muscular thigh and the way he was tonguing her breast without touching her nipples, driving her crazy.

"It is a two-way street!" Brennan was almost yelling.

He was making her desperate, doing everything slow, slow, slow. Slow rotations of her hips that didn't grind her against him hard enough; slow kisses all over her chest without touching the throbbing tips of her breasts. It was all so slow when she wanted it fast, fast, fast.

"What do you think tonight was about, Booth?" she demanded. "Who do you think was making me so hot I could barely even think anymore? Who do you think was driving me so insane at work that I got wet just by smelling his scent?"

Booth groaned at her heated words and couldn't help but grind her a little faster against him. "If the answer's not me, Bones, you are in serious trouble."

Although Booth was starting to suspect the one in serious trouble was him. He didn't know how much longer he could keep doing this. He was desperate to watch her come; he was desperate to _make_ her come.

"Of course it's you, you idiot!" Brennan answered. He had been driving her crazy for months and now he was driving her crazy still and she was getting just a little pissed that she still hadn't had an orgasm. "The man I was seeing tonight has your same build, same color hair and eyes and I was going to spend all night pretending it was you and trying not to scream your name while he fucked me."

At her words, Brennan felt him grind her harder and tongue her more aggressively, so she knew he was close to caving but it still wasn't fast enough and her nipples were so hard they hurt.

"Come on, Booth . . . please, God, I can't take. . ." she whimpered, incoherently. Brennan was going to make him suffer later for making her beg, but right now she couldn't take it anymore.

She was so fucking gorgeous and the noises she was making were making _him_ lose his mind. He was so hard, he was sure he was going to have blue balls for the rest of his life. Booth knew he couldn't hold back anymore so he let go of her hips so she could set the pace she wanted and used his fingers to rub her clit.

But he was still feeling a little bit mean over her oh so casual confession of letting some other man fuck her even while she screamed _his_ name. So even as he rubbed her deliriously, he ran his tongue around one coral pink areola, even though he knew she was desperate to feel his lips sucking her.

"Booth!" she begged in a strangled voice, her nails now digging into his shoulder blades through his shirt and her hips grinding frantically against him.

"Yeah, Bones?" Booth whispered innocently as he purposely blew his breath against her. "If you tell me what you want, I'll give it to you." _I'll always give you everything_, he thought.

"Oh god, suck my nipple, just do it already!" She thrust her hands into his hair, almost as if she was going to force him to do her bidding by pressing him to her. But she didn't guide his head to her breast; she kept her hands still . . . because she liked this game too.

"You sure, Bones?" he couldn't resist taunting.

"Fuck yes . . . just suck me, please suck me," Brennan gasped, she was so damn close.

Booth couldn't help the moan that escaped him as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Oh, lord she tasted incredible. Even better than in his dreams and in his dreams she had tasted like pure heaven. He sucked one nipple madly, and then switched to give the other one the same attention.

He could feel her tensing against him, her hips rotating desperately on his thigh and he rubbed her clit even faster.

"Come on, Bones," he encouraged. "You know you want it so damn bad." His mouth continued to suck her nipple furiously while his free hand-the one not rubbing her frantically-roughly tangled in her hair.

"Oh yes!" Brennan whispered ecstatically, tensing her hands in his hair to make sure he kept sucking her. _Just. Like That_. And just like that she shattered violently in his arms, just like she had been dreaming of doing for far too long.


	6. Keep Him on the Phone

Disclaimer: Bones is not mine.

A/N: A bit longer and hopefully worth it. Let me know if you likey!

**Chapter** **6: Keep Him on the Phone  


* * *

**  
Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as she came down from her incredible orgasm. He had reversed their positions so that his back was against the door and she had cuddled into his chest, exhausted, dress stilled pooled around her waist. Luckily, it was the kind of material that didn't really wrinkle.

Brennan could feel him, still rock-hard and ready against her and knew she should really help him out with that, and she would, but she needed a two-minute nap. _God, he smelled good_, she thought as she nuzzled his neck.

"Bones, I'm hungry," Booth complained softly as he pressed soft, tender kisses on her bare shoulder. "Can we go out to dinner?" Brennan smiled. Of course, he was hungry.

"You planning on going out like that, Booth?" she rotated her hips against his erection, so he would know what she was asking.

"No, Bones, I'm really not, but I'm giving you a chance to recover," he explained cockily. His hands were now running up and down her back in a soothing caress and she knew that if she didn't move quickly she was going to fall asleep right there on top of him.

"Thanks," Brennan replied dryly, trying to shake off her languor. "I'm going to go make myself presentable again. There's beer in the fridge."

As Brennan straightened her dress in place and walked into the bedroom, Booth wondered when reality was going to come crashing down around him. He was surprisingly calm, considering that there was no going back from what had just happened and that Bones, though so far calm, could start freaking out on him at any minute.

Maybe he was calm because he knew that, no matter what, their partnership would hold, neither of them would allow otherwise. Or maybe, he was calm because she was finally his, and he wasn't going to let _anything_ change that. Even if she freaked out, he could deal with it because he knew she trusted him, she needed him, and _now_ he knew she damn well wanted him.

As he went to get a beer, he realized that he stayed away from the L-word in his little mental list, but you know what, to hell with it. Booth knew she'd probably never say it but he didn't need her to. Being in love with Bones meant accepting little details like that. Booth figured she probably be less likely to panic if he didn't say the words out loud and though they might slip out at some point he was going to try and keep in mind that he didn't need to say them, because now he could show her every goddamn day.

Fifteen minutes later Brennan walked out of her bedroom to find Booth on her couch finishing up his beer. She was still wearing the same dress, but she had combed her hair and removed the heels. As she walked barefoot towards the couch, she smiled and thought it was really unfair how he was still all hot and bothered when he had made her feel so good. Without saying a word she went over to him and straddled him, settling herself snuggly over his raging hard-on; she was still not wearing any panties. What for?

"Oh, Bones," Booth groaned, setting his almost-empty beer down and running his hands up her smooth bare legs. "You are just too hot for words and that dress should be illegal."

He could feel her heat through his pants, she was still not wearing any underwear and he just knew that she was planning on staying that way for the rest of the night. Why was he not inside her, already?

"I called the restaurant and changed the reservations from seven-thirty to eight-thirty," she told him as she opened his shirt for the first time all night and started placing tiny kisses all over his chest. "I know that's an hour more and you are hungry, but that'll give us enough time for this and for you to go home and change."

"Mmm, yeah," Booth agreed dreamily, her busy mouth and hands nearly making his eyes cross in pleasure. He was about to suggest they move to her bed when suddenly she jumped out of his arms and made a beeline for the dining room table.

"Bones!" he whined and got up from the couch to follow her.

"I forgot to call Adam and tell him that I won't be seeing him tonight," Brennan explained, glancing at him. He looked sexy and disgruntled with a completely open shirt revealing the hard planes of his chest and a major erection tenting his pants.

"Or any other night," Booth corrected, his entire body going rigid and his pleasure bubble popping unpleasantly at the mention of the man.

"We've already established that, Booth," Brennan reminded him calmly as she searched through the purse she left on the table for her cell phone. "But, I still need to call and cancel."

"Yeah, you do. Right now." His voice was hard and uncompromising.

Looking around, he located her phone and walked over to hand it over. There was a dangerous look in his eyes as he advanced towards her. Once he dropped the phone in her hand, Booth cupped her neck, kissed her tenderly, and then whirled her around so that her back was pressed to him.

"You need to call him right now," he repeated, growling against her ear. His hands cupped her hips possessively and pressed her ass into his arousal. "And keep him on the phone while I make you come."

"What?" she asked, confused. "You want him to know that you are making me come?"

"_No, Bones_." Booth's hiss was outraged. "You'd better not let him know. I want _you_ to know I'm making you come," he clarified fiercely as he bent her over the table and raised her dress over her hips in one smooth motion. Oh, he really liked this dress.

Brennan whimpered a little and she automatically spread her legs. She felt exposed and vulnerable as he rimmed her pussy with a finger from behind but it only made her more excited and she knew it was because she trusted him absolutely.

"_Oh_, _shit_, _Bones_, you are so damn wet and I've barely even touched you. Do you know how freaking hot that makes me?" Booth asked rhetorically.

"I want you to remember this if the thought of calling him again so much as crosses your mind. I want you to remember that only I can get you this wet, that only I can make you feel like this," he whispered hotly as he thrust two fingers inside her from behind and used his other hand to reach forward and rub her clit hard with his middle finger.

Brennan held back a moan and dialed.

Adam picked up on the second ring. "Temperance, I was just about to call you. I was wondering if everything was ok. I can't wait to get my hands on you tonight."

Brennan wondered if Booth had heard because his strokes intensified suddenly, and he slipped a third finger inside her, stretching her to the limit. He was pumping his hand so fast, she thought she was going to pass out and he was sucking her neck in rhythm with his frantic strokes.

"Oh, God!" she cried into the phone and quickly tried to recover. "Adam, I'm so sorry, but I have to cancel. Oooh . . . I'm . . .I'm sorry it's so late notice but there's nothing I can do." She wanted to scream so badly she didn't know how she was holding herself back. Her hips were moving of their own volition, fucking his fingers in the most delicious way.

"I understand, these things happen." Brennan bit her lip to keep from yelling when Booth suddenly removed his thrusting fingers, though the hand at her clit continued to rub her mercilessly.

"Thank-you for understanding, Adam," she babbled into the phone.

Behind her she felt Booth move and knew that he was freeing his erection. Against her bare shoulder, he muffled his own sweet moan of pleasure at finally, _finally_ freeing his throbbing dick from the confines of his pants. She felt his hands grip her hips firmly and knew that he was going to stroke into her at any moment and she absolutely had to be off the phone when he did. "Well, Adam . . ."

"Tempe," he interrupted. "Do you think we can reschedule? I really would like to see you. Ever since you called all I've been able to think about is running my hands all over you and making you scream."

This time, Brennan knew Booth had definitely heard, because with a dangerous growl against her neck, he rammed himself inside her. She only had time to press her hand over the speaker of the phone before she screamed, "Booth!"

"That's right, Bones," he whispered darkly. "Only I get to make you scream." Oh, he definitely heard.

"Tell me how you like it, Bones?" he asked as he continued to pound in and out of her. _God_, she was tight, hot, _perfect_ and he felt himself quickly spinning out of control. But even if it killed him, he was going to make sure this was so damn good for her. "Rough? Slow? Hard?"

"_Like that . . . oh, god . . . just like that!"_ Brennan cried out as she drove her hips back to meet him thrust for thrust. Vaguely, she realized Adam's voice was still coming out of the phone and she needed to end this right now.

Bringing the phone up to her ear again and removing the hand from the speaker, she quickly said, "I . . . mmh . . . I have to go Adam. I don't have very good reception here. I'm sorry again." And she unceremoniously flipped the phone shut and let it drop onto the table.

"Are you going to remember this, Bones?" Booth gasped as he increased his pace. And now that he no longer had to be quiet, it was like he couldn't hold the words back. "You know I heard him, right? You know I lost it. You know I'm going to make you come so hard this is all you'll ever be able to think about?"

"Booth," Brennan panted as she brought her chest up from the table to lean into him. "Take off my dress. Now!"

His words were setting her on fire and though she knew it was scientifically impossible, she was convinced she was going to burn. He complied quickly, yanking the dress over her outstretched arms without changing his rhythmic strokes.

"Touch me," she desperately wanted it to sound like an order, but it came out on a moan as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Where?" Booth husked, but he was already running his hands up her torso to fondle her perfect breasts.

She answered him anyway. "Anywhere, everywhere. Oh yes!"

Her words and the outrageously sexy noises she was making were pushing him towards the mind-blowing orgasm he knew she would give him. It was outrageous. He wanted to come so bad he could taste it, but at the same time he wanted to keep sliding in and out of her soaking wet body forever. Booth knew he was going to lose it when he felt her take one of his hands and place it right at her core. He placed his middle finger right over her clit and she placed her own over his as she rubbed herself with his finger.

"Oh yeah", she cried breathlessly. "Right there."

"Bones!" He couldn't hold back anymore.

With his free hand, he squeezed her breast tighter as he started coming, pumping himself into her over and over again while she used his other hand to finger herself. Booth felt her inner muscles milking him dry as she rode her own orgasm. He exploded inside of her, losing his mind and moaning deliriously _and_ wondering how he could have possibly lived without this for so long.


	7. Still a Betting Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

A/N: Not really any smut here, but hopefully still sexy. The English major in me just wouldn't let me write mindless smut without at least a pretense at a story. No worries though, smut is absolutely coming in the next 2 chapters. Thanks to everyone who've reviewed. You have all turned me into a review harlot and now I can't get enough. Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 7: Still a Betting Man  


* * *

**_  
WOW_. _Oh wow_. No wonder her body had been craving Booth for so long. Apparently, it knew that he would do this like he did everything else; full of passion and heart and mind-blowing _intensity_.

"If we don't move, we are going to miss dinner." But she wasn't really too concerned with dinner, her body feeling too deliciously sated to worry with something so mundane.

They were sprawled on her floor, where they had fallen immediately after the most incredible sex she could ever remember having, in a tangle of naked limbs and heavy breathing. Brennan didn't know how long they'd been on the floor, but her heart was just starting to beat normally and she could finally form a coherent sentence.

Her head was pillowed on Booth's naked chest-since his shirt was still gaping open- and she could hear his heart also returning to normal. His fingers were sifting gently through her hair and just like it had happened after the first orgasm he given her, she felt her eyes beginning to drift shut at the soothing caress. But she felt compelled to bring dinner up since she remembered Booth had complained earlier he was hungry.

"I don't think I can move." She had destroyed him with pleasure. Nothing had ever felt so good as the feel of her; first desperate and out of control and now soft and pliant in his arms.

"If you want dinner Booth, we have to get up. If we are going to go to the restaurant I need another quick shower and a change of clothes and you likely need the same. Not that you don't smell delicious," she teased, placing a soft kiss on his neck.

"I could shower here." He was starting to feel the hunger; he hadn't had anything to eat since lunch.

"You could, but you don't have any clothes here yet."

"I always have spare clothes in the car." He wondered giddily if she realized what she just let slip. _Yet_. She wasn't going to run. She might panic at some point, but she wasn't going to run.

"Always be prepared is the ..." Abruptly, Booth's train of thought shifted and he went slightly pale, "Oh shit, oh, god, Bones ... we didn't use anything, we didn't use protection ... I'm so sorry ... "

"Relax, Booth," Brennan interrupted him before he could get too worked up. Raising herself she braced a hand on his chest so she could look into his eyes. "I'm on birth control and I'm healthy. I haven't had sex since my last check up. Do I need to worry about ... "

"No!" Now, it was Booth's turn to interrupt.

"No," he repeated more calmly. "I'm clean, Bones. The Bureau schedules physicals twice a year and believe me, this is the first time I've had sex in longer than I care to remember."

Not to mention the first time he practiced unprotected sex since Parker had been conceived. But he chose to keep that to himself.

"Oh, good. I have to say it's nice not to have to worry about using a condom. Not to mention that you felt _incredible_ sliding bare inside of me." Her head had once again fallen to his chest and she was now running her hand slowly up and down his side.

"Bones!" Booth's entire frame jerked at her words, jostling her slightly. "Warn a man before you start talking like that!" She chuckled wickedly against him and it was the best sound he had ever heard.

"You hungry?"

"Yes," he answered honestly but tightened his arms around her anyway when he felt her try to get up.

"Booth, come on, I'm starting to get hungry too." She poked him in the side and he reluctantly let her go. _It was fine_, Booth consoled himself, _he had all night_. _Hell, he had forever_.

"I'm going to jump in the shower. Go get your clothes from the car, you can use the shower in the guest room."

She quickly anticipated his next words, "And no, you can't shower with me because then we'll never make dinner and for some reason I'm craving the chocolate fudge cake this restaurant has."

"They're supposed to have really great pie too." Brennan knew she had him when his eyes lit up at that little tidbit of information.

She pressed one quick kiss against his lips before she got up from the floor. "I'll be ready in less than thirty minutes," she assured as she picked up her discarded dress and walked naked into her bedroom.

Twenty-five minutes later Brennan was dressed and ready and waiting on her partner.

"Booth!" she yelled. "I'm the woman, shouldn't I be the one primping and making us late and not the other way around?"

"Bones! I'm shocked you've allowed yourself to fall victim to a sexist societal stereotype like that."

Booth strolled out of the guestroom with a mock scowl on his face. "Besides, I wasn't primping. How do you even know that word? I was merely making sure my shirt was tucked in."

"Oh, wow, Bones ... You look amazing." He'd finally gotten a good look at her and felt all the air leave his lungs in a rush. She had traded in her little black dress for a little blue one.

Ok, so this dress wasn't quite as short, in fact it fell almost to her knees, but it was still sleeveless and it had a satiny look to it that just made Booth itch to run his hands all over it.

And she was still wearing fuck-me heels, they were a different pair than the ones she had on before but they still made her legs look a mile long and triggered image after mental image of her wrapping those legs around him while wearing nothing but those heels.

He swallowed. She looked so damn beautiful and he couldn't even tell if she was wearing make-up. If she was, it was so damn faint that it was almost non-existent. Her hair was up in some kind of sexy do and Booth was going to enjoy watching it fall around her in wild disarray when they got home tonight and he released all those pins.

"Thank-you." She gave him a small smile. "You look pretty good too." Brennan tried to keep her mind off just how good.

Because suddenly all she could think of was that she had yet to see him naked. How was that even possible? He'd given her two mind-numbing orgasms and the most skin she'd gotten to touch was the planes of his sculpted chest. And even that, only briefly. _Fleetingly, really,_ her scientific mind accurately corrected. Oh, that needed to be rectified. _Soon_.

"Ready? We still have a half hour to get there but now I'm starving."

"Yep. I'm driving," Booth quickly replied.

"But you don't know where we are going," Brennan argued automatically as she headed toward the door. But she really didn't care about driving, not when she was already planning on being naughty in the car.

Brennan vaguely wondered as she opened the door and stepped out if she would ever again be able to look at her front door without remembering what he'd done to her against it. A delicious shiver ran up her spine. She very much doubt it.

"Well, you'll tell me," Booth countered reasonably.

"Fine," Brennan agreed as she gave him the name of the restaurant and directions from her place.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously at her easy acquiescence, but he was soon distracted as she stepped into the hallway in front of him. That dress was molded indecently to her ass and he couldn't see a panty line.

Oh, if he were still a betting man, he'd bet his next month's salary that she was naked under that dress.

Only the slight flair of his nostrils betrayed his rising excitement as he stepped forward, pressed one hand to his spot on the small of her back, and led her towards the car.


	8. How Many?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

A/N: I promised smut and I hope I've delivered. But that's up to you to decide :)

**Chapter 8: How Many?  


* * *

**  
Out of the corner of his eye Booth saw Brennan uncross her legs smoothly. But instead of re-crossing them again as he expected, she appeared to have slightly parted them. Nothing overt, nothing significant even, but just enough to send his mind straight to the gutter.

He quickly looked at her face, but her expression gave him nothing. Her face was calm and collected as she looked straight ahead. What was going on in that brilliant mind of hers? Booth felt his hands tense suddenly on the steering wheel when her words from earlier tonight flashed unbidden into his mind with all the intensity of a neon sign.

_In the car. I was going to spread my legs and let him fuck me with his fingers right in the car._

Booth took a deep calming breath. He really had to let this go or he was going to give himself a stroke.

Ok, so he wasn't happy with the way she had been planning on dealing with the sexual tension between them; after all, he had been dealing with it _all by himself_ for quite a while now, hadn't he? But he couldn't really blame her for anything she did or thought or imagined when he had never made a move, right?

Right. Fine, he didn't blame her, but she sure as hell had pissed him off. He had considered Bones _his_ for so long now that it was difficult to contain every aggressive, possessive instinct he had and which she always managed to so effortlessly agitate.

Booth threw her another sideways glance. Ok, so whatever happened in the past was in the past. She was _his_ now and he intended to keep it that way.

But he was going to make damn sure tonight to remind her of that fact, over and over again. And make it clear, _so, so_ clear that nothing could ever again taste, feel, or just plain _be_ as good as being his. Because _he_ had been _hers _for so many damn years now and it was time to stop pretending otherwise.

"So, how many, Bones?" Booth was pleased to hear his voice sound so nice and even.

"Excuse me?" Brennan's voice came out smoothly but Booth didn't miss the slight jerk of her body at the sound of his voice. She wasn't quite as cool and collected as she appeared.

"I mean, I'm thinking two were going to take the pressure off, right? But we both know, you didn't want just two. So, how many orgasms did you want tonight, Bones?"

"Booth, it doesn't matter how many orgasms a woman wants, it still depends on the stamina, skill, and compatibility of her partner." Since when did squinty talk become one of those sure-fire things that turned him on, Booth wondered.

"Bones, maybe I should rephrase. I wasn't asking about how many orgasms _did_ you want but knew you weren't going to get from that loser. I'm asking how many orgasms _do_ you want because you _know_ I'm going to make you come tonight however many times you ask me to."

Booth kept his tone of voice conversational, like he was talking about the freaking weather, but when he snuck another glance at her from the corner of his eye, he saw that she had spread her legs a little more. And he knew he had her.

"Booth, I realize that males tend to feel . . ." Brennan's voice trailed off on a soundless gasp as Booth casually took his right hand off the wheel and placed it right above her knee, the side of his hand touching the edge of her dress.

"How many?" Booth repeated. His hand was tingling, desperate to move, drag up that dress and reveal bare skin, but he forced himself to keep still and instead ordered, "Hike up the dress, Bones."

She complied quickly, making a sexy little sound in the back of her throat that went straight to his groin.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Booth slowly, oh so slowly dragged his hand up, his fingers softly caressing her unbelievably smooth skin.

But once he was at the upper end of her thigh, he stopped and said huskily, "I'm not going to ask again, Bones." And she knew he wasn't going to move his hand until she gave him an answer.

But she couldn't just give in, so she kept silent and squirmed in her seat trying to slide down and make contact with his hand.

"Huh-huh, Temperance." He tightened his hand on her thigh to let her know that she wasn't going to be able to get satisfaction until she gave in and for good measure he whispered, "You don't get what you need until I get what I want."

_Fine_. But she promised herself Booth was going to regret this the minute she got her hands on him.

"There's no specific number in mind, Booth," she answered him somewhat desperately. Brennan knew he wasn't going to be satisfied with that answer so her mind scrambled to think, even though all she could feel was the pounding between her legs.

She had been embarrassingly wet since the moment he opened his sexy mouth and started asking her how many orgasms she wanted. She wanted a lot. _A._ _Lot_. And somehow she just knew he would be able to give her every single one.

"When I was a grad student, I had sex with another student who had studied tantric sex for his dissertation. That was the most orgasms I had in one night so I guess as many as that night."

_Shit_, Booth thought. Tantric sex. Well, he asked and he was going to follow through even if the number she threw out there turned out to be in the double digits.

"Just remember that just because there were a lot of them, doesn't mean they were spectacular. I mean, they were perfectly good orgasms but not necessarily mind-blowing. Sometimes quality is more important than quantity."

Brennan knew she was babbling but she didn't want him to think he had something to prove. Even if tonight ended with the two she already had-and she _knew_ it wasn't going to-, they were the best orgasms of her life. She'd trade the six she had that night for the two she had tonight in one single heartbeat. More importantly, she'd trade the way she felt that night for the way she felt with him any night, even faster.

Booth waited tensely and she finally caved.

"Six," she said honestly.

Booth's body almost sagged in relief. _Six?_ He could breathe again.

All right, so six was nothing to scoff at and he had to admit he didn't think he ever given a woman six orgasms in one night, but come on, tantric sex had nothing on four years of gut-wrenching frustration.

Plus this was Bones; she could inspire a man to do just about anything. Not to mention they were at two and they hadn't even had dinner yet and he sure as hell wasn't planning on sleeping tonight.

"Booth," Brennan's breathy voice interrupted his thoughts, "You have your answer and now I want my orgasm."

Her words brought him back from the little mental plane he had been in with pulse-pounding excitement. Oh, yeah, he was rock-hard and Bones was sitting next to him with her sexy little dress hiked up to her thighs.

"Open your legs wider." It wasn't a request. He made sure to keep his hand still.

She whimpered a little as she spread her legs. Booth could feel her heat and wondered feverishly exactly just how wet she was right now.

Her moan mingled with his in the confines of the car as he stroked his fingers into her and got his answer. _So, so wet_.

"_Damn_, what exactly got you this wet, Bones?" Booth used his fingers to spread her wetness over her slick folds in dizzying circles.

"I know you weren't this wet when we got into the car." _Oh, man_, Booth thought, he had to stop talking or he was going to make himself come.

"No," she panted, "But then you started talking about. . . oh, yeees. . . about how many orgasms. . . aahhh, god . . . you were going to give me."

Booth's hand tightened painfully on the wheel. "When I started talking about . . ." his eyes went wide at the implication. "Oh, Bones, does dirty talk make you hot?"

"Yes. Yes, it really does. Especially when you do it." Brennan answered him with disarming honesty.

Booth felt himself go impossibly harder at her oh so straightforward answer. He took a look at her and saw her hands moving. He knew she was going to try and grasp control of the situation by guiding the hand moving inside of her.

"Don't even think about it, Bones." He suddenly stopped his movements to show her the consequences of her disobedience.

She called him an unpleasant name but her hands came down to grasp the side of her seat and her head slammed back into the headrest in sheer frustration. He was quickly finding out that nothing made _him_ hotter than driving her out of control. Than _knowing_ he could do so.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." His voice was raspy with the effort to control himself.

Brennan didn't even have to think about it. "Move your fingers! Hard. Fast."

Booth didn't even hesitate. He curled his fingers inside her and stroked just like she asked, hard and fast.

He rubbed her clit in quick circular motions and then he thrust his fingers in and out of her tight little sheath. She made a particularly desperate noise and even though he knew he should keep his eyes on the road he couldn't help looking at her again. Her face was flushed and she was biting her lower lip and moving her head side to side on the headrest in utter desperation.

Looking at her had been a mistake because now the image was burned in his mind and _all_ Booth wanted to do was take his hand off the wheel and stroke his cock at the same pace he was using to stroke into her body.

This time, he was shocked to realize, the moan that filled the car was his own.

"Boooth!" Her scream made his hips jerk in reaction. "Ooh, oh fuck yes, right there!"

"Oh, god, oh god," she whimpered, her hips riding his fingers wildly.

Booth knew she was close, oh so close but she was so slick that she wasn't getting the friction she needed. He wished he could use his tongue on her right now to get her off, but he couldn't, so instead he used his words.

"You like that, Bones?" He asked as his fingers moved on her with blurring speed. " Yeah, I know you do. Oh, baby, if you were any hotter you'd be burning my fingerprints off."

"_Don't. Stop_." She was moaning continuously now.

"Oh, Bones, I have no intention of stopping. I could do this all night long. That's right, Bones, I could finger you for hours. You know I could. And you know what else?" he asked hoarsely. "I'm going to finger you right under that restaurant table and make you come all over again while you eat your chocolate fudge cake."

Brennan's scream reverberated around the car and pounded into his body as she came. Her hips jerked on his fingers over and over again and his dick throbbed in a desperate echo of her movements. He kept his fingers inside her, massaging her softly, as she settled down.

Booth was still hard and throbbing, but he felt the most delicious satisfaction at the stunned look on her beautiful face. _Oh, Bones_, he thought, _I wanna make you look like that every damn day_.

Taking his fingers out of her, Booth wiped them on a wrinkled napkin he left in the cup-holder. He was so tempted to just suck them into his mouth and taste her on his fingers but he knew if he did he was going to go off like a rocket in his damn pants. And glancing at the clock on the dashboard, he estimated they would be at the restaurant in almost ten minutes. So, he gritted his teeth, locked both hands on the steering wheel and tried to think about anything but the gorgeous forensic anthropologist sitting next to him.


	9. Payback

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

N/A: Super smutty and extra long. As always I'm interested to know what you'all think. especially if it's too smutty or not in character. and double especially if you likey like. Although, is there really such a thing as too smutty? :)

**Chapter 9: Payback**

* * *

Brennan wondered deliriously if she could survive six orgasms like that. Her entire body was still vibrating in response to the astonishing sensations that had wracked her body. What was it about Booth that made her react like this? But, of course, she knew.

_God, everything about him just did it for her_. His body, his scent, his voice, and _now_ his incredibly electrifying touch. But what did it for her the most was the way he just _was_. All strength, all heart, all terrifying and scintillating passion.

"Booth, that . . ." It was as far as she got.

"Bones, you need to be quiet right now," Booth sounded tortured. "Your voice sounds like pure sex and I swear to god, right now I feel like I could go off just by smelling your skin." She felt her stomach knot in unadulterated excitement at his rasping words.

"I'm serious." He warned, voice so husky it was outrageous. "Just . . . let me calm down, ok? We'll be at the restaurant soon and if I don't calm down before then, I won't make it through dinner. Hell, I won't make it out of the car."

For about ten minutes Booth actually thought she had listened to him and was going to obey. Why he deluded himself into thinking this, he had no idea. But he was _so_ wrong.

Brennan gave him ten minutes, not because he asked, but because she needed him to calm down before she put her hands on him. She didn't want Booth to go off before she had a chance to have her way with him.

At first she was only going to give him five or they'd be at the restaurant before she had a chance to play. But something ahead of them, likely a small fender-bender, had clogged traffic a bit and so she was able to be more generous with the time she allowed him.

_But now time was up._

Brennan turned her head slightly to study her partner and was pleased to see that his face was no longer so strained and the white-knuckle grip he previously had on the wheel was now fairly relaxed. She briefly wondered what he had been thinking about in his effort to calm himself down.

Though Brennan could still detect the obvious bulge in his pants, erection clearly still in place, he was no longer on the edge. _Perfect_.

Without giving Booth the slightest warning, she extended her arm and cupped his rather impressive erection in her hand.

"_Fuck, Bones!_" The car swerved dangerously before he righted it onto the correct lane again, "_Are you crazy!? Did you not hear a word I said?_" He sounded like a man on the edge.

"I heard, Booth, I just chose not to listen." Her hand now started rubbing him through his dress slacks, though not particularly hard. Just up, down, up, down.

"Bones." Booth sounded on the verge of tears. "Bones. . . stop, we're . . .oh god, _stop._" But of course she didn't, instead she stroked him just a bit faster.

"I don't think you mean that, Booth."

His words had said stop but his hips rolled into her hand of their own volition. Apparently, his dick didn't realize or care that it was impossible to drive a moving vehicle when your hands were shaking and your eyes were crossing over.

Bones didn't seem to care either. Her hand was rubbing much faster now and a particularly strong pass of her fingers made him swerve the car again.

"Bones. . . _Bones,_" he _really, really_ needed to get her to stop or he was going to get them both killed.

"You gotta . . . stop. . . we're gonna . . . wreck," Booth panted desperately.

"Well, Booth then you better find a suitably dark and empty area and pull over." Before he could even process her words, she unzipped his pants and shoved her hand past the elastic of his underwear.

"_Jesus._" The word dropped brokenly from his lips at the feel of her bare hand on his throbbing erection.

It was almost obscene what she was doing to him.

She sat there looking sweet and innocent, her legs demurely crossed and her eyes fixed on the road ahead of them as if she hadn't just shoved her hand down his briefs and started handling his dick like it was her favorite toy.

Booth knew he had to pull over because he was pretty damn sure she had no intention of stopping. The thought was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

_Pull_ _over, pull over now. Where? Oh, god, he couldn't think. _She had her hand wrapped around his length and was now pumping him exquisitely.

"_Oh shit, _Bone_s_, yes!" He couldn't help moaning.

She was stroking him from base to tip and he was desperate to move his hips in rhythm with her hand. "Oh god, I need to . . . _stop_. . . _fuck I can't think_."

"Booth, you better pull over before I suck you into my mouth." As an afterthought, she added calmly, "My only warning."

_Oh, God_.

In desperation, Booth turned into a street just because it looked dark. He had turned into a pretty residential area but he didn't give a fuck. He drove to the end of the street and realized he had hit a dead-end. _A freaking cul-de-sac_. But, it was fairly isolated and dark, with a bunch of trees separating the few houses on the block.

It would have to do. What the hell, the car had tinted windows.

Booth threw the car in park, killed the engine and finally, _finally_ bucked wildly into her hand.

"_Bones, Bones, Bones_," he chanted almost madly. "Yeees! Oh, god! . . . BONES!" Her nickname came out in a near scream when she abruptly removed her hand.

"Unhook your seatbelt and slide the seat back as far as it goes," she ordered in a wicked, wicked voice.

Booth didn't even know how he been able to obey, he could barely breathe, much less think, all the blood in his body seemingly pounding between his legs.

Brennan unhooked her own seatbelt and prepared to drive him crazy. She settled herself on her knees, right between his spread legs, in the space he had made by sliding the seat back. The steering wheel was digging a little into her back but she didn't care.

He owed her. It was time to pay back.

She hooked her fingers on his underwear and pants and dragged them down. Booth raised his ass a little to help her and she shoved the clothes down to pool around his ankles.

_Oh, he looked delicious_. His dick was long and thick and so hard it had felt like velvet steel. Her mouth watered as she just stared at him and she wanted to devour him.

"Bones, touch me." Booth's voice was shaky but that had sounded a little bit too much like an order for her liking.

He didn't seem to have quite grasped the gravity of his situation. She was more than happy to enlighten him.

"Agent Booth," Brennan purred, placing tiny kisses on his thighs, "I don't think you understand what's going to happen here. We are not in your interrogation room any longer, you don't get to give orders anymore." She accompanied her words by suckling and nibbling up and down his thighs and hip bone, making absolutely sure that she didn't even graze his erection.

Brennan placed both hands on his bare hips and used her nails to scratch trails lightly down his side and then back up again. Keeping her eyes on him she lowered her mouth and blew her hot breath on him.

Satisfaction coursed through her veins at his low moan and ragged breathing.

Her words and actions gave Booth a clue, but it was the gleaming look in her eyes that told him just how much trouble he was in. Her eyes, which he knew from experience, could go from light blue to stormy gray, were an aqua-sea-green color he had never seen before. He was convinced it was the color of wickedness.

And he realized, with a mixture of fear and desperation that did nothing to lessen his excitement, exactly what she was planning on doing here. She was planning on breaking him.

Booth felt his competitive spirits valiantly struggle to rise up and push through his jaw-clenching arousal.

All right, so he knew she was going to break him. No point in kidding himself. The real question was, how long would it take her to do so?

By the look in her eyes, Booth could tell that she didn't think very long at all. And his cock was desperately agreeing with her, but damn he couldn't let her win without putting up a fight. That was part of the reason why their partnership was so damn good. Because he knew that she would always have his back, that she could put up a fight and he needed to remind her that he could too.

Brennan had to admit she underestimated him. Shocking really, how after four years and everything they been through, she could still underestimate Special Agent Seeley Booth.

He had to be desperate. His thighs quivered with every press of her lips, his hips jerked minutely with every feel of her breath on his extremely hard cock and his hands had a bruising grip on the sides of the seat. But, other than tightly shut eyes, a few panted breaths and low, low moans, he had remained fairly contained.

_Oh, Booth you are something else_, Brennan sighed in appreciation, _but I'm done playing around_.

Brennan sucked two fingers noisily into her mouth, knowing he would be able to hear the sucking sound in the stillness of the car.

His eyes immediately flew open. She'd bet he had been going through sports statistics in his mind, but she was going to make sure he couldn't even remember what the heck a sport was.

Brennan slid her fingers out of her mouth on an audible pop. Keeping her eyes on him, she slowly brought them close to him.

"Keep your eyes open." She knew Booth immediately understood that if he did as she asked, he would finally get to feel her fingers on him.

Brennan ran her wet fingers up one side of his erection, over the head of his penis, and down the other side. This time the jerk of his hips was significant and his breath came out on a pained hiss.

Returning her fingers to her mouth, she repeated the process, except this time she played with the swollen head of his cock a little more and let her other hand softly caress his balls.

Booth's entire body shuddered and the moan he let out oozed desperation. He knew he was going to beg, his entire body felt like one big throbbing nerve, and the _only_ thought in his head was _touch me, touch me, please, touch me_. He bit his lip furiously in a last-ditch attempt not to verbalize it.

Brennan saw the tell-tale sign and didn't hesitate to take advantage of it. She rubbed her open palm on the head of his dick in a circular motion and used the drop of pre-cum that had accumulated there to wet her hand. Then she wrapped her fingers around him and rubbed up and down.

Except instead of squeezing him tight like she knew he needed, she kept her hand loose as she stroked.

_Three, two_ . . .

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck_! . . . You win, Bones, ok. . . _God!_. . . _you win_!" His scream vibrated on the air and made her nipples harden. "_Tighter_ . . . God, I need it tighter!"

Brennan squeezed a bit tighter in reward, but still not tight enough. And even though she knew that, she still asked, "Like this?"

"No. Tighter." His voice was hoarse with the effort not to scream in mindless desperation.

"How tight?"

"As tight as your hot, wet pussy would squeeze me if I was inside you," he breathed, driving himself crazy with the visual he had just created.

Brennan's fingers contracted around him and she said huskily, "Show me."

_Oh, thank God_.

Booth immediately wrapped one hand around her own and squeezed mindlessly as he used her hand to pump himself even faster. Her other hand was now playing with his balls, rubbing and squeezing them in _just_ the right way.

Booth groaned loudly in appreciation, driving his hips wildly into their joined hands. He could feel the orgasm right _there_, gathering at the base of his spine, and he knew it was going to be freaking amazing.

But she was evil, so evil because she stopped. Stopped squeezing his balls, stopped stroking his dick. _Just stopped,_ his mind wailed in absolute horror. She even removed his own hand and placed it back on the side of the seat.

"NO! _No, no, no!_ Oh, God, Bones, don't do this . . ."

Booth's agonized voice trailed off in a whimper as he felt Brennan grab his hips in her delicate hands and lower her head to place a soft kiss on the tip of his erection before trailing her tongue along his length.

"_Yes, yes oh yes!_" He had no clue how he kept himself from coming at the feel of her wet tongue on him.

"Which is it, Booth," Brennan asked, as she swirled her tongue all over him."Yes or no?"

"Fuck yes!" he answered, even though he _knew_ she knew the answer.

He had never seen anything more beautiful than Bones with her perfect lips wrapped around his cock.

"_Bones_." His back arched as her lips continued to play and he knew she wasn't going to do it until he asked, until he begged. But begging was no longer a problem for him; in fact he couldn't even remember why he had thought it was a problem to begin with.

Because all he wanted, even more than he wanted to breathe, was for Bones to take him into her mouth and just _suck_ him. Suck him stupid.

"_Bones_, please, _please, for the love of God, please,_ just suck me already." Booth didn't even recognize his own voice; never had he heard it sound so needy.

"Do you want me to or do you need me to?" she teased.

"You know I need you to!" he yelled, desperation making his words brutally honest. "I've needed you for four goddamn years! I've needed to kiss you, hug you, touch you every-damn-where and now I need you to suck me so badly all I can think about is the feel of your mouth on me!"

Her hands tightened on his hips, his raw words sending thrills through her body and she opened her lips and sucked him into her mouth.

"_Holy Shit_. . . OH GOD, YES!" Booth shouted in utter disbelief. "Oh damn that feels good, _oh so damn good_." He groaned in pure ecstasy.

Brennan took one of her hands off his hip and wrapped it around the base of his cock as she deep-throated him. He tasted _wildly_ delicious.

"Booones . . . I can't . . . I'm gonna . . . _OH YEEES!_ " He couldn't stop his hips from fucking her mouth frantically and he wanted to warn her that he was going to explode inside of her unless she let him slip from her mouth.

But she just kept sucking him like a goddamn lollipop and Booth didn't have a choice anymore. He spilled inside her waiting mouth in a flood of cum, wild moans, and bone-deep satisfaction. And he realized crazily that he had never understood the phrase out-of-body experience until now.

Brennan continued to suck him softly until she drained every last drop out of him and he groaned softly, spent and panting, as she finally released him. She placed one small kiss on his hip bone and rose off her knees to settle against his chest.

Booth reclined the back of the seat until they were almost in a prone position and wrapped his arms around her. Her knees were straddling his hips on the seat and her arms were tucked against her body as she rested on his chest and nestled her head right under his chin.

He couldn't hold back his happy sigh. She felt perfect in his arms, just like he always known she would.


	10. Over Stimulated

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

A/N: Smut, but hopefully sweet smut. Let me know if you agree!

**Chapter 10: Over Stimulated**

**

* * *

**

_Oh my god, she was so horny. Correction, sucking him blind had made her so horny. _

Brennan knew she was a greedy, greedy woman, and she tried to feel a little bit of remorse at that fact but couldn't really muster up very much.

Because really, who would have thought that making Booth lose his mind with her mouth, would make her lose hers?

God, his taste, his moans, his _desperation_ combined with the feel of him in her mouth as he screamed his satisfaction had left her so very ready. She could feel the dampness between her legs and she squirmed a little on top of him.

The fact that she was sprawled all over him, knees straddling his naked hips really wasn't helping her situation.

"It's hot in here." And no wonder since they had steamed up the windows with the car off. _Plus she was just hot for him, period_.

"I know," Booth agreed, voice still husky from the soul-sucking orgasm she had just provided. "Let me turn the car back on and get the air conditioner running."

Booth raised himself from the reclined seat, keeping one arm around her waist to keep her tucked against his chest as he turned on the ignition. But his movement pressed her core into him and she moaned a little against his neck.

"What's wrong? Am I squeezing too tight?" The arm around her waist relaxed a little.

"No." But when Booth leaned back down into the seat, the move jostled her a little again and she couldn't help another tiny moan against him.

"Shit, Bones," Booth frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She placed a small wet kiss on his neck. "Nothing," Brennan repeated. Another kiss. "I'm just . . . a little over stimulated."

_What?_

Booth tried to process her words, but his mind was still somewhat disorientated. That's right, because his mind had quickly vacated the field the minute she put her soft hands on him. Good lord, what she had done to him had been . . . _fucking unbelievable_.

"A little over . . ." Booth's questioning voice trailed off as it suddenly clicked.

Her slight panting next to his ear, the tiny kisses on his neck, the almost imperceptible rotation of her hips.

"Oh, so you are . . . " Booth sounded a little stunned, but he moved his hands to softly massage her ass, almost as if on auto-pilot.

"Yeah," she confirmed for him.

And when Brennan felt him rub her butt, she rotated her hips and arched into his hands, giving up all pretense at subtlety.

"You are so damn sexy," Booth breathed in wonder, moving his head to give her better access to his neck.

Booth's hands automatically reached under her dress to caress her. He was momentarily startled at the feel of her bare skin. How had it slipped his mind that she wasn't wearing any panties?

Brennan moaned slightly in appreciation and buried her face in his neck, licking him and tasting the slightly salty flavor of his skin on her tongue.

Booth shivered at the feel of her tongue on him and he brought one hand up to cup her neck. He splayed his other hand on her ass, his middle finger resting right at the line between her lovely butt cheeks.

His hand on her neck was gently kneading and the one on her ass was slowly sliding down.

Brennan gasped when she felt his hand move. The placement of his middle finger told her that he would be slipping that particular digit inside her body . . . so very soon. _Oh, Yes!_

"_Oh man_, you are so ready." Booth felt his dick twitch at the feel of her, even though there was no way he could recover that fast. Not after the way she drained him. _Oh, god but in ten more minutes_ . . .

Except Booth didn't want her to wait ten more minutes, especially since she was making sexy little gasping sounds that told him she was ready _now_.

He stroked his finger inside her at a nice, even pace. She moved her body in rhythm with his thrusting finger, telling him she liked the pace. She didn't need it frenzied, she wanted it to build.

"Did blowing my mind get you like this?" Booth was truly curious; he almost couldn't believe it had affected her this much. "Oh, Bones, did you like going down on me?" He wondered if she would admit it.

But of course, Brennan was as honest in sex as she was in everything else.

"Yes, I really did." She had tangled her hands in his hair and was nipping his earlobe now and he closed his eyes to better enjoy the sensation of her on top of him, nibbling on his body and writhing on his fingers.

"I'm glad you liked it, Bones, 'cause I just_ know_ I'm really going to enjoy going down on you too."

She sucked his neck a little harder, moving her lower body faster at his words and Booth stroked a second finger inside her, making sure to keep up with the pace she was setting.

He opened his eyes and tightened his hand at her neck to get her attention. "C'mere, Bones."

Brennan stopped her ministrations and brought her face to his.

Her mouth was slightly parted as she panted, there was a delicate rosy flush staining her high cheek bones, and a few stray locks of silky hair had fallen out of their pins and were brushing her cheeks.

She was so beautiful it hurt and Booth suddenly realized they had yet to kiss properly.

In her apartment he had kissed her against her door in a fury of angry passion and desperation, and later-right before she made that damn call- he had kissed her tenderly because he'd known he was going to go crazy the minute she dialed that phone.

But he had yet to really kiss her the way she should be kissed. Softly, indulgently, with all the feelings he had choked back for years and could no longer restrain.

Looking into her eyes, he asked softly, "Will you kiss me?"

Brennan felt her chest tighten unexpectedly at the solemn look in his eyes and lowering her head she pressed her parted lips to his. Booth opened his lips and kissed her oh so sweetly. His tongue tracing the inside of her mouth delicately as it tangled gently with hers.

Booth ran his tongue, first over her top lip, then her bottom one, before sliding it back inside to taste her again. The hand on her nape caressed the back of her neck, even as his tongue caressed her mouth. Brennan had never been kissed like this; her logical, controlled mind had never even imagined that a kiss like this could possibly exist.

It was like he was branding and worshipping all at the same time and she was helpless not to kiss him back with the same mixture of hunger and heart-wrenching need he was unleashing on her.

Brennan tensed her hands in his hair as she kissed him, erotically aware of the way Booth's hand had continued to move between her legs, even as he devoured her in wet, open-mouthed kisses.

She kept her eyes open and on him as his tongue started to stroke inside her mouth in an almost unconscious echo of the way his fingers were pumping inside her body. It was electrifying, looking into his now almost-black eyes as he tongued and stroked her simultaneously. The orgasm built soft and slow and battered Brennan's body in wave after delicious wave. He swallowed her moans with his mouth as she trembled uncontrollably above him.

As she relaxed against him, Booth removed his fingers gently from her body and this time couldn't help himself from tasting her. His eyes closed in pure pleasure as he licked his fingers clean.

"You taste so delicious it's almost a crime," he told her hoarsely, cupping her face and bringing her lips back to his for another ravenous kiss.


	11. Kiss Me, Please

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/N: Not really a smutty chapter, but I hope some provocative in character interactions. I know you like the smut and who doesn't, so next chapter, oh yea, it's coming. But meanwhile, hope you let me know what you think of non-smutty B/B :)

**Chapter 11: Kiss me, Please  


* * *

**  
He was helpless against her.

Looking into her blue-green eyes and holding her face in his hand, Booth knew he always had been and always would be.

Brennan's eyes closed on a satisfied sigh as he ran his thumb tenderly across her kiss swollen bottom lip.

She surprised him when she said "kiss me, please" in a soft, dreamy voice.

_So stunningly_ _helpless_.

Booth closed his eyes and kissed her over and over again. He wanted to tangle his fingers in her hair but knew that those pins wouldn't hold. Right now only a few locks had fallen loose so she would have little trouble arranging them back into place. But if he ran his fingers through her hair the way he was itching to, her upswept hairdo was doomed.

And Booth was really looking forward to removing those pins later. _One. By. One_. So he swept his hands over her back instead.

His busy hands moved to cup her cheeks, her neck, even her perfect butt as he kissed her.

He couldn't get enough of her.

Slow, drugging kisses. Tiny, nibbling ones. Wet, sucking strokes into each other's mouth. He could have spent all night just making out with Bones.

Making out with his partner in the front seat of his car had already become his favorite pastime.

"We are over half an hour late." Brennan's breathless, yet unconcerned voice.

"And whose fault is that, Bones?" At losing access to her lips, Booth trailed his own to her neck and rained kisses up and down the column of her throat.

"I didn't hear you complaining, Booth."

Her head was thrown back to better expose her throat to him and her hands were holding onto his shoulders.

"No? Well, I do believe I said stop," Booth reminded her and pressed his lips against her throat again to smother his smile.

"Did you, now?" He could _hear_ her eyes narrowing and couldn't hold back a chuckle at her slightly outraged tone.

"Yeah I did, Bones," he told her as he peppered kisses all over her face. "I might have cried like a baby if you had actually listened but I do remember saying stop," Booth teased.

"Mmm . . . I'll keep that in mind, Booth," Brennan assured him in a slightly sinister voice.

He laughed again at her ominous tone. He was sure the look in her eyes would have scared the crap out of anyone else, but all it did for Booth was remind him just why he'd fallen so damn hard for her.

She could be scary. _And it fucking turned him on._

"Oh, Bones," he whispered silkily into her ear. "I know _you_ know you rocked my world."

Bringing both hands to her face, Booth held her head still as he breathed against her already parting lips, "With the possible exception of your tight wetness, nothing has ever felt so fucking good as your hands and lips all over me."

He moved his head in a side-to-side motion, brushing her lips sexily with his. " Oh, damn, Bones, I came so hard inside your mouth I know I'm going to dream about your lips, sucking me just _ . . . like. . . that . . ._for the rest of my life."

Brennan's eyes opened wide and then closed on a moan as he kissed her deeply, ravaging her mouth with his tongue, making her wonder why she wasn't more concerned with his effortless ability to devastate her. With his eyes, his words, his touch. _With his inexplicably head-spinning kisses_.

She realized she needed air when she started going light-headed. They broke the kiss on a gasp and looked at each other with slightly dazed expressions.

"We're so late, Bones, let's just go home and order." Booth suggested, even though he had been looking forward to the pie. And to the delicious things he was going to do to her under that table, but he could just as easily do them at home.

"It's fine, Booth." Brennan placed her open palms on his chest as she pushed herself off him. "They know me there."

_Of course, they do_, Booth though with a wry smile.

"Is the owner a fan of your books, Bones?" Booth asked and realizing his pants and underwear were still pooled around his ankles, he swiftly yanked them over his hips, making sure to tuck his shirt back in and zip the fly. It was always embarrassing when you forgot to do that.

"Actually, I don't think he reads them." She was now settled back in the passenger seat. Flipping the visor on her side down, Brennan used the mirror there to fix her hair. There was nothing to be done about her red, red lips. "They know me because I've been going there for years and for some reason the owner likes me."

"Not like that, Booth." Brennan said quickly, correctly interpreting his thoughts when his head whipped around and his eyes narrowed on her.

"He could be my grandfather," she explained but they were going to have a talk in the future about his possessive streak. Possession was an anthropological imperative and as a scientist she accepted that but Booth didn't have to let that imperative control him just because it was anthropologically understandable. Brennan decided she would explain it to him rationally later.

Looking at him, she saw he had the seat back to its normal position and was putting on his seatbelt.

"You know how I'm fairly unsuccessful at picking up certain social cues . .. and I take some things very literally, and I . . . say things too bluntly, well, he thinks it's very refreshing." Brennan's normally self-assured voice hesitated slightly as she continued to explain, "He says at his age, there's no time for non-sense anymore and I. . . ah, I know I can't always connect with people . . . and I'm awkward at times . . . but I guess , I mean. . . some people . . . don't . . . he doesn't, you know, judge as . . ."

"Bones," Booth interrupted gently, the vulnerability in her voice bruising his heart like a one-two punch. "You do connect, you are damn wonderful, Bones, and people who judge without knowing are idiots. Clearly the owner of this restaurant is not an idiot."

Taking his hand off the wheel, Booth laced his fingers through hers and brought her hand to his lips.

"I don't know if I've ever told you but I'm sorry I was an idiot when we first started working together." Making sure she was looking at him, Booth said softly, "I'll confess you drove me crazy at first, but after a couple of cases working with you, all I wanted was more, instead of less."

"You are lying," she said with a small smile.

"No, Bones." Booth's voice was very serious. "I swear I wasn't an idiot for long. And you still drive me crazy but it's the best kind of crazy. You know how I feel, don't you Bones? You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you?"

"I know, Booth." Brennan's fingers tightened on his. "It's ok. I judged too and I was wrong. You know how I feel too, right?"

"I know, Bones." _He hoped as hell he did. _Because if he was wrong, he was in for a world of pain. The kind of devastating pain that would shatter him into tiny, little pieces.

Leaning over, he placed a friendly kiss on her cheek. Keeping her hand in his, Booth backed out of the cul-de-sac, hoping he could find his way back to the right street.

"Let's go get you some chocolate fudge cake, Bones."


	12. No Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

**Chapter 12: No Misunderstandings**

* * *

Somehow Booth managed to navigate out of the residential area where they had blindly ended up and get them to the restaurant.

He was a pie kind of man, but the only thing he was looking forward to tonight was some chocolate fudge cake. Not because he was going to have any, but because when the dessert came, he was going to have _her_.

Booth took a deep breath and tried to keep his mind off the fact that he was going to be sliding his fingers right between her legs under that table. He really didn't want to walk into the restaurant with a raging hard-on.

It had been difficult-their impromptu make out session revving his engine in a big way-but he went through the National's forty man roster in his head twice. The little exercise not only reminded Booth that the Nats were going to have another pathetic year but was fairly successful in keeping his dirty thoughts at bay. So he was able to walk into the restaurant and follow the hostess to their table without embarrassing himself.

Just like Brennan had said, their tardiness was not a problem. She was greeted by name and immediately assured that their almost forty-five minute delay was no problem at all.

Immediately after that, they'd been shown to their table, a nice booth next to a small artificial waterfall. It wasn't very dark but it was fairly secluded in a corner of the little restaurant, hemmed in by the wall and the trickling waterfall.

"This is very nice, Bones," Booth commented as they settled next to each other on the soft cushion.

"Yes, and the food is quite delicious. I think you'll really like it." As soon as they sat down, Brennan felt him rest his arm along the back of the booth and softly trail his fingertips down the back of her neck.

She ignored the small caress even though Booth kept trailing his fingers up and down her nape even as they ordered their appetizers; tomato bruschetta for Brennan and pan-seared scallops for Booth.

She was having trouble concentrating.

While waiting for their food, they chatted about the case they just closed, which inevitably led to a discussion on adultery. Their murderer had followed her spouse across state lines to find him cheating and had returned home with the pieces of the cheating bastard in the trunk.

Brennan was usually pretty forceful with her side of any argument but she was having so much trouble concentrating.

_Damn him. He was doing it on purpose._

Booth's fingers on the back of her neck were whisper-soft but they were wrecking her concentration. By the time the appetizers got to their table Brennan decided she had enough.

She waited until he had a couple of bites before placing one hand on his knee under the table. "Is it good?" she asked sweetly.

Without waiting for his answer, she ran her hand up his thigh straight to the quickly hardening bulge behind his pants.

"_Oh shit,"_ Booth exhaled, his hand immediately gripping her neck. She had caught him by surprise.

He'd been a little too focused on caressing her sensitive nape and because he hadn't been paying attention she now had him by the balls.

"Keep eating, Booth. Your scallops will get cold."

_Was she fucking kidding? _How the hell could he eat when she was rubbing her hand like _that._

Unconsciously, his hand tightened a little more on her neck. Bringing her free hand up, Brennan pried his fingers lose and set Booth's hand on the table; she pressed it down to let him know he was to keep it there.

Booth ate a couple more bites of his appetizer, just a little too scared to find out what would happen if he didn't. But when she increased her pace and started handling him just a little roughly, he dropped his fork with a clatter and let his head fall back on a low groan.

"Is it good, Booth?" Oh, damn she was not talking about the appetizer; she never had been.

"_Yes_," he hissed. "_So freaking good_."

Brennan's hand was moving hard and fast on him, dipping down a little to give his balls the same superbly rough treatment. She had no rhythm going; she was just using her whole hand to rub him mindlessly in whatever fucking way she wanted.

When she saw his hands gripping the table cloth viciously, she leaned a little closer to Booth so he could feel her breath on his cheek.

"Booth, tell me something, can I make you come like this?" Brennan's question was low and breathy.

"_Oh God_, you know you can." He had no doubt about it. "And that's not going to be a fun stain to explain when we get up from this table so you better stop."

"Yeah . . .? You want me to?" She could hear the strained tone to his voice and knew there was no way he meant it, but two could play that game. "Well, all you had to do was ask."

She actually started removing her hand but Booth immediately reacted, letting go of his brutal grip on the table cloth and slamming his hand over hers to keep her pressed against him.

"Don't you dare." _Oh, he was so full of it._

"Oh? So you didn't mean it, then?" Brennan kept her voice slightly curious. "I'm confused. Do you or do you not want me to make you come right here?"

"Don't play with me," Booth growled, rotating his hand over hers, desperate to feel that friction again.

"Oh, Booth, that's exactly what I'm going to do," she informed him sassily. "Now, remove your hand and open up the menu because the waiter is coming to take our order. I'm having the vegetarian lasagna. How about you?"

_Oh, crap. _Looking up, Booth spotted their waiter heading their way. He was half-afraid of what she would do once he removed his hand, but he brought it up and reached for the menu on the side of the table.

Brennan smiled evilly in her head but kept her expression sweetly composed. As soon as the waiter asked for their order, she started moving her hand on him again. Only this time, so very, very slow.

Booth knew she was ordering but all he could hear was the buzzing in his head. She was torturing him with the hard but oh-so slow pass of her fingers; she had to know she was. He was looking blindly at the menu and couldn't read a fucking thing.

Brennan squeezed him hard and asked calmly, "You know what you want, Booth?"

_Oh, Yeah_. _He knew_. _He wanted to fuck her senseless all night long_.

"Umm, oh god. . . everything looks. . . _oh, man . . ._ _so good_." The minute he started talking Brennan's hand picked up speed. Oh, my god. She was going to make him come while ordering his damn food.

Flipping his menu close with a snap he said, "You pick for me, Bones."

The waiter looked at her expectantly as Brennan debated out loud what to choose. But even as she spoke, her hand on him didn't miss a beat. Booth knew that she had to give the damn order _now_, because he couldn't hold back his moan anymore. And then the freaking waiter was going to quickly realize that she was giving him the handjob of his life right under the table.

"Bones!" His voice was a near yell. "Just pick something! Anything, ok? I don't care!"

The waiter's eyes opened slightly at the vehemence in his tone. Booth was sure the man had never seen anyone so desperate to see someone order. Brennan finally must have said something, because he wrote it down on his little pad, picked up their half-eaten plates and left. But Booth had no clue what she had just ordered him. Nor did he care.

As soon as they were alone again, he buried his face in the curve of her neck and muffled his helpless moan against her skin.

Biting her gently, he whispered, "You are so deadly."

"So, that's a yes on the orgasm, Booth?" she whispered back, moving her hand faster and a little roughly again because he had seemed to really like that.

"That's a _hell yes_, Bones, and you damn well know it!" _God, how did she do this to him?_

Risqué behavior in public had never really been a particular turn on for Booth. He was a private man who liked his sex private. In the past, engaging in this kind of activity in public had always made him just a little too self-conscious to really take it too far. But she was like some kind of drug, lowering his every inhibition and making him desperate for just another hit of her.

_In whatever way she wanted to provide it_.

"Unzip your pants," she told him, moving her hand to his thigh. He whimpered a little when she removed her hand, but immediately obeyed what had clearly been a command.

"Oh, Jesus," Booth panted when his erection sprang free and he felt her fingers start sliding up again.

Brennan hovered her hand over him. "Make sure you keep your hands on the table. No matter what, Booth."

Brennan took a look at her partner's face and just couldn't hold back a satisfied smile. She was well aware of Booth's views on sex outside the privacy of the bedroom, and she wanted him to throw them all out the window for her. _Just for her._

Knowing that she was driving Booth crazy, that he was so aroused he wanted her to make him come right there was making her head spin in the most delicious way. And she wanted more.

More of that delectable feeling, more of his frantic arousal, more of _him_.

So instead of wrapping her fingers around his pounding erection, she leaned into him. Running her tongue along the outer shell of his ear, she murmured, "I want to make sure there are no misunderstandings this time, Booth."

"_Bones . . ._" Booth's hips jerked against his will, reacting instinctively to the proximity of her hand right over his aching cock. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your predilection for blaming me for your unfortunate lack of control." Her fingers wrapped around his cock, pumped once, and then released him.

This time the jerk of his hips caused his knees to bump the table. Brennan trailed her tongue down his neck and explained in a soft, husky voice, "I need to know, in no uncertain terms, that you don't want me to stop. After all, as your partner, it would be very inappropriate for me to coerce you in any way."

She followed her words with another stroke on his dick before releasing him again. _Oh, no coercion at all._ Booth would have laughed at the erotic irony if he wasn't so damn close to tears.

"The next time you do that, Bones, you better be ready to follow through," he told her darkly.

In response, Brennan fisted him again and pumped twice before she released him. "I don't respond well to threats, Agent Booth."

"_Fuck, Bones_ . . . _come on!_ " Booth knew he shouldn't have mouthed off, he knew that she would retaliate. But he must have some previously undiscovered masochistic streak, 'cause he had not been able to help himself.

"_Come on_, Bones" he repeated hoarsely when he felt her hand stroke him again. "Please, don't stop . . . I can't take it . . . _oh yes_ . . ._oh, don't stop_."

"Are you going to remember saying _don't stop_ this time around, Booth?" Brennan's hand stilled but she kept her fingers wrapped around him. "Are you going to remember you want it so badly you begged me to keep going?"

"YES! Oh, fuck yes I'm going to remember! Now, stroke me," he whispered in ear. "Pump me madly until I come . . . _Oh God, yes!_"

She finally did as he requested. Booth kept his face buried in her neck and his hands gripping the tablecloth as she stroked him into oblivion. Realizing the mess he was going to make, he whipped his cloth napkin under the table and used it in oh so inappropriate a manner as he exploded in her hand. Booth sucked her neck hard to keep from making any noise as he spilled himself into the white fabric, but the tiny tremors that were wracking his body he just couldn't control.

Brennan brought her other hand up to run it up and down his nape in a soothing caress as she released him.

She wondered vaguely if anyone had realized what was going on. She really didn't think so. The restaurant wasn't dimly lit but it wasn't overly bright either and their table was pretty tucked away in the corner. Maybe if someone had stared at them for a while and read every minute detail of their body language, they could have guessed. But she was pretty sure that if anyone glanced their way, all they'd see would be two people pressed close together. Granted, Booth's face was pressed against her neck and she had her arm around him, but that was fairly innocent, considering.

"Jesus Christ, Bones." Booth's voice was still dazed. "That was so damn good."

Brennan smiled and pressed her lips against his forehead. "Our food will be out any second. I'm going to go to the restroom before that happens."

"Believe me, I'll be heading to the bathroom too, Bones. For starters, I have to throw this away. I think it has lost all its dignity as a napkin now." Booth quickly zipped up his pants. After placing one small kiss at the corner of her mouth, he got up on still-shaky legs and went to find the men's restroom.

Brennan got up from the booth too and headed in the opposite direction. Her growling stomach reminding her that she was hungry, and the tightening lower down reminding her that after dinner there would be dessert.


	13. Remember That

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/N: Ok, guys, this is shorter than usual but I hope it's still fun and a good teaser. The next chapter will be super smutty and long to make up for the fact that after Monday school will be in session and posting frequency will be down a lot. But as always I love hearing from you, you'all know just what to say to keep me motivated! I'll apologize in advance for not responding to every review like I have been but please review as often as you like and I'll answer at least one. :)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: Remember That**

* * *

When Brennan got back to the table, Booth's dinner was already being served. She had ordered him Cajun chicken pasta knowing he would want some type of meat and figuring chicken was fairly healthy. Plus, she knew he would love the spicy Cajun sauce.

"Oh, Bones, this looks fantastic and smells even better." Booth inhaled the aroma wafting out of his plate in abject appreciation. "I was half afraid you'd get me something vegetarian."

"Those are my personal beliefs, Booth. I would never impose them on you." Brennan responded virtuously, even though it had crossed her mind to order him something meatless.

But she just couldn't do that to him. She'd already been torturing him under the table and knew that he was going to be starving since he only ate half his appetizer.

"Yeah." Booth's eyes twinkled at her. Like he knew exactly what she been thinking about.

Brennan's vegetarian dish was placed in front of her and she looked at it in appreciation. She really was starving.

The lasagna was absolutely delicious. Maybe it was the fact that she was so hungry, but Brennan could have sworn it was the best lasagna she ever tasted. Of course, that was ridiculous, since a deduction like that was unsubstantiated by any true empirical evidence.

However, it was still very good.

"You should try some of this, Booth," Brennan cajoled. "It's tasty _and_ good for you."

"No way, Bones!" He was having none of it. "There shouldn't even be such a thing as a vegetarian lasagna. It's wrong, Bones. It's a crime against humanity."

"Really? I would think genocide, apartheid, terrorism were crimes against humanity Booth, but not a vegetarian dish."

"Ok, Bones, so it was a gross exaggeration, but way to kill the conversation."

Booth attacked his pasta with gusto. The minute he had the first bite he remembered just how very hungry he was. Funny how a mind-blowing orgasm could push a little basic necessity such as food right out of your mind.

"Come on, Booth, just one tiny bite," Brennan wasn't giving up. She speared a piece of food on her fork and brought it up to his lips, "How do you even know you won't like it until you taste it?"

"There are some stuff you don't have to taste, Bones. You just know." But, of course, he gave in.

Just like he always did when it came to her.

Booth tasted the lasagna and had to admit it wasn't totally awful, "Ok, it's better than I expected but I'll stick to my chicken, thank-you very much." Booth went happily back to his pasta; he was quickly making a significant dent on his overflowing plate.

"Oh, Bones, this is absolutely delicious. Thank-you for picking this." He really was thankful, she could have ordered him something absolutely revolting.

"You are welcome. Although, at the time, you said you didn't care," she reminded him with a crooked smirk.

"Yeah, Bones, at the time I couldn't even think, so what makes you believe I could have cared what you picked out of the damn menu?"

Her soft laugh curled around him, warming him from the inside out. She didn't laugh very often. Booth was aware some people thought she didn't even know how, but he knew better.

Because she laughed with him.

Because _he_ made her laugh, and some days making her laugh was the freaking highlight of his week.

"Oh, Booth, you've demolished that." Brennan pointed out, though she had already eaten an enthusiastic portion of her plate as well. "So, I bet you care now."

"You bet I do. I was freaking starving." Looking at her with narrowed eyes, Booth accused, "You were evil, Bones, so very evil."

Brennan didn't even pretend she didn't know what he was referring to. She knew _exactly_.

"Well, Booth, you really only have yourself to blame." Brennan put her plate aside as she was quite full and she wanted to leave room for the cake, "It's important that we take responsibility for the choices we make."

Smiling at her smug tone, Booth scooped up the last of his pasta and wiped his mouth with the napkin the waiter had quickly brought at his request. The food _and _service were both really excellent; they definitely had to come back. He also pushed his plate aside and leaned into her, bringing his face very close to hers.

"Yeah, it is, Bones," Booth agreed as he cupped her neck to bring her even closer. His voice was a velvet whisper against her lips. "Just make sure to remember that when I have you wet and wild underneath me."

He swallowed her soft gasp of surprise as he kissed her swiftly. Just as quickly he released her lips, though he was still holding her neck and his face was still only a hairbreadth away.

Brennan was a little stunned, but as always, she was quick to recover.

"Are you going to make me beg, Booth?" Her voice was just as soft and seductive as his.

"Do you want me to?" Booth's eyes darkened and his voice went husky.

"Only if you are ready to pay the price once I get you hard and frantic underneath _me_."

_Oh, Hell Yeah. _

He felt his brain short circuit at her words and before he could recover she had pulled away from his grasp and was facing the waiter that had popped seemingly out of nowhere and was inquiring about dessert.

"I'll have the chocolate cake." Booth pulled himself together at the sound of her voice ordering dessert.

He had to get it together because he was going to make damn sure that his brain was not the only one that short-circuited tonight.

Booth forced himself to table the stunningly arousing conversation they'd been having. He'd wait until they got home to continue it.

_His home_.

Because there was nothing like home-field advantage. The excitement that was racing through him was almost appalling. _Almost_.

"What kind of pie do you have?"

When he was told the pie of the day was strawberry he smiled wickedly and asked, "Can I have a side of strawberries with that?" Of course, he could.

"_Perfect_." Booth's wicked smile widened when he turned it on his partner and saw her swallow.

_Oh yeah, she knew what was coming and she could hardly wait._ Neither could he.

Bringing her hand to his lips, Booth kissed the inside of her wrist.

"I'm going to make sure you never look at dessert in the same way again, Bones," he promised in the most sinfully seductive voice she'd ever heard.


	14. Dessert

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/N: Ok, all--dessert. I realize the pressure was on and I hope it meets expectations. This chapter took a slightly unexpected turn for me as I just couldn't help the reminder of how this whole thing started for B/B. But it's still pretty long and smutty. I hope you all like it but if u don't I'd still like to know, sometimes writing is just trial and error. So review your little hearts out and let me know what you think!

Also, I'll try to post once a week (likely Sunday night)on this story. I have a likely conclusion in mind but not for at least 7 or so more chapters. BUT I've decided to write smutty unconnected little drabbles all about B/B and with no storyline to keep track of and shorter word count I expect they'll be much quicker to write so once I have a number of them I'll post them throughout the week. Hopefully it'll make the wait shorter. hopefully :)

**Chapter 14:** **Dessert  


* * *

**  
The dinner plates had been efficiently cleared by the oh so competent wait staff.

It was now time for dessert.

Brennan found it impossible to break eye contact as Booth sucked her middle finger into his mouth. She was transfixed as he swirled his tongue around it before popping it back out.

"Touch yourself, Bones."

_What?_

Did she hear him correctly? The smirk on his too-gorgeous face told Brennan that she absolutely did.

"I thought that was supposed to be your job, Booth." She argued, though Brennan wasn't really sure why she was arguing with him about this. It's not like she hadn't gone damp the second the words left his mouth. Maybe arguing with him was exactly the point, because arguing with Booth was inevitably exciting.

"Nice try, but I bet you just spread your legs under the table." His lips sucked her finger again. "It's getting you hot, isn't it? Just thinking about touching yourself right here. Believe me, it's getting me hot too."

"Let go of my hand." He was so right and there was no point in pretending otherwise. "How far do you want me to get myself, Booth?" She smiled at the way his hand tightened around hers. Two could play the provocative words game.

"Not very, Bones." Booth was determined not to let her rattle him.

Dinner had been fairly neutral territory. But appetizers had belonged to her and now dessert belonged to him.

"Just enough so that I can taste you on your finger when I suck it into my mouth again." He was very gratified at the glazed look in her eyes as he released her hand.

Unable to look away from him, Brennan slowly moved her hand under the table and slipped her wet finger inside her body. She kept her eyes on his as she moved her finger leisurely, dipping it down a little to test her wetness before stroking herself just a little faster.

_Oh, god._ She bit her lip to keep quiet.

She'd gone from damp to wet with one touch and she knew he knew when he whispered, "Are you nice and slippery?"

Brennan nodded yes as she rubbed her slick moisture over her clit. It felt _so_ good to feel her wetness coating her walls as she fondled herself lazily.

"I wanna taste, Bones." At his words, she brought her hand up and Booth immediately brought it to his lips. He sucked her finger clean and this time she closed her eyes in pleasure.

When Booth released her hand, Brennan opened her eyes again and before he could even ask, she returned her hand between her legs and used two fingers to stimulate herself.

She rubbed slowly, letting her forehead fall on his shoulder as she played with herself. There was something so decadently seductive about sitting next to him, head on his shoulder, while she pleasured herself under the table.

Just as she was beginning to feel the tension escalate deliciously, Booth dropped a kiss on her head, saying, "Bones." And Brennan knew her time was up. She couldn't help the slight moan as she purposely dragged her fingers over her clit on the way out.

Booth almost moaned himself at her glistening wet fingers. She tasted so outrageously good he could barely wait until he got to use his tongue on her. _Holy hell_, he was going to lap her up like the most delicious cream.

As he licked her fingers again Booth wondered just how close she was getting herself every time she dipped that hand down. She was panting a little and he didn't want the game to go too far because there was just no way he was going to let her get herself off.

Booth had barely released her hand when she moved it under the table again. This time, Brennan wasn't playing around. She rubbed her clit in fast little circles and then used her fingers to stroke in and out her body in quick, shallow motions.

Booth could hear her panting getting faster and faster and knew it was time to intervene. He kept one hand on the table, but moved the other down to place it high on the inside of her thigh.

"Bones," his voice was low. "You are getting close, aren't you?"

"Yes." She gasped her answer as she stroked herself faster.

She had never been this wet just from touching herself. She never even got this wet when she fucked herself with a vibrator. Oh, god, it seemed she only ever got this wet for him.

"How close?" Booth's own voice was becoming strained. It was almost ridiculous how much this was turning him on; just knowing that she was pleasuring herself madly right there next to him.

"So _very_ close." Her fingers were moving frantically inside her body now. She turned her head into him and bit his shoulder right through his shirt.

"Stop." Booth tried to make his voice stern and uncompromising, but it was a little hard when he wanted to watch her play with herself so much.

But he wanted to play with her more. So making his tone firmer he repeated, "Temperance, stop."

"No." The response was automatic, even though Brennan knew he wasn't going to give her a choice. Even though she was desperate to feel his fingers deep inside of her. Because no matter how good she was feeling right know, she knew he could make her feel even better.

"Yes. I'm not going to let you finish yourself off, Bones. You know I'm not, so stop before I make you."

But Booth knew she wasn't going to listen, so he moved the hand on her thigh to grip her wrist and whispered hotly in her ear, "I know you like fingering yourself, Bones, but you know what, I can finger you so much better."

_Oh, yes he could_. She had first-hand knowledge of that indecently erotic fact now.

"_Oh, God_." She moaned, but whether because of his words or because he removed her hand, Brennan really couldn't say. When he brought her fingers to his mouth, she felt every tug of his lips echo low in her belly.

Brennan pressed her thighs together, trying to relieve the throbbing between her legs. But when she felt her thighs rub wetly, she couldn't help spreading them again.

"Your hands on the table, Bones," Booth echoed her earlier words. "No matter what."

Before she could answer, Brennan saw their waiter approaching with dessert and tried desperately to compose herself.

The desserts placed in front of them looked amazing, but Brennan could barely see them through the arousal battering her body.

She felt drugged with pleasure. Her temples were pounding, the pulse at her neck beating wildly, and her nipples so tight they ached. She was gripping the table hard, desperately trying to prevent her hands from reaching up and rubbing her breasts roughly over her dress.

"Eat your cake, Bones. I know how much you were looking forward to dessert." Picking up a strawberry from the little bowl the waiter had set down next to his pie, Booth added, "So was I."

But instead of eating the strawberry, he brought it under the table suddenly and used it to tease her wet, little pussy.

"_Booth!_" Brennan's entire body jerked in surprise at the feel of the cold fruit as well as the unexpected caress.

He rubbed the fruit softly up and down over the entrance to her body before he popped it in his mouth.

Ignoring her shocked gasp, he placed the spoon in her hand, "The waiter said our dessert was on the house for you, Bones. You don't want to make them think you didn't like it, right?"

Picking up his own spoon, Booth dug into his pie. After a couple of bites of the absolutely scrumptious pastry, he picked up another strawberry. This one, he rubbed over her swollen clit, stimulating her with the tip of the strawberry until she nearly passed out.

" 'Cause you like it, don't you Bones?" Oh, the bastard. "_You like it so much_."

Refusing to give him the satisfaction of an answer, she started eating her dessert. Brennan had eaten this cake before so she knew the fudge was perfect and the cake moist and delicious. But right now she couldn't appreciate any of these subtleties, because he was making sure she could process nothing but him and his damn strawberries.

Booth had to smile at her silent rebellion. He loved her like this, so turned on and ready it was making his head spin. Or maybe it was the taste of her that was making him lightheaded. Because the pie was incredibly good, but the Brennan-covered strawberries were even better.

Brennan almost whimpered when she saw him reach for another one. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. Her body had been so, so ready to feel his long, wide fingers slide into her and instead he started this teasing game that was making her lose her mind.

Didn't Booth realize she needed her mind? Without it she'd get fired and would be unable to work with him anymore.

Apparently, he didn't realize because he moved the strawberry down and pushed the tip a little inside her body. He thrust the tip of the fruit into her a few times until she wanted to scream in sheer frustration.

_God, she wanted his fingers on her_. But even more than that, she wanted his rock-hard cock thrusting into her. Either way, one thing was for sure, a strawberry was just not going to cut it.

"_Booth_ . . . stop, _just stop_ with the damn strawberries." Her voice sounded desperate and she didn't care anymore.

"But they are so tasty, Bones." Oh, he sounded like he could go through the damn bowl before he finally touched her.

No way was she letting that happen.

Brennan knew she wouldn't be playing fair but, again, she didn't care. Because he already had an unfair advantage.

Her body, her mind, her heart so incredibly susceptible to him, so desperate for him.

_So very unfair_.

"You promised to finger fuck me, Booth and you've yet to follow through," she fleetingly wondered if she should sensor her next words and decided to hell with it. "I know you don't want me to be thinking about the fact that I could be here with someone else who would be more than happy to use his fingers on me."

Brennan wondered if he would rise to the bait. After all, he had to know by now that she wanted _him_ so badly it was almost laughable. He had to know no one else would do it for her after this. _After him_. Rationally thinking, the words should just roll off his back.

But, of course, when it came to her, Booth only had a passing acquaintance with rationality.

Booth dropped the strawberry he had picked up back into the bowl. Before she could even blink he whipped his hand under the table and slid his fingers roughly into her.

"Oh, YES!" Brennan wasn't sure if she'd kept her voice at an appropriate decibel because his fingers had slid so deep inside her body she was certain she would feel him for the rest of the night.

He stroked her furiously and then he stopped.

"Bones, listen to me very carefully." His voice was suddenly seething, all playfulness gone, but it did absolutely nothing to dampen her excitement.

Brennan's spoon dropped from her nerveless fingers as she waited breathlessly for his reaction to her reckless words.

Booth knew she had been trying to get precisely this reaction out of him, but he was helpless not to give it to her. Her words had washed over him unexpectedly and reminded him precisely of the fact that some other man could have been here with her, touching her like this.

She was going to spend all night, and every other night from now on, in his arms, but at least for tonight, it could so easily have been someone else.

Booth had promised himself he wasn't going to let her rattle him, but she was so damn good at it.

"I know you are trying to push my buttons. _I know it_. But, it doesn't really matter that I know, does it? Because you know exactly how to push, don't you?" He used two fingers to spread her, and used his middle finger to rub her now exposed clit in hard, but precise circles.

It was Brennan's turn to bury her face in his neck and try to muffle the ecstatic sounds coming helplessly out of her.

"You got what you wanted, Bones. Just like you knew you would. But I know that when you decided to press that particular button you also realized there would be consequences. And I'll be more than happy to show you just how right you were."

The two fingers spreading her and the one rubbing her clit dipped suddenly inside her. He used his fingers mercilessly on her. And she trembled blissfully against Booth's hard body as his words, low and uncompromising, washed over her.

"I'm going to fuck you with my fingers now, just like you want me to, Bones. But later tonight when I have you in my bed, you better remember there are always consequences when your aim hits the mark."

He stroked his fingers in and out of her just a little violently. She was so damn slick Booth knew he wasn't hurting her. He was just giving her something to think about.

"I know this is for me, Bones," he whispered darkly as he stroked her harder so she would have no doubt what he was talking about.

Booth had long ago dropped his own spoon, pie forgotten and now he brought his hand to cup her face against him. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek in a gentle caress even as he told her in a hard, hard voice, "I know your excitement, your moans, your _fucking_ delicious wetness is all for me."

His fingers inside of her were out of control, emphasizing his words with rough, relentless strokes.

Brennan brought one hand to his chest and gripped his shirt tightly as she opened her mouth on his neck in soundless moans.

"I know the things I'll do to you tonight, the things I've _done_, you'll never again let anyone else do, Bones. And I know you know that and that knowledge is the only thing keeping me from taking you right here, right fucking now." Booth's words were low but so precisely enunciated that they seemed to vibrate the very air with their force.

"Instead I'll wait until we get home to show you exactly _why_ you'll only ever spread your legs this desperately for me, Bones. Why you'll only ever be this wild, this frantic, this unrestrained for me. _With me_, Bones."

He felt almost feral, the intensity of his emotions compromising his control on every possible level.

Booth closed his eyes to regain some of that control but couldn't find any and so he stroked her harder to anchor himself as she dug her nails into him. Every thrust of his fingers on the way in and on the way out rubbed her clit ruthlessly until she finally came apart, helpless against the onslaught of sensations hitting her body like blows.

"I know," she told him on a breathless gasp, the orgasm ripping through her with the intensity of a storm. She closed her legs, trapping his fingers inside her, as her body continued to vibrate.

"I know you already know, Bones. But I'm going to make sure and remind you all damn night long." His heart was pounding viciously in his chest, reminding Booth he lost his goddamn mind. He used his fingers and his words to let her know, in no uncertain terms, she was his and wondered if she was going to kick his ass once she recovered.

Booth turned his head and kissed her damp forehead, over and over. He was petting her softly now as she shuddered lightly against him.

He'd meant every single word he whispered to her but couldn't help wonder if he'd terrified her with such pure, unadulterated passion . . . because, my god, he'd damn near terrified himself.


	15. Talk to Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/N: okay, here it is. I apologize for the delay but it's pretty long. And in my defense, meager as it may be, I've been posting smutty one-shots almost daily :) All right, enjoy and I know lurking is darkly seductive but don't give in, don't do it! Hope u like :)

Big thanks to** jerseybones** for beta'ing this. The chapter really flows much better because of her suggestions :)

**Chapter 15: Talk to Me  


* * *

**

Brennan felt electrified.

Like she stuck her fingers in a high-powered socket and miraculously survived the blast.

In the restaurant, she had been slightly dazed, still high off that orgasm that somehow seemed to echo in her body even as she sat in the car next to him.

Booth had taken advantage of her compromised mental faculties and paid the bill before she could even think of arguing. She'd let it go, not only because her mind had still been scrambled but because she knew the next few times they had lunch together she wouldn't even deign to hear his argument. She would just take care of it before he even had time to take his wallet out.

And honestly, at the moment, such insignificant matters really did not concern her.

She was much more concerned with the way he made her feel. Alive. Exhilarated. _Wild._

And riding next to him now, she was also concerned by the tension coming out of him in waves.

Brennan took one look at her partner and knew he was driving himself crazy with whatever thoughts were going through his head. Even with her poor ability to read emotional nuances she could tell he was tense.

_And she knew him. _The strained look to his features told her all she needed to know.

"Booth," Brennan sighed. "Whatever's on your mind, just cough it out."

His smile was automatic, "The word is spit, Bones, spit it out."

"That's disgusting. I really do need to start researching how such language infiltrates a culture." She mused aloud, "It's not really my field, but maybe I'll write a paper on it." And her genuine excitement at the prospect made him laugh out loud. His hands automatically relaxed on the steering wheel.

"It's just an expression, Bones, it's not supposed to be researched and analyzed," Booth explained and he wondered when her inability to grasp even the most common expressions had gone from simply amusing him to actually making him melt.

"Well, it makes no sense," she insisted, but quickly focused again. "Now, talk to me, Booth. Why are you so tense?"

"Because I'm waiting." He should have known she would notice. After all, she knew him too. "I'm waiting for you to react and maybe kick my ass or something."

"React . . .?" But she quickly put it together. "You mean, react to your blatant display of alpha-male dominance and testosterone-fueled possessiveness?" Her cat-like smile made him wonder just how painful the ass-kicking was going to be.

"Yeah, Bones, that's exactly what I mean." And he couldn't help growling, "Even though you know damn well you provoked me on purpose, just because you were too greedy to wait."

"I resent the term provocation," she said primly, keeping the smile out of her voice. "I prefer incentive; you reacted of your own free will."

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "Like you didn't know what would happen. Like you couldn't predict that I would react by using my fingers on you _instantly_."

Oh, yes, she had predicted exactly. And having her predictions confirmed had been so very satisfying.

After all, that was what scientists lived for; proving their theories right. And his reaction to her was no longer a theory, it was now a law. And turning theories into laws was the ultimate quest of scientific inquiry.

"Bones, don't tell me you didn't know that those words would immediately fuel the need to prove you are mine." He was serious now and so was Brennan when she answered.

"Booth, I'm not yours. I'm an independent, autonomous individual and under the laws of this country no one can own me. I belong only to myself."

Oh so, so rational, no room for gray in her black and white thought process. "I didn't say I owned you, Temperance," he clarified. "I said you were mine. There's a difference."

"What? How can there..." She was all ready to argue the impossibility of such a statement, when he stopped her in her tracks.

"Because it goes both ways, Bones." His explanation was soft, but lethal.

"Both ways?" Her own voice was quiet, but also confused and now even somewhat vulnerable.

Booth glanced at his partner and sighed, his heart beating almost painfully as he slowly reached over and took her small hand in his.

"It's hard to grasp, isn't it?" He kept his voice soft.

How was he supposed to explain that he was totally in her hands; that he was hers completely, when no one ever before had stuck around long enough to belong to her. When she didn't even believe anyone would do so.

"Booth . . . I'm not sure that . . . I mean, I don't . . ." her voice was hesitant, but her hand tightened automatically on his.

"It's ok, Bones," he reassured gently.

"I'll prove it to you. I'll tell you, I'll _show_ you. All night, every night." His voice was raw when he pleaded, "Just . . . please, promise you'll let me." Silence enveloped the car until all he could hear was his rapidly beating heart.

_Oh, she could break him so easily, _Booth thought. So much damn power over him and she didn't even know it.

"Talk to me, Bones." The vulnerability in his voice reached her and she brought his hand to her lips to reassure _him_. She would promise him whatever he wanted.

"I promise." Even if she wasn't quite sure what she was promising, it didn't matter. She trusted him to show her whatever he was talking about, to prove whatever needed to be proven.

"Every night, Booth?" She teased suddenly because his expression was so very solemn, and all she wanted now was to see him smile again.

He relaxed completely and allowed himself to be drawn into her teasing. _She'd promised._ And he believed her because he trusted her also.

"And every day, Bones," Booth answered cockily, smiling at her suddenly playful tone. "Just like in every single one of my fantasies."

"Fantasies?" Brennan's voice reflected her surprise, "About me, about us?" It had never occurred to her that he would have fantasies, but it was only fair since she had some of her own.

"Well . . . I mean it's an expression . . . you know . . ." He was actually blushing now and her entire body went hot as she wondered exactly what he been fantasizing about.

"Yeah right, Booth," she mocked. No way was she going to let him backpedal out of this, "You actually think I'm going to let you get away with that?"

She dropped her voice seductively and ordered, "Now talk."

"Bones, some things are private, you know." Booth argued, though he knew it was futile. And even meaningless because there was very little between them that was private anymore.

"How about if I start?" Brennan wanted to laugh out loud at the way his head whipped around but she didn't even crack a smile, "Keep your eyes on the road, Booth."

"I tell you one of my fantasies, you tell me one of yours." There was no way he'd be able to resist. He'd want to know, because among other things, he would want to give it to her, "That's fair, right?"

"Playing with you is never fair," he grumbled. "You have too many advantages."

"Yes or no, Booth?"

"Yes, damn it!" He gave in sulkily, "You know I want to know."

"I know you do and I want to tell you because it'll get me hot and it'll drive _you_ nuts."

"Start talking, Bones." Booth wondered if he had some kind of death wish.

This was so reckless, considering the last thing she done to make him nuts while he was driving. He'd almost wrecked the car. Twice. And now the drive back was even longer because his place was farther._ So, so reckless._

"I have quite a few, you know," she informed him. "But I guess I'll choose a fairly recurring one."

Booth wasn't quite sure what to expect but it sure as hell wasn't . . .

"You know what's been happening lately every time I observe from the one-way glass an interrogation you are conducting? . . . I can't really concentrate because I'm too busy fantasizing."

"_What?_" He shot her a shocked look before returning his eyes to the road. "_Are you kidding me?_" His voice was strangled.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Booth?" Brennan asked calmly, but his reaction was exciting her. "You are very good in there, you know. And it made me wonder just how good you would be when it had nothing to do with an interrogation. Especially with the adrenaline I'm pretty sure would still be running through you." Her voice sounded so matter-of-fact it was incomprehensible.

_How could she be telling him this so calmly?_

"But I'm fairly certain you would be just as excellent no matter what you were doing in there, so what I'm really wondering is this," her minute pause made him hold his breath. "What would it be like if you fucked me against the glass with all that adrenaline still running through your body."

"_Holy Crap!"_ He went viciously hard and let go of her hand to grasp her thigh. Hard.

"That's right." Brennan was just warming up, "I walk into the room and you are still tightly wound, like you always are right after an interrogation." She started tracing a pattern with her index finger on the top of his hand as she narrated.

"And I want you to just let loose. And you do. The moment you see me sit on the table and open my legs, you do, Booth. Because in my little fantasy I'm wearing a skirt and you can see my tiny thong. You rip it right off me and finger me a little before I wrap my legs around you and you carry me against that glass I was just on the other side of." Her voice was so husky now, Booth knew she was getting herself hot with her little story.

But, oh god, there were no words for what she was doing to him. The mental images she was creating were crashing into him feverishly and he wanted to close his eyes and let them batter him deliriously. But he couldn't. He couldn't close his eyes and she just kept talking.

"I drop my legs for one second so I can unzip you and you spill into my hand so damn hard, I am absolutely desperate to feel you inside me. I don't want to wait because I'm already so wet and I know you are going to make me come so quickly the minute you stroke into me. And when you raise my skirt and do exactly that, you go crazy. Running your hands under my blouse to fondle my breasts through my bra and slamming into me so fast I can't even think. "

"_Oh fuck, Bones,"_ he panted hoarsely, his hand gripping her thigh fiercely; trying to stay afloat in the sea of eroticism she was unleashing on him.

"Oh yeah," she agreed raggedly. "Just how hard do you think you'd fuck me in that interrogation room, Booth?"

"_So damn hard_." Oh, he was absolutely depraved, because his body was burning from the inside out. And he was oh so tempted to just drive to the Hoover building and defile that interrogation room _right now_.

"I think so too." She closed her eyes to calm herself down a little, finger still drawing a pattern on his hand. "Why do you think I can't stop fantasizing about it?" No need to answer because the question was so very rhetorical.

"Damn, Bones," Booth whispered, voice plainly stunned. "How am I ever going to walk into an interrogation room again without getting a hard-on?"

She laughed delightedly and reminded him, "Your turn."

"Oh Bones, I've fantasized about making love to you every damn where, in a million different ways."

"Good to know, Booth." Outrageously good. "Now pick one."

He took a deep breath. "Fine." His entire body was throbbing from the images she created and he wanted to make her as crazy as she had just made him, "How about one from just last week?"

"Last week?" Booth knew he taken her by surprise, it always felt incredibly good to do so.

"That's right. You remember the case we closed last week, right? When we searched the victim's apartment we found a bunch of sex toys, even though she had a fiancée?"

Oh yes, she remembered because they gotten into a heated discussion about the woman's need to use toys even when she had a steady partner. And about using sex toys period.

"I remember."

"Yeah, I bet you do, because as I recall you were pretty adamant that women often need toys to keep themselves satisfied, even when they have the real deal."

"That's right, because the real deal might not be satisfying their needs, for a variety of . . ."

"I already heard it, Bones," he interrupted before she could launch into another lecture. "Just like I heard about your own little toy collection." His eyes darkened as he remembered how she casually informed him that it was perfectly acceptable for a woman to have a variety of toys and how she had a few herself which she used quite often.

"Did it get you excited," she taunted. "Thinking about how often I used them on myself?"

"Bones," he said wickedly, "I got excited thinking about showing you that the real thing is better than any damn toy."

"Really?" she breathed.

"Hell, yes." Time to play. "All I keep thinking about is going to your place and telling you that you don't need them. But you are not going to just listen to me are you, Bones?"

"No." Brennan stopped moving her finger on top of his hand, her entire body going still as she waited.

"Of course not." He was so aroused already, Booth knew this was a bad idea, but he couldn't stop. "So I'm going to have to show you, aren't I, Bones? 'Cause you need hard, empirical data."

"Always." Booth had relaxed his hand on her thigh and was now using his fingers to lightly caress her smooth skin.

"So the first thing I do is undress you and lay you on the bed. I kiss your naked body all over and when I kiss you between your legs you are already dripping wet. And I know you want me inside you but instead I use your favorite toy on you. Which one do you like the best?" At the question, her legs parted a little, unconsciously, but he noticed.

"My vibrator," her answer came out almost on a moan, she just couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I bet you do." His voice was hypnotizing her, sending shivers down her body with that smooth, husky tone. "But I'm going to show you that after I'm done, you'll like me inside you best of all."

"So I kneel between your legs and I use it on you and I know I'm supposed to be proving a point, but suddenly, I'm feeling like such a hypocrite because it's turning me on so much to use that damn thing on you. Because you are writhing under my hands so outrageously and spreading your legs so wide I know I'm about to get you off with your own vibrator."

Glancing at her, Booth saw her open her legs on the seat even more and bring her hands up to rub her breasts. Oh, god, it was so damn erotic.

"But if I get you off like that, I don't really prove my point, do I?" He couldn't help himself anymore. Releasing her thigh, he used his hand to stroke himself through his pants. "So I replace the toy with the real thing and I get you close before I pull out of your body and use the vibrator again."

She had pressed her legs together tightly and closed her eyes, head thrown back. But she was arching into her own hands as she rubbed her breasts faster. Looking at her, Booth could only thank God that they were about to get home.

"I switch over and over again, Bones. Between my very hard dick and your little toy, until you can't take it anymore and then you have to pick." He pulled the car in front of his apartment and killed the engine.

"What's it going to be, Dr. Brennan?" His voice was hoarse, both hands gripping the wheel like a life-preserver.

Booth waited until she opened her eyes and looked at him to ask, "Do I make you come with my body or your damn toy, me or it, Bones?" _She'd better not make the wrong choice._

"Oh, God, you." Her immediate response made his entire body react. "_Absolutely you!"_

"Right answer, Bones," he told her as he got out of the car. Before he could go around and get to her door, she was out too and heading for the elevator.

Booth walked next to her. But he didn't dare touch her. He didn't even speak. He was holding it together by a thin, almost non-existent thread and he did not want it to snap before he could get her behind the locked door of his apartment.

They walked into the elevator and Brennan saw him push the button out of the corner of her eye. She was barely breathing. She knew if she said anything, if she even moved wrong he would crack. And though she briefly considered elevator sex, which had definitely made it to the fantasy list, she decided against it.

Because when he let loose, she wanted it to be behind closed doors. When they made each other scream, only they would hear it.

They stepped out of the elevator in silence. But it was the kind of silence that screamed.

Excitement. Desire. Anticipation. Need.

_Longing_.

It screamed it all.

Booth opened his door and she walked in ahead of him, making sure not to brush against him.

Brennan turned to watch him as he closed the door, the click of the lock reverberating through the room. Booth watched her as if he wanted to commit her to memory.

His body was so rigid, she knew there be no give anywhere when she touched him. His eyes smoldered.

A tiny moan escaped her lips.

And he pounced.


	16. Both Ways

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/N: First off, uber-thanks to **jerseybones** for her fabulous beta work.

OK, I'm trying to post this again, I don't know what happened before!! Hope it's viewable now :) If there are continuing issues by tomorrow I'll delete it and try to post again.

I finished my school-work earlier than expected, so... posting this a whole day earlier than planned :) Plus I know ending last chapter with a pouncing Booth was slightly evil and I'm trying to repent. What do you think-pounce-worthy?

**Chapter 16: Both Ways**

**

* * *

**

Booth wrapped his arms around her slim waist and lifted, crushing his mouth to hers. She immediately wrapped her legs and arms around him, trying to get as close as possible.

But when Brennan realized he'd started moving, she wrenched her mouth away from him and gasped, "Huh-huh, right here." His eyes looked glazed.

"The door, Booth," she clarified breathlessly.

"What? Why?" He just couldn't think, his body pounding relentlessly.

"I have my reasons." Like making absolutely sure that he could never again walk through his front door—just like she couldn't walk through hers—without thinking about this, without thinking about _her._

_It goes_ _both ways, _she remembered.

She was looking down at him like she wanted to eat him up and Booth was desperate to be devoured.

"Fine." He whirled around, attacking her lips again until her back hit the door.

Brennan moaned against his lips; lowering her legs to unzip his pants and cup him through his underwear.

"Oh, shit." He jerked automatically into her hands and it felt goddamn amazing. Booth knew he was about to lose control.

"Bones, we have to … _oh god_ … " his voice trailed off helplessly because it felt so damn good, the way she was stroking his dick up and down through the white cotton.

But he tried again when she reached for the elastic of his briefs. "We gotta … slow down or … I'm not going to last," Booth panted brokenly.

"You only have to last long enough to get inside me," she told him, but his hands were now holding her wrists tightly.

"Don't … say things like that." He was fighting a vicious battle for control and he was losing. "Turn around." Booth prayed that just this once she would do as he asked without arguing.

"Why?" All right, he just had to accept that particular prayer was never going to be answered.

"So I can unzip your dress," Booth explained. Even though he didn't feel like unzipping anything. He felt like ripping it right off her body.

"You don't need to unzip it, you can just lift it," her voice was husky and turned on but still so logical.

His fingers tightened on her wrists reflexively. He never could have imagined the contrast would excite him so much.

"I know, Bones, but I want to undress you before I make love to you." He couldn't help leaning into her and softly kissing her pouty lips. "Please."

Booth saw her eyes go soft and knew it was safe to release her hands. She gave her back to him, placing her hands, palms-down, against the door on either side of her face, forehead leaning against the wood.

He placed an open-mouthed kiss on the back of her neck, so vulnerably exposed by her up-swept hairstyle and felt her shiver. So he did it again. And again.

Booth closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the feel of her soft skin under his lips and forget the fact that his body was screaming at him to just _take_.

Because he wanted to take but he also wanted to savor.

He stepped back and tried to regain some control. Taking a deep breath, he removed his shoes and socks and stepped out of his pants. He was now barefoot, but still wearing his underwear and shirt and he was going to remain that way until the last possible moment because he was determined to make this last.

Stepping close to her again, Booth started gently removing the pins from her hair, one by one. _God, his hands were shaking_. The pins hit the floor as soft hair hit her shoulders. He breathed her in, "Your hair always smells so good, how is that possible?"

"Hair conditioner and shampoo contain certain … " Brennan's explanation trailed off on a breathy sigh as Booth started slowly lowering the zipper of her dress and placing his lips on every inch of skin that was revealed.

He was surprised to discover the back of what had to be a lacy, strapless bra. She was just full of surprises. When Booth lowered the zipper as far as it would go, he didn't remove the dress or unhook the bra. Instead, he trailed his lips back up her spine, leaving a wet trail as he licked her.

"_Booth_ … "

"Shhh." He placed his hands over hers on the door before trailing them across her skin, "Let me." He ran his palms over her bare arms and shoulders and then down to span her waist.

"When I saw you walk out in this dress tonight, all I wanted to do was run my hands all over it." And he did so now, trailing his hands up her side slowly, "What's this material?" Booth asked, hands still moving up.

"Satin," she whispered, letting her head fall back on his shoulder.

His hands were now caressing the sides of her breast and when she leaned back against him, Booth finally cupped them. And now he knew she had some lacy little bra under this dress. He moaned a little, helplessly pressing his erection against her.

Brennan moved her head slightly and he pressed kisses to the side of her neck, as his hands trailed back down to her hips. He grasped the material and slowly tugged it up, but stopped when the edge of the dress hit the curve of her ass. He knew on the front, the dress was _only just_ covering her sex.

She whimpered when Booth removed one hand from her hip to explore her inner thigh, caressing the skin he just uncovered. She shifted, automatically opening her legs wider, but when his hand met the edge of the dress he stopped and moved to the other one.

"I can feel your heat," he told her huskily, running his hand up and down between her legs from behind but without actually doing anything other than slightly caressing the inside of her thighs.

"Stop teasing," Brennan told him softly but didn't really mean it because he was drugging her with pleasure.

The hand at her hip moved up to cup one breast again and tease her hard nipple with his thumb. He removed the other one from between her legs and spread it over her ribcage over the satiny material.

The hand over her stomach started moving down and Brennan closed her eyes in anticipation. His fingers teased the edge of the dress before he dipped them into her. His palm rubbed the soft fabric over her mound, while his fingers slid easily between her slick folds.

_God_, she was so wet; every time he touched her, so very shockingly wet and he couldn't help wonder, "Bones, I have a question. Will you answer me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She would answer anything as long as he kept touching her like that.

"Because it's personal and I want you to answer me honestly." He kept thumbing her nipple softly and dragging his fingers over her clit a little more roughly.

"Just ask, Booth." Did he know the contrast between the soft touch on her breast and the harder one between her legs was driving her crazy?

He closed his eyes to gather his courage, voice raspy when he asked, "You are soaking wet. Does your body always get like this? Or is it just for me?"

"You know the answer to that." She was surprised he even had to ask.

"I actually don't, Bones. I just know what I desperately _want _the answer to be," Booth confessed, using his whole hand now to rub the tip of her breast as fast as he was rubbing her core.

She tilted her head back, and curling one arm around his neck, she brought his lips to hers. She swept her tongue inside of him, even as she arched her breast into his hand and moved her hips on his fingers.

"_Oh god, _Booth_, _just for you_,"_ she whispered the words into his mouth.

"I'm really glad to hear that, Bones," he told her breathlessly, pressing himself even more against her so she could feel his body's out-of-control response to her. "Because, _holy fuck_, only _you_ get me this freaking hard." The friction of his hands on her breast and clit was turning into a slightly frantic rhythm and she could feel her body getting ready to snap.

"Booth … _stop_," Brennan forced the words out. She wanted him buried inside her body when she came.

"I can't stop. I can't stop touching you." He buried his face in her neck and moaned, "I want to make you come so badly."

"Believe me, that won't be a problem." She used both hands to immobilize the one between her legs before he could push her over the edge. "I just want to feel you inside me. Please, just … get inside me." She could barely get the words out.

And he finally relented, dragging his hands away from her so he could slip the dress over her shoulders. It fell down her body to pool on the floor. She stepped out of it and turned to face him in nothing but her bra and heels.

Booth was sure his eyes were dilating at the sight of her and he sucked his breath in a shocked gasp he knew she heard.

_For the love of God._

He trembled, his body paralyzed by the way she looked standing in front of him in nothing but her high heels and the tiniest bra he'd ever seen. _My God._ He'd never seen a bra like that; no wonder he'd been unable to tell she was wearing one. The lace was a pretty aqua color and it looked fucking painted on her; but what was making him almost hyperventilate was the cut. The intricate lace just _barely_ covered the edge of her nipples, her breasts spilling out over the top so seductively it was making it impossible to think of anything but tonguing her crazily.

He closed his eyes for a second to prevent himself from attacking her. But in his mind all he could see was her: Almost naked; eyes bright with arousal; chest heaving over that sinful bra; long legs encased in fuck-me heels; and beautiful, soft skin everywhere. And, oh shit, the small triangle of curls between her thighs glistening wet from when he dragged his fingers out her.

"Booth … " His eyes snapped open at the soft uncertainty in her voice. Oh, god, he'd just been standing there and she didn't realize it was because he was trying not to jump her and eat her alive.

Without warning, he grabbed her hips and slammed her into him, his mouth sucking her nipple desperately through the lace of her bra.

Brennan's head fell back on a moan and her fingers tangled in his hair. His hands ground her against his painful erection as he worshipped her breast with his tongue.

"I want you so bad it almost scares me." His whispered confession ran through her body as he moved his mouth to her other breast.

"More," she panted, because the way he was sucking and kissing had her desperate for so much more.

Booth ran his teeth over the pale flesh that spilled out over the lace and then he soothed her soft skin with his tongue. He placed open-mouthed kisses all over her quivering chest and then sucked hard, tasting her, marking her, branding her. He traced the edge of the bra with his tongue, though her beautiful, coral nipples he only sucked through the lacy material. But he sucked them like they were his favorite treat, leaving the material soaked and plastered to her.

Brennan was moaning continuously now, grinding herself against him and pressing her breasts into his greedy mouth.

"You are so goddamn beautiful," he told her, trailing his lips down the valley of her breasts and to her taut stomach. "It's really not fair." His tongue laved a wet trail down her belly, but her hands tightened in his hair and stopped him.

"_No_ … please … get inside me." Brennan's voice was almost shaking. "One stroke of your tongue and I'll come."

The raw tone to her voice made his dick throb in anticipation and he gave in, trailing his lips up again until he reached her mouth.

Booth kissed her wetly and whispered against her lips, "You know when I taste your delicious pussy I'm going to take my time." His words made her crazy.

She moaned against his tasty mouth and bit his bottom lip hard, her hands flew to his shirt and started frantically opening buttons. Halfway through, she grew irritated and popped the rest of the buttons with a little growl of frustration that sent his hips crashing into hers and pinned her to the door.

"God, yes." Booth sounded like he could barely breathe because she'd pushed the ruined shirt off him and raked her nails down the bare skin of his chest. "Oh, Bones, I love how dirty talk makes you crazy."

She kissed the sculpted muscles, tracing her tongue everywhere, while her hands yanked his underwear down swiftly. His erection spilled eagerly into her hands and she ordered, "In me. Now."

Her tone said not to mess with her and Booth was so desperate to be inside her, he almost complied. Almost.

He stepped out of his underwear and bringing her hands to his chest he told her wickedly, "Patience."

"_Booth_ … _"_ she said warningly, digging her nails into him sharply.

"Touch me some more, please," he asked her sweetly, gripping her thighs open just a little and stroking himself between them, right under her throbbing sex.

"Booth," Brennan whispered, feeling herself go wetter at what he was doing. She petted him like he asked, running her lips from his shoulder to his jaw.

"Raise your arms above your head," he asked huskily. And she didn't even argue, raising her arms up and letting her head fall back against the door. He continued to stroke between her thighs without entering her body and moved his head to tongue her nipples through her bra again, the position of her arms thrusting her breasts out deliciously.

"Holy shit, Bones, I can feel you dripping on my cock." The friction every time he stroked between her thighs was incredible, but even more arousing was the feel of her wetness lubricating his strokes.

"That's because I'm desperate to feel you … I want you to fuck me … now." Her eyes were still closed, even as she begged, "Will you just fuck me, please," her voice came out soft, seductive, breathy and he was helpless against it.

"Wrap your legs around me." She did it before the last word even left his mouth and he boosted her against the door as he stroked into her.

Brennan's moan merged with his, her arms dropping down to wrap around his neck.

"You feel so perfect." His thrusts became faster, in rhythm with his words, "So. Fucking. Perfect."

Her nails raked his back and she gasped, "So do you."

With every thrust into her, her breasts pressed against him and he could feel the wetness of her lace bra on his chest from when he sucked her before. The sensation was so erotic he slammed into her quicker so he could feel it over and over again.

"Oh yes." Brennan buried her face in his neck and panted against him, "_So close_, yes, yes, yes!" She shook violently as the orgasm hit her and she tightened her legs around his hips, her inner walls contracting and bringing him so close to the edge.

Booth wanted to let go so much, his entire body shuddered with the effort to hold himself back. But he wanted to blow her mind even more than he wanted to come, because she'd been blowing his all damn night long.

_Both ways, Bones. _

Clenching his jaw, he continued to stroke into her, hard and unyielding.

"Booth?" Brennan's voice was faint and a little startled.

"Again," he said and she didn't even pretend to misunderstand.

"I can't," she whispered, even though she was still oh so wet from her orgasm, and the feel of him still hard and stroking between her legs was damn stimulating.

He gripped her hips harder and licked up her chest and throat, her head falling back to give him better access.

"Yes, you can." God, he was going to explode. But he stroked almost completely out of her, until only the tip of him was inside her body.

"Don't tell me you don't want this," Booth whispered, his voice hoarse but determined. He kept his body away from her, teasing her with the tip of his penis until she whimpered. Then he fed his cock inside her slowly until he was buried inside her to the hilt again.

"Move," her raspy order electrified his whole body, even as he feverishly wondered: _How?_

How the hell was he going to move without imploding inside her fucking perfect body?

He bit the side of her neck and licked the small bite before moving, groaning in ecstasy all the way in and all the way out. She clenched around him and he threw his head back and let out an almost animalistic groan. He pumped harder into her, desperate to feel her come so he could shatter with her.

"_Fuck, Bones,"_ his voice came out painfully strained. Moving her legs higher on his hip, he stroked in at a deeper angle.

"_Yeees._" Her voice was desperate now, her walls so sensitive but her body so ready to surrender all over again. "Don't stop. Harder."

"Oh, shit Bones, any harder and I'm going to fuck you right through this door." But he slammed into her harder, groaning in rhythm with the sound of flesh on flesh. Ramming her against the door over and over again.

"OH GOD!" He couldn't help screaming as he stroked into her tightness, "_Come on, baby._"

His body exploded against his will and the orgasm seemed to last forever as he spilled himself inside her body in wave after hot wave.

"BOOTH!" Brennan felt her body gather and splinter viciously as he started coming. She felt his release match her own as he moaned brokenly against her neck. He pumped into her rhythmically and she let the orgasm wash over, both hers and his.

_So incredibly unbelievable. _

He couldn't stop shaking and neither could she. Brennan was almost shell-shocked; the only thing holding her up was his body and the door. Suddenly Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and turned so that his back hit the door and still holding her in his arms, slid bonelessly down to the floor.

Brennan rested against his chest, her legs still wrapped around him. Their bodies were still joined and she could feel him pulsing slightly inside her.

It was a toss-up as to which one of them was more stunned.


	17. Point of Clarification

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Much thanks to** jerseybones** for her lovely beta work. Thank-you!!

Hope you like this chapter. I took it in a little bit of a different direction(which is why it took me so long to write it) because I thought it made more sense. But in my crazy mind everything makes sense so I guess the real question is does it make sense to you? Don't be shy, let me know :)

**Chapter 17: Point of Clarification**

**

* * *

**  
Booth closed his eyes, even as he hugged her tighter against him. She was still breathing hard and he wasn't in any better shape.

The term earth-shattering came to mind, but even that seemed bland in comparison to what had just happened against his front door.

"Bones," his voice was still dazed. "You lost count, yet?"

"Not quite," she answered faintly and Booth could feel her smile against his neck.

"You will," he vowed, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "And it's barely past midnight," Booth reminded her playfully, his fingers playing with the edge of her bra. "We are going to blow tantric sex out of the water."

"Oh, Booth," Brennan's voice was husky against him and her body limp on top of his. "No wonder you are so damn cocky."

"What … what do you mean?" For some reason her words made him frown.

"Well, sexual prowess is a critical component in a male oriented hierarchical society." Brennan could feel him tensing and though she could almost see the collision, she didn't quite know how to stop it. "I just … I meant that you are … you know … very good, quite incredible really, in terms of sexual …"

"Bones," he interrupted, all playfulness gone from his voice. "You really think this had anything to do with _sexual prowess_?" Booth practically spat the words out. Damn, he just knew she was going to go all hyper-analytical on him and just piss him off, of course he knew. She wouldn't be Bones otherwise. "Because I gotta tell you, yeah, I've always been pretty good, but I've never been _this_ good."

He gripped her shoulders and pushed her back so he could look her straight in the eye. "You really think you are going to be able to rationalize this?"

"Booth, I don't understand why you are getting so worked up." God, she couldn't think, not when she was still wrapped around his naked body.

So she pushed off his chest and stood up. Realizing she was still wearing her shoes, she slipped them off and reached amid the scatter of clothes around them. The first thing Brennan touched was his shirt, so she pulled it on, but could only fasten a few buttons because she had popped most of them earlier trying to get it off him. She looked at him, still naked and sitting on the floor, and she wanted to lick him all over but he was frowning up at her so she knew she needed to fix something; she just wasn't really sure what.

"I'm afraid I don't understand why you are upset by an honest and flattering evaluation of your sexual skills." Brennan frowned as she tried to make sense of what was going on. "I'm sure I can't be the first one to tell you. Didn't Cam or Reb … ?"

"Bones!" Booth jumped up from the floor, almost ready to throttle her. "Yeah, I'm good in bed, so are you for that matter, but do you really think that's the reason we just spontaneously combusted against my front door?"

"Well, an objective evaluation would lead me to that conclusion, yes." Brennan was proud of herself for keeping her eyes above his neck. And for holding back an automatic lecture on spontaneous combustion; this conversation was already pretty disastrous.

"There," he hissed, advancing on her with a mutinous look and backing her a little further into his kitchen. "That's why I'm upset. Because you are just so … argh!" He turned away from her, running his fingers through his hair on a frustrated grunt and then whirling around to face her again.

His eyes narrowed as he walked toward her, she was now pressed against his kitchen counter and he grabbed her hips and lifted her easily.

"All right," he said on a growl. "We are going to have a talk." But he couldn't help stepping in between her legs and running his hands up to cup her hips under his shirt. _Damn, but she sure looked good in his shirt._

"Okay," she agreed readily, wrapping her legs and arms around him and kissing his scowling mouth. She traced his lips before she slipped her tongue inside and for a few seconds he kissed her back, seemingly forgetting that he wanted to have a talk. His fingers tightened on her hips and his tongue dueled with hers before he remembered himself.

Booth wrenched his lips away and gasped, "You are fucking dangerous." He pried her legs from around him and stepped back so he could press her knees together, making sure to use his arms and thighs to cage her in and keep her contained. "But I'm not touching you again until you understand a few realities, Bones."

"Can I touch _you_?" she asked innocently, pressing her palms against his hard chest.

His eyes closed automatically at her touch before he snapped them open again, shaking his head to clear his mind a little. "Behave and listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Yes," she said earnestly, though she kept her hands on him.

"Point of clarification, Bones," he kept his voice soft as he gripped her waist, but there was no mistaking the intensity radiating from him. "Sex this outrageously mind-blowing? It's only between us, _because_ it's us. Tell me it's ever been this way with anyone else?" The question was clearly rhetorical, but Brennan answered anyway.

"It hasn't," she whispered, the seriousness of the implication hitting her unexpectedly.

"That's right, Bones, and it never will be." His eyes drilled into hers as he clarified, "For either of us."

"Booth, rationally speaking, you can't really know that." Brennan couldn't help arguing because his words were exciting and terrifying her at the same time.

"Yes, I can," he answered and because he could see both emotions battling for supremacy in her eyes, Booth leaned in and trailed soft kisses on her collarbone as he whispered, "And you can rationalize all you want, I know why you are doing it, but I'm not going to let you hide behind it."

"I don't hide," she told him defiantly, her nails digging into his skin.

"No?" his voice was so seductive next to her ear. "Then tell me why we go up in flames the moment we get within breathing distance of each other?"

"Sexual attraction is a combination of …" Brennan's voice trailed off as he bit her earlobe; but she wasn't really surprised. Even before the words left her mouth, she knew she wasn't saying the right thing.

"Nope." He ran his hands up and threaded his fingers in her hair, his questions still soft and seductive against her. "Tell me why you can't get enough of me? Tell me why I'm desperate for you all the damn time?"

"Booth … I … we …" Temperance Brennan always knew the answers to every question but his words were wrapping around her and making it impossible to think, making it impossible to do anything other than feel. "We both feel attracted to …"

He nipped at her again and she grew frustrated, "Damn it! What, what do you want me to say?"

"The truth," he challenged, making her want to wipe that smug tone from his voice.

"This is my truth and if you don't like it, you can just go ask your questions to the other women you screwed before me." Irrationally, the thought of those women made her angry, and she wanted to draw blood when she added, "And maybe my answers will be a lot more satisfactory to whoever I screw after you."

"You are such a little liar," he growled, tightening his hands hard in her hair in reflexive reaction to her words. She had some goddamn remarkable aim, but he refused to lose it. He was going to wait to get her under him before he showed her what happened when she pushed his buttons so recklessly.

Right now, he was going to push back.

"You telling me you don't care if I go fuck someone else, Bones?" His words made her jerk a little before she could control it and Booth smiled predatorily as he tilted her head back. "You don't care if I touch and kiss and run my hands over another woman's body until she moans and screams my name the way you've done tonight?"

Her eyes flashed in undisguised fury and he felt satisfaction run rampant through every inch of him. "You can't lie to me worth a damn," he said crushing her lips with his. She opened her mouth and kissed him brutally, biting his lip hard.

"Feeling vicious, Bones?" he asked throatily, tasting blood on his lip. "Serves you right, because I always go vicious thinking about whoever got to touch you before me. And no fucking way anyone gets to touch you after, no fucking way you want me to touch anyone else either, do you Bones?"

"No," she whispered harshly.

"I didn't think so." Booth brushed a kiss across her forehead because she was looking a little stunned. He knew she needed to process so he said softly, "I'll be in the bedroom, don't even think of running away."

"I wasn't," she said honestly. "I need to think."

"I know. Think about this." His eyes kept her hypnotized as he confessed against her lips, "No one that came before you can tell you about the way I lose control, the way I can't get enough, the way I'm freaking ready anytime, anywhere. Only you can, because it's only with you, Bones, it's only for you that I lose my mind that way, over and over again."

His words left her breathless even after he disappeared behind his bedroom door. She could see he left the door ajar, and Brennan was sure he was letting her know two things: One, that all she had to do was push it open and walk in and two, that he'd be able to hear her if she tried to walk out the front door.

But walking out wasn't even on the list of things running through her mind right now. Rather she was more concerned with the way his words reverberated through her entire body.

… _tell me why we go up in flames … why you can't get enough … why I'm desperate for you …_

She knew._ God_, she knew why, she just couldn't verbalize it.

… _you telling me you don't care … if I touch and kiss and run my hands over another woman's body … no fucking way anyone gets to touch you after, no fucking way you want me to touch anyone else either …_

It was irrational, so horribly irrational but she damn well cared. Monogamy was such a societal construct, she knew it and yet she was falling victim to it without even putting up a fight. After only one night she couldn't imagine wanting anyone else but him to touch her ever again. And she did _not_ want him to touch anyone else but her. God, the mere thought made her both sick to her stomach and ready to punch someone.

… _no one that came before you can tell you about the way I lose control, the way I can't get enough, the way I'm freaking ready anytime, anywhere. Only you can, because it's only with you, Bones, it's only for you_ …

And she knew what he meant because no one could attest to the way she burned either, the way one touch made her out of control, no one but him, because it was only with him, for him.

Brennan's eyes narrowed dangerously on the semi-closed door.

_Oh, the bastard_. Making her addicted to him with his drugging kisses and talented hands, his soulful brown eyes, and unrestrained passion. Making sure she would forever need a hit of him.

Her eyes burned, a match to the fire running through her veins, as she walked toward his door, barefoot but still wearing his shirt.

_Point of clarification, Agent Booth, addiction should also be a two-way street._

She was going to make damn sure of it.


	18. All That Goes Unspoken

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

UPDATE!! I know, I know, have you been waiting patiently? Thank-you so muuuuch!! This chapter gave me fits, I looked at it a million times trying to get down what I was trying to convey! Especially, insight into Brennan's emotions. I have given myself a mild anxiety attack getting this out and now all I want from you, faithful reader, is to let me know what you think! Okay, so no actual anxiety attack was had, but it was close, so I'd love it if reviewing didn't slip your mind :)

This chapter would have forever remained in limbo without **jerseybones,** who looked at it repeatedly, encouraged, and metaphorically-speaking held my hand, as I tried not to weep in despair. LOL. Thanks so much!!!

It's a long one, enjoy!

**Chapter 18: All That Goes Unspoken  


* * *

  
**

Booth leaned against the headboard of his bed, waiting tensely for her. He really didn't think she was going to run, but he'd thrown a pair of sweatpants on as a precaution; just in case he was wrong and had to run after her. When it came to Bones it was always better to be prepared.

He didn't know how long he waited but the clock on his bedside table told him it was almost one in the morning. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday.

Booth smiled ecstatically at the thought. _Oh man, it was going to be the best Saturday ever_.

He was going to wake up with her, hopefully, draped all over him. Even if she liked her space in bed and he woke up to find her on the other side, all he had to do was reach over and wrap himself around _her_. A dreamy sigh escaped his lips and he was so distracted by the fantasy, he almost missed the slight creak of his door as she pushed it open.

Every inch of him tensed all over again as she stood there, framed by the entryway and looking at him with narrowed eyes.

Booth swallowed painfully, his throat suddenly going dry. He'd seen that look in her eyes before; when she was looking at a particularly difficult set of remains on her lab table and she just couldn't wait to examine them, to attack them, to discover every single piece of information she could wrench from them.

His heart started pounding furiously. _What the hell had she been thinking about out there?_

Brennan closed the door behind her and walked slowly to stand at the foot of the bed. She raised an eyebrow at his sweatpants; she was pretty sure she could guess why he was no longer naked. Maybe she should have walked out the door, just to see if, when he caught her, there'd be any self-control left to him. The thought alone made her body run hot, but she didn't display any outward manifestation. She refused to let him know he was getting to her just by leaning against his headboard in nothing but a damn pair of sweatpants.

"Did you come to any conclusions while you were thinking, Bones?" Booth asked the question mildly, trying to keep his voice composed.

"A few," Brennan answered, walking to the side of the bed and placing one knee on the mattress. Before he could even blink, she had straddled him, but she didn't touch him.

Booth couldn't contain his gasp of surprise at finding her suddenly on top of him and he breathed through his nose trying to calm his racing heartbeat; she would surely feel it if she placed her hands on his chest.

Brennan undid the few buttons still remaining on the shirt she'd so blindly picked up from the floor. The shirt gaped open but she didn't remove it because she just knew that seeing her wearing his shirt had to be turning him on. She slid forward a little so that she was sitting on his lower stomach, right above the edge of his sweatpants.

"I concluded ... I_ know_, that I only want you," she said clearly, looking directly into his eyes, hands on her thighs. "I can't imagine wanting anyone else."

She saw his eyes flash and he jerked away from the headboard, one hand slipping under his shirt to touch her back and the other dragging the material down a little to expose one shoulder. He nibbled on the exposed skin, dragging his teeth up her neck and then tracing his tongue down to her shoulder again.

Brennan's head fell back as she said, "I can't imagine wanting anyone else but you to touch me, ever again."

Booth's eyes went dark as he placed sucking wet kisses on her throat before moving to her other shoulder. Moving the shirt out of the way he repeated the process; teeth scraping up and his tongue soothing on the way down.

"Suck me until you can feel my wetness on your skin," she ordered, rubbing her bare sex on his lower stomach so he'd have no doubt what she meant.

He didn't say anything, merely ran his hands up her back to unhook her bra, but she felt his erection stirring behind her.

Booth trailed his lips hungrily over her chest as he released the bra and threw it on the floor. Placing his hands on her waist, he ran them up until his thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts. When he blew his hot breath on them, her nipples pebbled deliciously and so he pressed her forward a little until the hard points grazed his bare chest. But he made sure to keep a firm grip on her so she couldn't crush her breasts to him, instead he kissed her mouth, all the while lightly brushing his chest against the sensitive tips.

His actions told her, he was trying to maintain control. He was trying not to let her words unravel him, but if he wanted to hear that which was so hard for her to say, she wasn't going to accept anything less than the full force of his reactions.

Brennan had kept her hands resting on her thighs but now raised her arms and tangled her fingers in his hair. She bit his lip hard—though she didn't draw blood this time—before breaking the kiss.

"Either suck me or I keep my conclusions to myself," she threatened, even though her voice was already a little breathless. Booth relaxed his grip and she immediately rubbed herself more firmly against him.

He cupped the full weight of her breasts in his hands and bringing his mouth to her right nipple he sucked it hard, one hand massaging the neglected one. Her fingers were still tangled in his hair and she gripped hard also, pressing herself against his mouth.

"I want you to want only me." Her words surprised him enough that he stopped his ministrations.

"Bones, holy shit, I sure as hell only want you," he said huskily against her breast, before trailing his lips to her left nipple and sucking even harder.

_I want you to want only me … always_. But that one she couldn't yet say out loud. Because, oh god, even though he had said he was desperate for her and she believed him, did that mean forever? Would he be desperate for her always?

She felt her throat close up at the terrifying certainty that _she_ would be desperate for _him_ … always. She knew the way he had reached her mind, her body, her soul was something no one else would ever be able to do. He was incredible and she knew it but how would she survive it if he ever realized that she … wasn't.

So instead she said, "I want you to want me … irrationally." It was one of the worst extremes she could think of. "How badly do you want me, Booth?"

"I want you so damn much," he rasped, releasing her nipple and trailing his lips up so he could crush her mouth with his. His arms wrapped around her and he gripped the back of the shirt while he sucked her tongue. "Bones, you have no fucking idea," he added fiercely, running his fingers in her hair.

"I think I have some idea, Booth," she told him, rotating her hips and pressing her core into him.

"_Oh damn, you are soaking me_," his agonized voice told her just how much that fact turned him on.

"Move down, Booth," she told him, pressing her knees on the mattress and lifting a little so he could move.

He released her hair and obeyed, sliding down until his head hit the pillow. The change had her now sitting on his sternum and when she moved, he groaned at the feel of her wetness dragging down his body.

"Damn, oh damn, Bones," he repeated, his hands automatically sliding under the sides of the shirt she was still wearing and moving to her hips so he could press her harder into him. "That's so hot, don't stop."

"You like it?" she asked innocently, taking his hands and placing them on the mattress.

"Yes," he said honestly. "It's driving me crazy."

"I want you to go crazy for me, Booth," she told him, releasing his hands so she could rake his chest with her nails. "Rip the sheets if you have to, but don't move your hands."

"I've been going crazy all night," he reminded her, eyes closing and his back arching at the feel of her raking nails.

"I want more," she told him huskily, pressing her torso into him and trailing kisses on his jaw while she rocked her lower body back and forth. The grinding motion stimulated her clitoris and she moaned against him. His eyes snapped open at the noise and his hands gripped the sheets viciously.

"Does it feel good?" he asked in a voice rough with desire.

"Oh yes," she panted, rubbing her hard nipples and her wet clit desperately on him.

"Let me touch you," he pleaded, wanting so badly to stroke his fingers into her and make her come on him.

"No." She stopped moving and abruptly reversed her position so as to still be straddling his hips but with her back to him. "You don't get to touch, you only get to feel now," she told him, dragging his pants down and freeing his erection.

She felt almost mad with the need to make him _feel;_ feel so much that he would forever want this, need it, crave it. Forever want her, need her, crave her, just like she already knew she would forever need him.

"Bones," he groaned at the view of her glistening wet center as she got rid of his sweats. Oh God, he could see and smell her desire; it was wrapping around him like the most delicious drug. He couldn't see what she was doing but suddenly her hands gripped his painful erection and he bucked under her.

"What are you doing?" he croaked.

"Making you crazy," she answered, pumping her hand up and down, not very slow but not very hard either.

When she leaned down and gave the head of his dick a quick pass of her tongue, he couldn't hold back his scream, "BONES!"

"Tell me what you want and I'll do it." She released him and he nearly whimpered. "Why don't you start with my hands," she suggested huskily. "What do you want me to do to you with my hands, Booth?"

_Shit, she was going to kill him with pleasure._

"Wrap them around my dick." She complied but when she didn't move them, he knew she wanted detailed instructions. _Oh God_.

"Squeeze me tighter, yes!" His head moved restlessly on the pillow as he told her, "Stroke me, Bones … oh yeah … _shit,_ just like that."

"Booth …" Her hand was moving exquisitely on him, but her voice was soft when she confessed, "I … I can't explain it … but I know it could never be like this with anyone else."

He felt his breath catch at her words and his hips bucked helplessly into her hands.

"I … I don't want it to be like this with anyone else for you either. I'd care … I'd care so much if you ever felt this way … again, with someone else, I mean."

She was pumping him quickly, but her voice was coming out slowly, almost hesitant. And he couldn't see her expression but her hesitant words and soft hands were scraping over every inch of him; the combination doing something to his body that he could barely even understand.

"Bones, turn around," he asked because he wanted to see her face.

But she didn't and Booth could almost feel his eyes rolling back when she stopped moving her hands and whispered, "I want to suck you."

"Bones," he pleaded, running his hands over her beautifully smooth back.

"Please, Booth, just tell me."

"Lick me," he moaned, giving up at the almost vulnerable tone to her voice.

"How?" she whispered the question so close to his cock, he felt her breath.

"I don't care," he said frantically. "Just, please, use your tongue on me."

"How?" she repeated softly and he groaned in desperation.

"_Fuck_, swirl your tongue around the head and then suck the tip."

She followed his instructions flawlessly and he tried to keep his hips as still as possible.

"Oh, GOD, that's so good!" The feel of her soft lips sucking the tip of his dick was agonizingly delicious. And then, without asking for any more direction, she took more of him inside her mouth and started sucking harder.

"_Bones."_ His hips bucked helplessly and he begged, "_Bones, please_, I don't want to come like this_."_ She was now using her lips and tongue on the head of his dick in a way that was turning him inside out. But it was her words that were making him absolutely delirious.

"No one before has made feel like this, and … oh god, you are right I can't get enough of you." She whispered her words as she ran her lips over his length, almost worshiping him with her mouth. "I don't want to ever get enough, I don't think I ever will and … it terrifies me to think that you ever could."

Booth screwed his eyes shut trying to hold back the orgasm. "Bones, _please baby_, _please_, look at me."

She finally relented and though he asked her to do so, he almost screamed in frustration when she released him. Brennan turned back to him and slid her wetness along his erection before sliding forward again. His absolutely gorgeous chest was rising and falling in sync with his desperate pants and so she licked a trail up his stomach and started tonguing his nipples. Booth's eyes flew open at the feel of her wet tongue and he groaned helplessly.

He buried his hands in her hair, his body arching off the bed. "Look at me," he panted, as she continued to lick and kiss his chest, using her tongue and teeth with deadly accuracy.

She finally raised her gaze to his but she continued to rock her hips back and forth. Not only could he feel her slickness but with every movement the curve of her ass would graze his erection.

"I could never … _ever_ … get enough of you." His voice was unequivocal, and her eyes glinted as she crushed her mouth to his, her hips moving wildly on him.

She kissed him like she wanted to brand him and he was going crazy at the way it was making him feel. "_I can't … take it,"_ he moaned against her and Booth wasn't sure what he was most desperate to do right now; wrench her down on him and beg her to fuck his brains out or flip her on her back and do the exact same thing. The way she was touching him was driving him out of control and he knew why. He knew the hunger, the need, the _possession _he could feel in her kiss was driving him wild because he wanted, _needed_ her to want him like _this_; like she wanted to make him hers as much as he did.

Brennan gasped for air and looked at her partner. She didn't like to make assertions without empirical evidence but she was a hundred percent sure that there was nothing more erotic than Special Agent Seeley Booth desperate and moaning under her.

"Booth," she gasped, running her hands up to caress her throbbing breasts. "One finger, soft and slow."

She didn't have to explain, he immediately understood and untangling one hand from her hair, he used his index finger to massage her swollen clit in soft, slow circles.

Brennan bit her lip and groaned softly, closing her eyes and increasing the pressure she was using on herself. Booth licked his lips unconsciously as he watched her, riveted by the look of pleasure on her face and the way she was touching her beautiful, delicious breasts.

"Do they ache, Bones?" he rasped entranced, rubbing her a little faster because he just couldn't help himself.

She didn't answer him but she rocked her hips faster and arched further into her own hands. So he kept going.

"God, I love that you get this wet for me," he husked appreciatively. "I can't wait to lick you right here," he added, highlighting his words with the rotation of his finger. "I'm going to lick you dry, make you wet, and then lick you clean all over again."

"Stop talking," she ordered, but the order lost some of its effectiveness since it came out on a throaty moan.

He was rubbing her nice and hard, applying the right amount of pressure to drive her wild. _God, she had to do something or he was going to make her come_.

"You are done," she panted, removing his hand firmly.

"Bones … unnghhh!" Whatever he'd been about to say disappeared on a wild groan as she moved up and back, teasing her slick folds over the tip of his erection. His hips automatically jerked up, trying to get closer to her, but she wrapped her hands around him to keep him controlled.

"God, Booth, you are so hard," she told him, keeping a tight grip on him.

"It's for you, Bones," he growled savagely. "I'm always this hard for you."

"It's outrageous how hot that makes me," she answered, releasing her grip on him. Bracing her hands on his stomach, she lowered her body a little so that only the tip of him was inside her.

When he jerked up again, she dug her nails into his skin and warned, "You better behave."

"Bones, why are you doing this?" he practically whimpered when she raised her body again, effectively slipping him out of her.

"Because I can't be the only one addicted to this," she answered candidly, going down again.

"_Fuck,"_ he gasped. "Are you crazy?" He was trying to make sense of her words but the only thing he could process was her wet heat gloving the head of his cock. "I've been addicted to you long before I even touched you."

"Have you really?" She slipped down a little more and Booth whipped the pillow from under his head and used it to muffle his scream. When he removed it, his eyes were wild and his voice scraped raw.

"Years, okay Bones," he confessed wildly. "I've been high on you every fucking day for years."

Her eyes went wide and she sank all the way into him, her heart beating erratically at the feral look in his eyes. _Years. _

"You fit perfectly inside me," she noted hoarsely, raising her hips just a little and sinking into him again. "_I want you, I want you so much_," she whispered over and over as she started moving slowly on him and Booth was sure he was going to lose his mind.

"_Bones._ God, please." He ran his hands feverishly over her back. "Ride me, baby."

She picked up the pace a little, but not nearly fast enough.

"Faster," he begged and she was helpless not to give him what he needed. This much of him she had. All night he'd shown her his body was hers, his passion _for_ her, but what about his … heart? She was a scientist; she shouldn't care, she shouldn't even contemplate the metaphorical perception that the heart was something one person could give to another. At least not outside the context of surgery. But then, why was she wondering about his? Why was it driving her crazy that out of all the things he had said tonight, he'd never once mentioned that particular organ?

She moved faster, trying to keep the doubts out, trying to block the questions.

"Don't hold back," she demanded. "Just let loose." She rotated her hips faster, refusing to give him a choice.

"Oh, yes, _oh fuck,_ yes!" he gasped, her words exciting him as much as her rocking movements. She was slick and hot, gloving him tightly and sending shudders of pleasure up his spine with every slide of her hips. His own hips pistoned wildly under her and she met his thrusts hard and fast, making him quickly spin out of control.

"_Bones_ … _I'm_ … _I_ _can't_ …" his voice broke on a moan as he tried to keep it together. He was way ahead of her and trying desperately to hold back.

"Please, please come apart for me like I come apart for you whenever you touch me," she pleaded softly.

"_Bones …" _ He laced his fingers tightly with hers as she moved even faster, her face buried against his neck.

"I need you. Please, need me like I need you."

Her words shattered him.

He just couldn't help it. His body spasmed under her as wave after wave rocked his body. Her words burned against his skin, her voice and her body drowning him in the most intense pleasure he'd ever experienced. Booth wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in the curve of her neck and inhaling shakily.

_HOLY FUCK._

For so long he thought that taking it slow was just another way of protecting his heart from the devastation she could potentially wreak once he handed it to her. But maybe he'd really been protecting himself from the knowledge that touching her would ruin him forever.

Maybe it hadn't been his heart at all. Because how could you protect something you'd already given away?

He'd given his heart to her long before tonight so maybe it was just the knowledge of _this_ that he'd been trying to protect himself against.

His body shuddered.

This devastating feeling he already knew only she could create.


	19. Sweet Satisfaction

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

First of all, let me get this unpleasantness out of the way! If you read Only Between Us you read my rant on underage readers. And I can't stop you from reading and clearly I don't know everyone's age, but I will not be replying to reviews if I _**know**_ that you are underaged. I'm sorry, I don't say that to be mean, but these stories are **very, very M **and if you are in your early teens you really should not be reading them. I'm sorry and I hope this does not sound too harsh but if you are 12,13, 14, etc. I cannot condone replying to reviews and tacitly ratifying the behavior. Can't and won't. All right, preaching over (god, that exhausted me)

Yay, update! I'm so excited to be posting this chapter, hope you guys like. As always, I apologize for the delay and I hope that my other stories make up for the long wait between posts on this one.

**Jerseybones**, if I could I would give you Booth as a present for the fantastic beta'ing! Oh all right, maybe I wouldn't give him to you _completely_ but we could have like a time-share or something, lol! Thank-you!

**Chapter 19: Sweet Satisfaction**

* * *

Before turning her over, Booth gently removed the shirt she was still wearing and ran it between her legs, cleaning her up and then sending it flying along with his sweat pants.

"Bones?" Rolling on top, he braced his forearms on either side of her so as not to crush her with his weight. Booth smoothed the hair away from her face and waited for her to look at him; his body still vibrating from the force of his orgasm and her words nearly imprinted on his skin.

"I need you too," he whispered, voice hoarse and intense. "I've needed you for so long, I can barely even remember a time when I didn't." The azure tone of her eyes darkened to a cerulean blue and her mouth opened breathlessly as his words rained down against her parted lips.

"In every way there is, you understand?" Her eyes closed on a tiny moan and he trailed his lips along her jaw to the sensitive spot under her ear. "I need you in every single way there is and … I …" his voice hesitated slightly before continuing on, "I need you to need me too."

"I do." The words were barely audible, her face strained with a mixture of emotion and desire that was threatening to overwhelm her. Trying to give her time to adjust to the emotions, Booth nipped her earlobe playfully and concentrated on the unfulfilled arousal that was still roiling through her; he knew she'd been so close when he shattered helplessly under her.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful than you, on top of me, wearing nothing but that shirt," he whispered softly, trailing butterfly kisses across her forehead, her cheeks, and finally her lips.

"I've never seen anything more erotic than you, under me, going crazy between my legs," she whispered back against his mouth, eyes closed.

"I did go crazy, Bones," he agreed, running one hand slowly down the side of her body and tracing circles on her hipbone.

"Between your legs," Booth conceded, placing a kiss on her delicate chin. "In your mouth." Another kiss on the tip of one still-pebbled nipple. "Under your hands." His lips continued to move down as he listed, "Against your front door. Against mine. In the car, in the restaurant, in the car."

"You already said that one," she reminded him in a strangled voice.

"It bears repeating." His lips glided across her skin at a maddeningly slow pace, raining kiss after soft kiss on her perfect skin.

"Booth," Brennan whimpered when his lips moved from her hipbone to her thighs, skirting her aching center. She knew a few swipes of his tongue was all it would take for her to explode. She could practically taste the orgasm she hadn't quite reached when he came apart under her.

"I'll take care of it," he promised, gently turning her over so he could give the same attention to her back. "I've been dreaming of doing this for so long."

"What?" she gasped at the feel of his mouth moving reverently over her back.

"This," he moaned. "Just kissing you … _everywhere._" His hands smoothed down her body, followed by his greedy lips. "You remember the FBI gala a few months ago?"

"Yes." Of course she remembered; she had nearly passed out when they danced together and he placed his hands on her bare back. The sight of him had unraveled her; he'd just looked so gorgeous, and when the night ended she had not wanted to say good-bye. She had practically yearned to stay with him, to wrap herself around his solid frame and inhale him. "You only danced with me once."

"Because if I had put my arms around you again, I would not have been able to let go," he confessed. "When you took off your wrap and I saw the back of that dress, I almost cried."

Booth remembered how he had spent the entire night mesmerized by the curve of her back. He had wanted to trail, first his hands and then his lips, oh so softly down her spine; and his stomach had clenched painfully every time she danced with someone and he'd seen hands on that soft, soft skin. When he'd finally gotten the courage and asked her to dance, his hands had almost trembled as he placed them on her back.

"You fit so beautifully in my arms." He was now mapping out every inch of her back with his tongue. "So damn perfectly, I knew if I touched you again I was going to break down."

"I just wanted to dance with you," she admitted hoarsely into the mattress, arching sinuously into his tongue.

"Oh, Bones," he groaned against her skin, lips moving down her spine to her pretty behind. "After I danced with you, I didn't dance with anybody else, I just watched you all night, trying to prevent myself from doing something crazy."

"Something crazy?"

"Yeah," Booth sighed, nipping her cheeks lightly before moving down to the back of her thighs. "Something crazy. Like walking behind you and pressing my lips against your neck." He parted her legs and she tilted off the bed on a tiny moan. "Like wrapping my arms around you and taking you some place, any place, where I could run my hands, and my lips, and my tongue against all that skin I just can't stop dreaming about."

As he confessed, Booth licked the inside of her thighs, going up and up until finally running his tongue across her in one quick swipe. Brennan bucked into his mouth on a muffled groan as he plunged his tongue into her from behind in quick, little strokes.

She was panting his name over and over when he grabbed her hips and flipped her on her back. He wanted to fucking eat her alive and there was really only one way to do that. Brennan gasped as he turned her, hooking her legs over his shoulders, he stretched out on the bed, his mouth level with her dripping wet center.

She was all pink and perfect and swollen and Booth wasn't sure how long he stared before her pleading voice brought him out of his trance.

"Booth," she panted brokenly. "Come on, please, just … ooooohh." His tongue licked her up like ice cream and she arched off the bed. Riding him into oblivion had left her right on the edge and now all it took was two strokes of his tongue on her clit and she came against his mouth.

He lapped up her orgasm greedily until she stopped shaking. "Oh, my god, you taste even better on my tongue than you do on my fingers." And then he opened his mouth on her again. Delicately, Booth ran the tip of his tongue around the edges of her folds. Lazily, he swirled around, content to just taste her as she recovered from the orgasm.

_Jesus, no one should have the right to taste this good. _

She was spent and sated but he couldn't tear his mouth away from her. He knew he would love going down on her but this was ridiculous, because all he wanted was to get her off with his tongue over and over again.

In the past, he had never minded doing this particular activity, it was nice to taste a woman and Booth tended to be a generous lover who liked to please his partner. But he was also a guy, and there were quite a few other things on his list that ranked above this.

Going down on a woman was nice, and in some circumstances maybe a little hot, but not a must-have. Or so he thought. But clearly he'd thought wrong, because putting his mouth right between her legs and tasting her was not only a must-have, it was fucking non-negotiable. He never thought _this_ could be so freaking addictive, not until he put his mouth on Temperance Brennan and realized every delicious thing he had ever wanted could be found right between her silky thighs.

He was drunk on the taste of her, sweet and tart at the same time. And he thought he was going crazy because Booth could swear she tasted like his favorite key lime pie, her frothy arousal like the most delicious meringue filling.

Using two fingers, he spread her open, tongue now licking her clit in an up and down motion that had her head tossing side to side as that tightening feeling began to gather in her core again.

"Booth … are you …?" She couldn't believe what he was doing to her with that mouth. The orgasm that minutes before tore through her had left her boneless. But he had continued to play his tongue inside her, until nerve endings couldn't help but respond to the relentless stimulation.

"Oh, yeah." His words vibrated against her as he French-kissed her pussy. "I'm gonna make you come again." Her heels dug unconsciously into his back. "And again and again until closing your eyes is all you'll need to remember the way my mouth fits on you."

"Booth …" Her voice hitched as he closed his lips around her clit and sucked. "Ohh … oh, that feels … so _damn _good."

"Yeah?" His tongue moved down to her entrance to catch the moisture oozing out of her. "How about this?" he inquired huskily, driving his tongue into her as far as he could. "How does this feel?"

"Even better," she gasped, hips rolling into his mouth of their own volition. "Yes, _fuck, fuck, fuck_, just like that." Her words ended in gasping moans as the fingers that kept her open, massaged softly.

It drove him crazy how vocal she was. Her husky moans increased in volume as he tongue-fucked her enthusiastically and he wondered just how loud she could get. He was damn well going to spend the rest of his life finding out.

"Booth ..." Her fingers threaded into his hair as she arched desperately into him. "God … that's … I can't … I need … so close … _oh god_, so fucking good."

His top lip pressed against her clit as his tongue devastated her with deep, plunging strokes. He cupped his free hand around her hip, not to still her movements, but just to feel her skin, her pace going nearly wild as she spiraled out of control.

"Mmm … oh yeah," he groaned against her. "Come on, baby, fuck my mouth." She did, the hands in his hair fisting tightly and deep, broken moans escaping her lips at the agonizing pleasure.

As the orgasm hit her, Booth cupped his other hand around her hip as well, keeping her shaking body pressed against his lips.

"So beautiful," he whispered, dropping soothing kisses on the inside of her quivering thighs. Her hands untangled from his hair and dropped heavily on the mattress, her dainty feet moving softly on his back.

"Oh … my … god." Her stunned voice went straight to his dick and though he was still recovering from the way she rocked him, those noises she made, the way she smelled, tasted, felt, was all combining beautifully to speed up the process.

"I want more," he husked, running his hands in a soft caress from the sides of her hips to the sides of her thighs, still resting on his shoulders.

"More what?" Her breathy voice sounded adorably confused.

"More of the way you feel." He ran one hand between her legs, caressing her lightly. "More of the way you taste." His lips pressed right on her center, tongue swiping out to flick her clit. "More of you coming just for me."

"Just more, baby," he said almost desperately, tongue caressing her folds in a gentle rotation. "God, I can't stop licking you." His tongue moved over her flesh in lapping little licks.

"Fuck, you taste so good," Booth moaned against her. "I need … just … need more … _damn_, you're getting so wet … mmm… so soft, so damn delicious."

"Temperance ..." His voice sounded nearly dazed. "I think I could spend the rest of the night just eating you out. I really do."

"Booth," she rasped out, hips twitching involuntarily. "I can't … I can't again … I'm almost de-sensitized."

"That sounds like a challenge, Bones." He blew his breath on her, inserting the tip of his middle finger softly inside. "Tell me," Booth urged seductively. "Tell me what'll get you there again, baby."

"I … shit, I'm not sure." But she damn well was going to find out. "Don't touch my clit … just fuck me with your fingers first."

His eyes darkened at her straightforward answer; the way dirty words would just roll out of her beautiful mouth was all kinds of erotic.

"Like this?" he asked, inserting a second finger and pumping rhythmically. "Oh man, you're so tight and damn, you're hot."

"Yes, like that." Brennan closed her eyes and asked, "Talk to me." And then. "It doesn't have to be dirty," she clarified. "Just whatever you want … your voice ... it gets me hot."

"Really?" His eyes widened in sheer surprise. "That's some dangerous information, Bones." Shit, it was downright electrifying. "But it's really only fair since every single fucking thing about _you_ gets _me_ hot."

"Faster," she panted, running her hands up lazily and palming her breasts.

"It's crazy," he confessed, increasing the pace of his fingers and rubbing his chin gently against one thigh. "It's not just your beautiful skin or your silky hair that smells amazing even after you've spent hours sifting through remains. Or your breasts which are downright spectacular or your heart-shaped ass which always, _always_ makes my hands itch to just cup and squeeze."

Opening her eyes, Brennan stopped the gentle rotations on her breasts and leaned on her elbows to look at him.

"It's everything, Bones." His eyes locked on hers. "Things that don't even make sense. Like that little frown line you get right between your eyes when you are trying to figure something out. Or the way your smile gets a little crooked when you are feeling shy. The way your voice goes up when you're exasperated with an argument and the way it turns raspy when you know you are wrong but just don't want to admit it. When you steal my fries or wrinkle your nose at the hamburger I'm eating, or when your eyes change color depending on your mood or sometimes your clothes … god … it's _everything_."

"It. All. Does. It. For. Me." His stroking fingers punctuated the husky words, his brown gaze piercing her blue-green one. "It all gets me hot, it all makes me realize there'll only ever be you for me."

"Booth." His name fell from her lips on a choked sound and even though she was the one spread open before him, he suddenly felt exposed; desperately vulnerable, unable to identify the emotions flickering over her now almost green eyes.

"Come for me," he whispered, breaking eye contact and lowering his head to clamp his lips over her pink little clit. Her walls were contracting around his fingers and he swirled the tip of his tongue over her clit in rhythm with his fingers before sucking delicately.

Her elbows gave out and she plopped back against the bed, whimpering incoherently as the orgasm crested over her; a combination of delirious pleasure and the faintest edge of pain. She didn't even realize that tiny, barely audible moans were still escaping her lips as he soothed her back down. The fact barely registered that he gently removed her legs from around his shoulders and softly kissed his way up her body. But she felt his warmth enveloping her entire body and she sighed blissfully, opening her eyes to find him staring down at her.

"Hi." His whispered greeting made her lips curve in that little crooked smile that told him she was feeling shy.

Bringing one hand up, she gently stroked his cheek, moving her hand over his jaw and chin. "I'm all over your face."

"I love it," he answered, leaning down. He kissed her gently and she could taste herself on his lips.

"You're so pretty," she sighed dreamily, running her hands over the perfect planes of his face and cleaning him up.

"Bones!" Booth's horrified voice made her giggle. "I am a man! Men are _not_ pretty."

Wrapping her arms around him, she snuggled contentedly into him. "You are," Brennan repeated stubbornly, kissing his neck. "You are gorgeous and you know it."

His arms wrapped around her as well and he rolled them on their side, a mock scowl on his face. "I don't like that term either, try something else," Booth suggested. "Something manly."

"Nice try," she laughed. "But I'm not inflating your ego anymore."

Booth snickered into the side of her neck. "My ego is firmly in check with you around, Bones."

"Mmm …" she murmured drowsily, feeling oh so sweetly satisfied. At some point she knew she had to get up from this bed and get her purse with her cell phone which she'd left in his car, but she didn't want that point to be now.

_Although_, her ordered mind argued, _if you do it now, you won't have to worry about it later. Plus, you shouldn't leave a purse in a car overnight._

"I have to get my purse from your car," she mumbled sleepily. "Cell … wallet, shouldn't …"

"Shh, just nap," he encouraged, dropping a kiss on her head. "I'll go get it in a sec."

" 'kay," Brennan gave in, inhaling him and letting his scent and his warmth lull her to sleep. "Just for a little while." A nap in his arms sounded wonderful. "Night's not over," she reminded him, the words barely understandable as she drifted off.

Booth's arms tightened automatically and he whispered, "I know." Her even breathing signaled she was no longer awake. "This will never be over," he promised softly. _Forever_. _I'll love you_, _forever_, _Bones_.

He closed his eyes but couldn't fall asleep; he knew before the night was over, he would have to say it out loud. And then he would have to ask, _do you feel it too?_

_She had to_, Booth thought desperately, _how could he be the only one feeling this?_

He knew he wasn't; she told him, she showed him that tonight. But at the end of the night, would the woman who worshiped reason and logic above all else, be willing to accept the things she could never quantify?

Like love, like forever, like the sweet satisfaction that he _knew_ they would only ever be able to find with each other.


	20. You Already Know

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I like to keep my a/n light and fluffy and not overly long, so I apologize for not doing so this time. **But it has come to my attention that my writing was majorly plagiarized and to put it mildly, I do not like that! So couple of things:**

**1) **First of all, thank-you very much to the reviewer who alerted me to this, I certainly would have never found out on my own since I only read Bones fic and would have never, ever read the fic that copied it.

**2)** To the person who did it.** PLEASE STOP**. You have used my writing nearly word for word **without **nary a hint of a disclaimer or asking my permission (which by the way, I would have totally given to you if you had bothered to ask first).

Much thanks to the lovely **jerseybones** for her as usual AWESOME beta'ing. THANK-YOU!

**Chapter 20: You Already Know**

**

* * *

**

His fingers whispered along the outline of her face and it seemed almost surreal that she was actually there, sleeping peacefully in his bed, _in his arms_. She snuggled a little into his chest and Booth felt his stomach clench, one inescapable thought assaulting him brutally, _Oh, Christ, I'll never be able to give this up. _

Brennan made a little noise of protest as he gently replaced his chest with a pillow, placing a soothing kiss on her temple. Rolling out of bed, Booth threw on some track pants and shoes, picked up the discarded clothes on the floor of his bedroom and threw them into the hamper. He did the same thing with the clothes in his living room, except for her sexy little blue dress, which he draped over the back of the couch.

Making a quick trip to his car, he picked up her purse and _Jesus Christ_, his gun and badge. Wow, her little tell-me-yours-and-I'll-tell-you-mine fantasy game had really done a number on him. It was cold and he was shirtless, so he made his way back inside as quickly as possible. Booth let out an appreciative sigh at the warmth of his apartment as he closed the door behind him and walked quietly back into the bedroom. Checking the safety on his weapon, he dropped the items on his nightstand, staring down at the sight of her very feminine purse next to his gun and his badge. It looked _intimate_ and so damn right.

Feeling like he could drink a gallon of water, Booth walked into the kitchen and poured himself a huge ice cold glass. _Shit_, he thought, looking at his messy kitchen, _no point in giving her another reason to run in the morning. _He shook his head ruefully as he began tidying up as much as any guy will tidy up a kitchen at nearly three in the morning. After about half an hour of throwing ancient cartons of Chinese food out of the fridge, rinsing the pile of plates in his sink, loading up the dishwasher, and wiping his counter top clean, Booth was fairly satisfied.

Refilling his empty glass of water, he walked back into the bedroom to find his partner walking out of the bathroom, sleepily knuckling her eyes.

"I was thirsty, it woke me up … I borrowed your …" she pointed shyly to the large black T-shirt that read ARMY in block lettering. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not," he answered quickly, mesmerized by the way the black fabric hit her mid-thigh and seemed to swallow her whole. He sometimes forgot that despite her delicious curves, she was tiny.

"Here," he extended his glass of water. "Drink up, Bones."

She took the water with a sweet smile and he placed his arms around her waist, nuzzling the side of her neck.

"How was your nap?" he whispered, trailing his hands up and down her back.

"Mmm," she mumbled, chugging the glass of water and making him laugh.

"You want more?" he asked, taking the empty glass from her and turning around to set it down on the closest flat surface.

"Yes," she answered and when he turned towards her again, Booth found himself in her arms, her lips pressed to his throat. "But not water."

"Whatever you want, Bones," he promised, fingers tangling in her hair and his head falling back in pleasure at the feel of her cool lips on him. "Mmm … oh, damn, that's …" His eyes closed on a husky moan as she kissed the base of his throat, her pink tongue swirling along his skin and tracing the slight indentation.

"Is that … you like that?" she inquired earnestly, wondering just how many spots on his body she could discover that would make him moan _just like that_.

"Oh, yeah," he breathed on a tiny smile and he knew she was cataloguing his response in that razor-sharp brain of hers for future reference.

God, it made his head spin to think of all the things he'd yet to learn about _her._ No just the things that drove her crazy in bed—though he was damn well going to make sure and learn _every single one_ of those—but also the kind of stuff that even after almost five years he'd yet to find out.

_Was she grumpy or mellow first thing in the morning? What kind of routine did she have before turning in for the night? Did she like morning or afternoon sex? Did she hog the blankets or did she share the bed? _

Tilting her head up, he dropped a soft kiss on her upturned lips. "I can't think of a single thing I don't …," his voice trailed off at the insistent beeping noise. "What the heck's that noise?"

Brennan listened for a second before laughing. "I think it's my phone." She looked around the room until she spotted her purse. Placing a friendly kiss on his jaw, she moved to his nightstand and fished her cell out of the purse.

"When I have a voicemail, it'll beep periodically to let me know," she explained, pressing one and listening to the message.

"_The fact that I'm getting your voicemail tells me you have better things to do right now than pick up your phone. And by better things, Brennan, I mean sex. I want details on Monday. Oh, by the way, just a friendly warning, get ready to deal with Booth on Monday as well. Sweetie, you really should have kept your booty call to yourself, the man was not happy." _

"It's from Angela," Brennan said, wondering just what he'd said to her friend to warrant the warning call. "She wanted to warn me."

"Warn you?"

"She said you were angry and I would have to deal with you on Monday."

It took Booth a second as he processed her words but then it clicked. "Yeah, she came into your office after you left," he said, automatically going tense. "I was pissed and I didn't hide it very well."

"You have no reason to be angry," she ventured, taking in the way his entire body had gone from utterly relaxed to completely rigid. "Then or now."

"I know," he conceded. "But if I had walked into your office ten minutes later, he'd be here with you instead of me," Booth added starkly.

"That's highly unlikely, Booth," Brennan reasoned. "We are in your apartment, there's no way that …"

"Damn it, Bones," he growled, running his fingers through his hair in agitation. "You know what I mean. Ten minutes later and you are gone on your date and he, whoever the hell he is, would be here, touching you and …"

"And whose fault would that have been?" she retorted heatedly, unable to keep the accusation out of her voice. Because damn it, _she_ had been waiting for _him_ and he had taken his damn sweet time. "You've only had, what, several years to actually say something that would indicate you weren't just perfectly content to keep our relationship just partners."

"Really, Bones? And when exactly should I have said something?" Booth shot back with some heat too, because even though she had a point and it rankled, he had some ammunition of his own. "When you were considering sailing away with Sully or when you were dating two guys at the same time, or maybe when you went out with my boss."

"You told me to go and live wide, remember?" she reminded him quickly, tossing the phone back on the nightstand before taking a step forward and poking him in the chest. "And yes, I may have gone on a date with Assistant Director Hacker, but _you_ actually engaged in sexual intercourse with _my_ boss."

"Are you kidding me?" Booth gasped. "You know how long ago that was, I haven't even …"

"Yes, I know exactly how long," Brennan poked again. "How can I forget your precious line, you've kept it safely in place for the past three years."

"Don't even," Booth warned, grabbing her wrist to prevent another determined poke. "Don't even pretend we haven't crossed every damn line long before tonight."

"_Almost_ every line," she said meaningfully, cupping her free hand around the back of his neck. "_Almost_."

"Well, there's no almost anymore, is there, Bones?" he growled, banding his arms around her and pressing her firmly against him. "There's nothing left to hide behind. You know what that means, right?"

"We can't go back," she answered quickly, nearly breathless at the way his eyes were darkening, his voice going low as he looked down at her.

"That's right," he whispered. "You are mine now." Her nails dug unconsciously into his naked chest even as she threw him that look he'd long ago learned meant she was going to argue.

Bringing his lips down, he kissed her swiftly. "Mine," Booth repeated, cupping her waist and tossing her on the bed before she had a chance to argue.

She bounced once before settling on her elbows and looking at him with narrowed eyes. Booth toed off his shoes and stripped his track pants. He was stark naked and granite hard as he looked at her sprawled sexily on his bed, his shirt riding high on her thighs.

"If you think you can prove it," she challenged, resting back casually against the bed. "Be my guest." It was strangely erotic to be stretched horizontally across the middle of his bed, her body almost a parallel line to the masculine headboard atop the bed. She just knew he was going to make love to her in exactly that position.

"You like to push buttons, don't you?" he said darkly, bringing his knees to either side of her thighs and hovering over her on the bed. Grabbing the hem of the shirt, he raised it over her arms and threw it over the edge of the bed. "You know I've been waiting all night to get you under me in this bed." _Time to start putting all his cards on the table_.

"And now that you have, do you know what to do with me?" she said recklessly, but she had no doubt he was going to be able to prove any damn thing he wanted.

Lightning-quick, Booth raised both her hands above her head and held her wrists with one hand. He leaned down until his lips were right at her ear and then he answered as he trailed his free hand in a slow caress down her body.

"I know I'm going to drive you wild," he promised huskily, moving his hand from her throat to one perfectly rounded breast. "I know I'm going to make you beg." He massaged her firmly, rotating his palm hard on her nipple. "I know I'm going to fuck you senseless." Her sharply inhaled breath told Booth he had her full attention. Letting his hand continue its downward exploration, he trailed his fingertips lightly up and down her taut stomach.

"Listen to me, Bones," he brushed a kiss right under her ear, his hand moving down to skim the top of her mound before trailing up again. "You know you are mine, now all you need to do is say it."

She looked at him with bright eyes and parted lips, her breasts straining up as she writhed a little under him. Oh, she was the most deliciously stubborn thing he'd ever seen.

"Just like you know that even though I'm about to fuck your brains out, I'm still going to be making love to you." Her body arched a little off the bed and he moved his hand to caress the same breast again, while his mouth pressed kisses on the other one.

"And you know I'm going to make you beg, but you won't care because you also know all you have to do is kiss me and I'll be the one begging you." His torturous hand moved down again until his fingers brushed over the silky curls at the juncture of her thighs.

"Tell me you know, baby," he asked softly, still restraining her hands over her head and his lips sucking her nipple enthusiastically.

"I know," she answered, her voice ridiculously strained by the most outrageous combination of arousal and pure emotion.

"Open your legs for me," he ordered seductively, trailing kisses along her delicate jaw line. "I'm going to make you mine every way there is."


	21. Can’t Be Denied

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: I shouldn't need to warn, but I will,** very M, very smutty content**! If you are not allowed to carry a driver's license, you shouldn't be reading! Everyone else, enjoy!

As always thanks so much to the awesome **jerseybones** for the fantastic betaing-I think I'd be pulling my hair out without her!

**Chapter 21: Can't Be Denied  
**

* * *

_"Open your legs for me," he ordered seductively, trailing kisses along her delicate jaw line. "I'm going to make you mine every way there is."_

Her legs parted in the most erotic surrender and as his fingers delved deeply inside her, Brennan moaned in utter ecstasy.

"Say it." His voice was low and soft, a match to the soft thrust of his fingers in and out of her body.

"Make me," she gasped, reckless and defiant in a way she would only ever trust herself to be with him. Brennan liked control, but now, with her taunting defiance, she was freely inviting him to take it from her. And the only thing she felt was excitement, because he was the one man she trusted absolutely, in the bedroom and out of it.

"You think I won't?" Booth asked, removing his fingers and smiling wickedly at her tiny growl. "You think I can't?"

"It doesn't matter what I think," Brennan answered, attempting to maintain a calm and didactic voice, like the one she used in front of her class. "It only matters what you can prove."

He laughed outright, not fooled for a second by the composed tone. His hand was still restraining both her wrists above her head and she was arching under him, her breasts straining seductively up even as she tried to control her breathing. But he could see the way her eyes darkened as he licked the fingers he had just removed from her body and the way her legs parted even more between his own.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he said, voice sounding almost harsh in its intensity as he released her wrists, grasped her hips in both hands and buried himself deep inside her warm, wet body. Brennan hissed at the feel of him filling her so unexpectedly, hands automatically flying to grip his shoulders.

"Not just your body, but everything about you," Booth clarified, bringing one hand between their bodies and pressing hard against her clit. "The way you are is so damn beautiful, I can't even comprehend it." Brennan moaned low at the measured thrusts combined with the hard stimulation on her clit, but she couldn't close her eyes as he spoke almost starkly.

"So much passion and knowledge and courage under all this delicate skin," Booth rasped, pressing his fingers harder to push her over the edge. "It's almost terrifying, but I need it, I need it all, Bones, and fuck, you need me too." She gasped out his name, almost shocked at how quickly the orgasm ran her over and when she clenched around him tightly, he pumped hard, letting it overcome him too.

They were both breathing heavy, feeling nearly dazed, but instead of rolling off her, Booth lowered his head, sucking one hot nipple into his mouth.

"That was just to take the edge off, Bones," he informed her in a low voice that nearly made her whimper. He trailed his hands up her body and then he palmed the sides of her breasts, his thumbs brushing over the hardened tips in concentric circles. He then alternated between sucking softly on one breast and swiping his thumb gently over the other, until finally she started to fidget under him, impatient with the soft touches.

"Booth," she whispered faintly, bringing one hand up and tunneling her fingers in his hair.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, increasing the suction of his lips. "Do you want me to suck your nipples raw, Bones?"

"Yes!" Brennan hissed, almost outraged at the way she seemed to have lost control of her own body. She could feel his own hardening inside her as he stimulated her breasts in seductive concentration.

"You gotta ask nicely," he chastised, swirling his tongue slowly over one pink areola and closing his eyes in pleasure at the feel of the puckered surface under his tongue. "Mmm … you feel so good and you taste even better."

"Booth!" she tugged on his hair hard and his eyes snapped open, lips curving wickedly at the impatience in her tone.

"That's not nice," he whispered and before she could even blink, he had pulled out and flipped her on her stomach.

Booth straddled her quickly and she could feel his quickly hardening erection pressing against her ass and his chest flush against her back as he lowered his body to whisper in her ear, "You are in my bed now, Bones." His words made shivers race up her spine as he trailed one hand down the curve of her back. "And I've got you under me, just where I've always wanted you. And I'm not going to stop until I make you so wild and so fucking unrestrained that you'll never forget you belong to me."

Grasping her hips, he tilted her off the bed, rubbing her ass against him. Brennan gripped the edge of the bed with one hand and ran the other one between her legs on a soft groan.

"Are you wet for me, Bones?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. She gave a panting moan that told him she was working herself over quickly and he released her hips to grab hold of her hand and draw it away from her body.

"No," Booth said firmly, bringing her hand up and covering both her hands with his over the edge of the bed. "You can tell me what you want, but you can't touch yourself."

"God, then touch me already," she said, just a little desperately.

"I will," he promised, releasing her hands and running his palms across her skin, until he reached her waist; keeping one hand there, he ran the other one over her stomach and down.

"_Christ_," he hissed, sinking one long finger into sheer scalding heat. "So _fucking_ wet." She arched back into him on a humming little sound of pleasure and he lowered his lips to the spot between her neck and shoulder, biting down with exquisite tenderness.

"You drive me crazy," he whispered, stroking rhythmically across her throbbing clit. "So deliriously crazy."

"Oh yes," Brennan whimpered, moving her hips up against his pounding erection. "Booth, come on …"

"You want me, Bones?" His cock rubbed against her entrance and she groaned in protest when he removed his stroking finger.

"You know I do," she answered quickly.

Brennan shuddered when he trailed the slick finger down her spine and then used his tongue to lap the evidence of desire he'd left on her skin. She felt him cup her hips firmly in both hands and she tensed in anticipation.

"You know that you are about to get fucked, don't you, baby?" he told her silkily, the words landing like a caress on her overheated skin. "Fucked _so good_," he purred, gloving his rock-hard dick with her velvety softness in one swift stroke.

She couldn't hold back the scream as he pounded her hard and Booth couldn't help the tortured moan that escaped his lips, loud and deep, at the hot lushness of her body.

"Jesus, you've ruined me," he told her in stark honesty, plunging deliriously into her. "You've ruined me for anyone else, Bones."

"You've ruined me too," she confessed into the mattress, the words making him freeze mid-stroke. On a painful groan, he pulled out of her body, circling one arm around her waist and raising her to her knees.

"Booth?" Her voice sounded dazed and confused and aroused all at the same time and he pressed a reassuring kiss against her shoulder as he grasped her hips and maneuvered them until they were both facing the headboard of his bed.

"Hold on," he whispered huskily, settling behind her.

"Oh God," Brennan whimpered, elbows locked in front of her as she leaned forward a little to grasp the top of the headboard tightly, her body a near right angle to the mattress. Soft lips caressed across the line of her shoulders and his hands reached around to cup the weight of her swaying breasts as he slid back inside her at what had to be the most perfect angle ever created.

She reared back to meet his strokes, feeling wildly out of control. The soft way he was caressing her breasts was at odds with the hard thrusts of his hips and the contrast was short-circuiting her brain.

"Does that feel good for you, baby?" He breathed the question against her ear, teeth scraping gently along her skin.

"Don't stop … _oh fuck_, Booth, don't ever stop," she pleaded, thrusting back against him again, feeling like what she needed was too close and too far away at the same time. "Oh god, what are you doing to me?"

"I'm making love to you, Temperance," he answered huskily, releasing the globes of her breasts to wrap one arm around her waist and brace the other one on the headboard, his fingers tangling with hers as they curved over the edge too.

"I'm making you mine, Bones," he whispered, slowing down his pace, but thrusting into her body in one perfect stroke after another. "I'm proving to you that nothing could be better than this, than _us,_ that nothing could even get close."

Her head fell back against his shoulder in dazed ecstasy and he pressed his lips to the side of her neck. The grip she had on the headboard went slack as he moved in slow, measured thrusts designed to drive her crazy and Booth tightened the arm around her waist to keep her from collapsing. She was moaning his name mindlessly and he stopped suddenly, needing to face her, needing to make it clear that there could be no more barriers between them. Disengaging their bodies, he gently placed her back on the bed as they faced each other on their sides.

"Booth, I need you," Brennan rasped desperately, running her fingertips along the side of his face. His words had made her light-headed and turned her limbs to jelly, but her body was still revved up. He hooked her thigh over his hip and surged back into her, twin moans of satisfaction escaping their lips helplessly.

Booth captured her mouth and teased her tongue with his, one hand cupping her ass and rocking their bodies together. She clenched her hand in his hair and he could feel how close she was, her body drawing him in deeper with every stroke. He was on the edge of control too and she had yet to give him the answer he wanted.

Without losing his rhythm, he rolled her on her back, her long legs going around him in a vice grip.

"Say it, Bones."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him wildly as her body surged desperately into him. He kissed her back savagely, fingers tangling in her silky tresses and his body answering her desperation with his own.

"You are mine now, Bones," he growled. "And I want to hear you say it." Her eyes were the most beautiful mix of blue-green Booth had ever seen; her lips swollen red from their bruising kisses; her face full of arousal and hesitation as she stared up at him.

"Say it," he ordered, driving relentlessly into the perfect fit of her body. "Say it, _say it, say it_," he whispered, his voice going from demand to pleading in the span of two heartbeats.

"Booth …" Her voice sounded nearly tortured and it made everything inside him contract painfully.

"Don't hold back from me," he pleaded softly, brushing his lips gently against hers in a side to side motion, over and over again. "I swear I'll keep you safe."

And she believed him, above and beyond what he could make her feel with the mere touch of his lips, she believed_ in_ him. And she couldn't hold back from him; _that_ had been impossible to do from day one.

Digging her fingers into his back, she buried her face against the side of his neck and whispered, "Yes, I am yours."

She trembled under him and Booth unraveled a little more at the whispered words against his skin.

"Look at me," he asked hoarsely, trailing one hand down from her hair to caress her cheek. "I'm yours too. Always have been, always will be."

Brennan gasped at the words and bucked into him, feeling like she was on the verge of coming apart so hard that nothing and no one would ever be able to put her back together again. "Please, _please, please, pleaseplease_ …" She was begging, but she no longer cared, it didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore except for him and what he was doing to her.

He grasped her hips and thrust hard, once, twice, and she spun apart. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she shattered and he couldn't hold back anymore either; not his body and not his heart.

"I love you."

The words slipped out, not in the heat of passion, but in the intensity of a moment that could no longer be denied. At the beginning of this night, Booth had foolishly thought he would be able to keep the words inside. But he couldn't keep it in, couldn't hold it back. And even though he felt exposed, like he had poured out everything into her, he simply couldn't regret it because nothing had ever felt as absolutely incredible as this.

"Nothing can ever change that," Booth vowed softly, the words barely audible over labored breathing and two racing heartbeats. Holding her close, he pressed his lips to her temple and whispered, "I'll always love you."


	22. Cards on the Table

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Hey all! I know I've been absent but I've been very sick. I'm going to try and catch up over the next week :)

**Chapter 22: Cards on the Table**

* * *

She brought an unsteady hand up and cupped the side of his face, her eyes huge and brilliant as they bored into his.

_Every card face up on the table, along with his heart for good measure_. The thought was almost panic-inducing and he forced himself to relax and hold her stare.

They had rolled back on their sides to face each other and he rested one hand lightly at the curve of her waist, his thumb brushing softly against the satiny skin in unconscious reassurance.

"I'm scared," she whispered the words so faintly, Booth almost thought he'd imagined them.

"Of what?" He kept his voice just as soft, knowing few things made her more vulnerable than admitting fear.

"Of you." The words landed like a blow and he visibly flinched. Her eyes went wide as she processed the blunt answer and her fingertips pressed reflexively against his cheek.

"Booth, not … I don't mean …" she gasped, squeezing her eyes tightly, trying to organize her thoughts and prevent anymore horribly jarring words from spilling out. "I'm awful at this."

He was looking at her with fairly traumatized eyes and she rushed to explain. "I don't mean _you, _Booth." Brennan exhaled in frustration at her inability to articulate the right words when it seemed so important. "No one makes me feel safer than you and _that_ scares me."

"Bones … I …" He hesitated, feeling relief but at the same time not quite sure what to make of her explanation.

"No, just … let me …" She dropped to her back, staring at the ceiling and rubbing her forehead on a sigh. "I need to tell you … I have to think for a second."

Booth watched as she slowly sat up, legs crossed Indian-style in front of her, absent-mindedly pulling up the sheets to cover her naked breasts; he knew the action was more an automatic mechanism than any true attempt at modesty. She was quiet for a while but when she spoke, the words jolted him unexpectedly.

"I never told you about those weeks when I thought you were dead," she stated it matter-of-factly, but there was no mistaken the strain in her voice.

"Bones, I know … I know it was bad," he said softly, remembering two particular conversations, one with Cam and one with Angela; neither conversation had been pretty.

"You don't," she replied, almost toneless. "You don't know. No one does."

"I'm sorry," his voice was low, but full of self-recrimination. "I wish I could take it back, I wish I hadn't just assumed putting you on that list would be enough, I wish I had kicked the crap out of Sweets when I found out."

"He didn't really know us, did he?" she considered in a soft voice. "I don't believe he would do something like that now because he knows better now. But, back then, I think … I think he really did believe I could compartmentalize." Her voice was hoarse when she confessed, "I thought so too, but I couldn't. I couldn't, Booth."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, his hands curling into fists to prevent himself from reaching out and touching her. But he knew her and he knew touching her now would be a mistake.

"One night, I went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water, but instead of drinking it, I smashed it against the side of the sink."

"_Bones_," he whispered, almost afraid of the way her eyes were unfocused, the faraway tone to her voice.

"When the glass cut me, I barely even felt it and when I looked down at my hand I didn't even care that I was bleeding." She looked at her hand now, almost as if she was expecting to see blood again. "I sat on the kitchen floor all night, just … just …"

He moved to his knees in front of her, firm but gentle fingers grasping her shoulders. "Don't go back there," he pleaded. "Look at me; please, Bones." Her eyes focused on him again and he gently cupped one hand around her nape. "Tell me … tell me, baby, but don't go back there."

"I was numb," she remembered, her voice no longer in the past but still raw. "Numb from the inside out and … I don't know whether I would have stayed that way … I don't know … If you had really been … I think I would still be numb."

The sheet dropped between them as she placed her hands on his chest, his heart beating frantically under her palms. "That's what scares me."

"Please, let me hold you," he rasped as his arms went around her, pulling her flush against him. She melted into him, holding tightly and he shuddered, burying his face in the curve of her neck.

"How can I protect myself against this?" Brennan whispered against his shoulder. "After tonight, how can I ever tell myself again that I don't need you?" Brennan wasn't sure why, but she found herself holding him closer, even as the rational part of her screamed to take a step back. That was the part of her that remembered the logic of cause and effect, but it was too late because even a minute step back was no longer an option.

"Goddamn it, Booth," she cursed, spearing her fingers into his hair and pulling his head up. "Are you going to destroy me?"

"No," he vowed, moving one hand up to cup her nape firmly. "I'm going to make you happy. I swear, Bones I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

"Not if you die," she said starkly, fingers tensing in his hair, eyes serious and unblinking on his. "There'll be no more happiness if you are dead, Booth; god, how can I …"

"Bones," he broke in softly, but firmly, realizing that this was one concern that simply couldn't be brushed aside. "I can and will make you almost every promise there is, but the one thing I can't promise you is that the job will never get to us."

"We know all too well just how dangerous this job is, but even more than that, Bones, life … we can't predict it. I could die tomorrow in a car accident," he forced himself to say. "Or catch a bullet during our next arrest and I can't promise you otherwise." Booth's hand moved unconsciously in a soothing caress over her bare back. "But what I can promise you is to be careful; I can promise you that as long as it's my choice I'll never leave you. I can promise you the rest of my life, Bones, however long that may be."

"I … I want the rest of your life," she said tentatively, resting her forehead against his. "I'm just …"

"It's hard, I know," he soothed, plucking her unto his lap and holding her close. "You know I'm scared too, right?"

"You are?" she said in surprise, wrapping her legs around his hips and resting her head on his shoulder.

"There's no happiness without you either, Bones," he said simply. "It terrifies me to think of all the things that could happen to you, all the things that _have_ happened to you. I want to protect you from_ everything_ and yet I've failed so many times that …"

"Hey, you've never failed," Brennan protested, raising her head to look at him. "You've always been there."

"So have you," Booth replied, cupping her face in his hands and letting her see everything he had ever tried to hide. "I'm scared, Bones, I am. But I'm more scared of going the rest of my life pretending being just your partner is enough." The thought alone was enough to send his lips crashing forward into hers. "Because it's not enough," he gasped. "It hasn't been enough for so long now. I need you and I love you and I'm done pretending otherwise."

"I don't want to pretend anymore either," Brennan agreed, circling her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. His hands skimmed reverently down the smooth lines of her body as she lavished passionate kisses on him, making his body respond, slowly but surely.

"You've changed everything, Booth," she confessed between kisses. "And you were right before … I can't … I can't rationalize this, I don't even want to. I only want you."

She was like a white-gold flame in his arms and he cupped her hips and gently lowered her over him, trailing his lips slowly along the column of her throat, the slope of her breasts, each rosy nipple.

"I want to make you happy too," she said softly as Booth fell back on the bed with her on top of him. His hands caressed her lower back and firm behind, soaking in her languorous movements and head-spinning words. "I want to promise you everything. I will, Booth, I'll promise you whatever you want." Brennan looked down at him and she knew the fear couldn't compete with this; he could devastate her, but it was too late to protect herself.

She was irrevocably susceptible to everything that was her partner. Brennan closed her eyes briefly, absorbing one single thought.

_I love you, Booth. _

The words echoed in her mind as she opened her eyes on him.

"Bones," he gasped in wonder. "Oh Bones, your eyes …"

"What?" she whispered shyly.

"I've never … I've never seen them this color," Booth rasped, running the back of one hand tenderly along her cheek. "I don't even know how … oh god, so beautiful."

Slowly, he rolled them over, keeping the same gentle, languid pace and drowning into eyes so blue, he couldn't come up with an appropriate descriptor.

"Temperance blue," Booth decided against her lips, sinking into her and breathing in the wonder of it, wanting to absorb her into his skin, into his very pores. He had her so many ways tonight, but he yet to have her like this: soft and slow and dreamy. "Oh, Yes."

"Booth!" Brennan gasped his name, head arching back as he worshiped her body with his, deep, adoring kisses landing on her with every stroke of his body. "This … oohh… it's perfect."

"Yes, it is," he agreed huskily, lacing his fingers with hers and holding tightly as she surrendered under him, silky smooth thighs gripping him hard and driving him deeper. "Perfect, so perfect … oh god, baby … _yesss_."

"Booth …" she moaned softly, pressing her lips over his thundering heart.

"Temperance …" Booth exhaled her name shakily, burying his face against her and resting his lips on the wildly beating pulse at her neck.

Their soft cries mingled together; hers breathy and full of wonder, his hoarse and brimming with ecstasy. Surging bodies picked up speed and swollen lips came together, a kiss full of promise and yearning and desire; years of denial culminating in the ultimate surrender.

"Open your eyes," Booth whispered and she pierced him with wide, shimmering eyes; the words she'd yet to say etched clearly on the glittering depths.

"Oh, Booth," she gasped, eyes going blind, pleasure gliding over her in one continuous wave and he crashed over the brink with her, murmuring her name over and over again.

His body was still vibrating and he realized he was likely crushing her, but when he shifted, she circled her arms around him, tightening arms and legs around him.

"Bones … I'm … I must be crushing you," he whispered, smoothing her hair back.

"No," Brennan hummed dreamily, gliding her hands across his back. "No, you feel perfect."

"Come here," he murmured, rolling on his back, bringing her with him and snuggling her against his chest. "Nothing more perfect than making love to you, Bones," Booth said softly, tangling one hand in her hair and using the other to stroke up and down her spine in a lulling caress.

Brennan smiled sleepily against his chest, marveling at the absolute feeling of contentment permeating every single cell. "Is it always going to be like this?" she asked in a drowsy voice.

"Yes."

"How do you know?" she invariably asked and Booth smiled down at her, dropping a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I just do." He was surprised when she didn't demand a more precise answer. Instead, she hummed contently and rubbed against him like a little sleepy kitten. His throat nearly hurt as he looked at her, soft and sleepy and trusting in his arms and he couldn't help whisper a more precise answer. "Because I love you so much, because I know I always will."

His voice was so soft Booth wasn't even sure it had penetrated her near-unconscious state, but when she answered him drowsily, she stopped his heart with two little words.

"Me too."  


* * *

_**p.s. next up: morning after. Let me know if u likey-liked :)**_


	23. All In

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: This is the longest chapter on this story, so far. Enjoy!

**Chapter 23: All In  
**

* * *

Drowsily he came awake, unsure of what had woken him; the blinking lights on his alarm clock reading nearly one in the afternoon. In his half conscious state, memories assaulted his brain and he shot up, looking groggily around his empty bed.

_Oh, shit, did I dream …?_ Booth's heart hammered in near panic, his mind trying to make sense of reality. _Oh, hell, please don't tell me it …_

His eyes caught sight of the purse on his nightstand at the same time his ears registered the sound of running water and he flopped back on the bed in knee-weakening relief.

_Get a damn grip_, he chastised himself. _She's here and it wasn't a dream_. But he couldn't help needing to see for himself because it felt almost surreal.

Getting out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom, opening the door gently, trying not to startle her. She must have heard him anyway because she poked her head out, hair slicked back against her scalp.

"Booth?" Brennan called, staring at her partner, who was standing there, butt naked and looking nearly dazed. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." But when she raised one questioning eyebrow, he whispered, "I … for a second there when I woke up … I thought I dreamt up last night."

Her eyes softened automatically as she extended one dripping wet hand. "Come here, Booth."

Almost trance-like, he slipped with her inside the shower, cupping his hands around her face and blocking the stream of warm water. "This feels almost surreal," Booth confessed, lips brushing lightly over hers. "Do you know how often I've dreamed of waking up to you?"

"You have?" she breathed, wide-eyed.

"Mm-mm," Booth confirmed, reaching behind her for his bottle of shampoo. Squeezing a generous amount into his palm, he lathered the foamy substance into her hair, massaging her scalp gently. "Mostly it's you in my arms, but, ya know, you in my shower works too."

Brennan sighed softly, eyes closing in pleasure as he thoroughly washed her hair. She was feeling practically drugged as he gently turned her into the spray, carefully combing his fingers through the dark mass to wash out the suds.

Turning back around to face him, Brennan blinked and slowly reached for his shampoo as well, raising her arms and returning the favor. Booth's arms circled her waist and his head dropped forward, making it easier for her to run her fingers through his hair. Silently, she picked up his soap and ran it slowly over him, her soapy palms stroking him in gentle, exploratory circles.

Brennan couldn't help but sigh at the feel of him; all smooth, strokable skin and granite strength under her hands.

"I think I'd snap if I woke up and this was all a dream," he admitted in raw honesty, stroking one hand up her back to tangle in her hair. "I don't think I could go through that again."

Her stomach clenched at his words and she pressed close to his still soapy body, embracing him tightly. Waking up from that coma had been painful for him, but only now that she knew how he felt about her could she comprehend the extent of the damage.

"It's not a dream," she whispered fiercely, fingers digging reflexively against his shoulder blades. "Make love to me."

"Temperance …"

"Make love to me, Booth," she repeated, raising her head until her lips were a water drop away from his.

His eyes darkened, the hand tangled in her hair gripped tighter as he closed the microscopic distance, nothing but intensity and love pouring out of that kiss. Releasing the wet mass of dark hair, Booth spanned his hands around her waist, raising her up and her legs curved around his hips like the automatic mechanism of a perfectly running machine.

Keeping his mouth on hers, he turned her until she was pressed against the shower wall and Brennan gasped at the cool feel of the tile, bucking automatically into him. Gently, his fingers touched her center, making sure she was ready. They'd gone at each other all night and she had to be sore.

"Bones, I don't want to hurt you," he whispered against her lips, fingertips smoothing softly over tender, damp flesh.

"You won't," she promised, moaning softly as his fingers rubbed the moisture oozing out of her slickly over her folds. Her clit throbbed as he rimmed her gently, refusing to penetrate her and she buried her face in the curve of his neck, biting down lightly on his skin. "I need you."

"Bones …" he groaned, grasping her thighs and guiding the very tip of him to her entrance. Rubbing delicately, he entered her oh so very slowly, lips hovering over hers, chest rising and falling heavily as he slipped inside.

"I love you," she breathed in awe against his lips and he shuddered in her arms at the words he'd never thought would come out of her mouth.

"Say it again," he pleaded in a raw, husky voice. His hips surged forward and he slid all the way in, her inner walls contracting tightly around him.

"I love you," Brennan gasped, threading her fingers through his wet hair and gripping tightly. "I do, I can't help myself."

"I can't either," Booth agreed, pressing her harder against the tiled wall as he returned to her with increasing speed, the tension uncoiling within him unable to be contained. "I don't even want to." Brennan pressed her knees tightly against him, back arching as she unraveled in his arms.

"Booth!" she cried his name hoarsely and pressed her face against his shoulder, pleasure washing over in one never-ending wave. He called her name out, passion pouring out of every syllable, and he shattered too, coming so hotly inside her, it nearly made Brennan orgasm again.

The water cascaded around them as they slid down to the shower floor. The soft noise in the room was created by the water hitting the tile, but the unexpected tempest still lingering in the steaming air, _that_, they had created between them.

"Unbelievable," Booth whispered in a daze and Brennan could only nod as he combed his fingers through her hair.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there, her body curled into him as the water streamed down on them, but eventually he was able to process a coherent sentence.

"Bones, we have to get out of here," he pointed out, lazily running his fingertips over the curve of her spine. "We're going to drown."

"That's highly unlikely, Booth," she responded, going on to explain the conditions that would lead to drowning in a shower and making him laugh.

"Come on," he chuckled, tugging her up and quickly soaping up her body. Brennan was still feeling deliciously relaxed and she nearly purred under his hands as he rinsed off the suds from her body and flicked off the shower.

Grabbing both towels from the rack, Booth wrapped one around his waist and draped the other one around her.

"Do you want a towel for your hair?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders over the towel.

"Yes, please," she answered, tucking her arms between them and letting him dry her a little before stepping out of the shower and heading to the bedroom.

Booth walked in a few seconds later with the extra towel and couldn't help smiling as he flipped the cloth over her head, before settling in front of her to towel-dry her hair.

"Booth … I need to go home," Brennan said hesitantly. "I don't have any clothes with me other than my dress."

"Okay," he replied quietly. "I'll drive you home. I can give you something to wear if you don't want to get back in the dress."

"Thank-you."

He gave her hair one more pass with the towel before stepping away from her and going to his drawer. Pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of track pants, he set them on the bed for her. Brennan worried her bottom lip unconsciously, watching as he pulled out a pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt and jeans for himself.

She got dressed and he did the same and her nerves began to stretch taut at the silence. Booth picked up the wet towels and went back to the bathroom to hang them up to dry. Returning to the bedroom, he walked straight to her, tangling one hand in her damp hair and kissing her languidly.

"Even in clothes way too big for you," he said between kisses, "you still look gorgeous."

"I don't want to just go home and not see you again until Monday," Brennan finally blurted out and he smiled in reaction to her words.

"Bones, what makes you think I'm going to let that happen?"

"I don't … I'm not sure … ugh, Booth, I'm no good at this," Brennan buried her face in his chest, frowning at her inability to properly articulate her feelings.

"Bones, do you know what I do on the weekends I don't have Parker?" Booth asked, curling his arm around her waist and running the hand tangled in her hair down until he was cupping her nape. "I catch a pick-up hockey game, I veg out in front of the TV, sometimes I catch up on paperwork …" His eyes were serious as he confessed, " … but mostly, I spend my time thinking of excuses so that I can go see you."

"You don't need an excuse," Brennan said matter-of-fact, wide-eyed at his admission. "I always want to see you."

"That's good to know, Bones," he chuckled, tucking back a damp, wavy curl behind her ear. "Hey, you hungry?"

"Yes, actually," she realized, rubbing her stomach absently as she walked to his nightstand to pick up her purse and then followed him into the living room. "It's pretty late for lunch, but …"

"Yeah, I'm starving too," Booth agreed, pocketing his cell and wallet and grabbing his keys. "No way I'm going to make it until dinner."

"Where do you want to go?" Brennan inquired, picking up her dress from the back of his couch and folding it so that she could tuck it under her arm. She spotted her heels by the door and picked those up as well. "The diner?"

"How about we go somewhere new?" Booth suggested, opening his front door and giving her a smile. "Somewhere we've never gone before?"

His eyes locked with hers and he knew she caught the significance behind the suggestion.

"Okay," she agreed softly. "Somewhere we've never gone before."

**-x-**

He drove her home and waited while she changed out of his clothes.

"I left my bra at your place," Brennan noted, coming out of the bedroom, dressed in light blue jeans and a strappy top, a stretchy hair band in her hand as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Mmm… that thing is sinful," he smiled wolfishly, remembering the ultra sexy scrap of lace. "How about you keep it at my place and wear it only for me?"

"Booth!" she laughed at him, smacking his arm playfully. "I really like that bra, I want it back."

"I really like it too," he concurred, grabbing her around the waist and looking down at her with glimmering eyes. "Don't worry, Bones, I'll give it back, but I better be the only one that gets to see it."

"Yeah, yeah," she smirked, brushing her lips over his slightly scruffy jaw line since his shower today had not included a shave. "Now feed me, I'm hungry." He leaned down to kiss her shoulder before releasing her and doing as ordered.

For their late lunch, they agreed on a new sandwich shop that had opened recently and were pleasantly surprised at the delicious meal.

"Oh man, this is good," Booth praised around a mouthful of pastrami. "We definitely have to come back here."

"This really is excellent," Brennan had to agree, biting down into her veggie sandwich. "God, it can be hard to find good vegetarian food," she complained. "Considering its health benefits and the increasing percentage of the population that has opted for a vegetarian lifestyle, it really shouldn't be so difficult."

"Aw, baby, it's just not as tasty, so it's not a …"

His words faded off and her brows furrowed at the endearment that had dropped thoughtlessly from his mouth. Last night he had used it as they made love over and over again, but in the bright light of day, it made them both freeze and look at each other warily.

"Bones, I can't help it," he finally sighed, reaching over to clasp her fingers and run his thumb over her knuckles. "Tell me if it bothers you and I'll …"

"No, Booth … I just … It caught me by surprise, that's all," she admitted honestly, considering her words carefully. "Terms of endearment are normal, even expected in a relationship and though I am not particularly prone to using them myself, I can understand and accept that you do." She cleared her throat, before asking softly, "I mean, we are in a relationship, right?"

The slightly unsure question froze him, before propelling him into action. Rising from his seat, he moved to the other side of the table to sit next to her on the booth.

"Heck yeah, we are," he answered firmly, tipping her chin up to look straight into her eyes. "A full-blown, no holds barred, all kinds-of-strings type of relationship."

Brennan's eyes went wide at his words, passionate and full of conviction and Booth sighed. "I don't want to scare you," he said gently. "But I need to be honest."

He had once thought gambling was a hazardous addiction, but his most dangerous addiction was sitting right there, looking at him with crystalline blue eyes.

"Temperance, I'm all in." His thumb rubbed against the skin of her jaw in a small caress. "The forever kind of all in," Booth specified, voice almost hoarse. "And if you are not … god, if you are not, Bones, you gotta let me know right now because I don't think …"

"Yes," she interrupted the rush of words, leaning forward and pressing her lips on his. "All in—" she frowned a little at the unfamiliar words, "—I'm not familiar with that terminology, but I can deduce its meaning and I am." Trying to be clear, she clarified earnestly, "All in, I mean."

"Got it," he laughed in sweet relief, threading his fingers around her bouncy ponytail and kissing her softly. "Oh, hell yeah, baby."

Someone coughed pointedly as they walked by their table and Booth pulled back reluctantly, realizing he'd been kissing her a _little_ too heatedly and that they were in public.

"Hey, you know what we've never done?" He reached across the table for the last of his sandwich. "Bowling. We never got to it during that one case, remember?"

"I remember," she said in amusement. "I remember you told me how good you are at it."

"No, I'm _great_, Bones," he corrected with a smug smile. "Great."

Brennan threw him a purposefully skeptical glance as she pushed her plate away. "We'll see."

"Oh you're so on," he grinned in excitement. "I am a bowling god and you will be crushed like the puny mortal you are."

"You are so weird," Brennan shook her head, but she couldn't help her own smile at his infectious grin.

Three hours later, they were returning their bowling equipment and Brennan was giving him the evil eye.

"I maintain you cheated," she accused, not for the first time.

"What?" Booth gaped. "Bones, you were right there, how could I have possibly cheated?"

"I don't know," she said mutinously, giving him a poke in the ribs as he slung a companionable arm around her shoulders. "But no one could have gotten as many of those strike thingies as you did in a row without cheating."

"You know that's not true," he chastised playfully, amused as always by her stubbornness in these situations. "Professionals get even more strikes in a row than I did."

"But _you_ are not a professional," she pointed out triumphantly with another poke.

"No, but I'm really good," he pointed out smugly, grabbing her poking hand and bringing it to his lips. "I told you I was and you didn't believe me."

Looking sideways at her as they approached the car, Booth smiled and whirled her around, pressing her against the passenger's side door.

"Do you believe me now?" he mock growled, burying his face in the curve of her neck and tickling her with the slight scruff of his jaw.

"Booth!"

She shrieked at his unexpected actions and giggled at his silliness.

"Say you believe me, Bones," he demanded in a faux-evil tone as he unleashed a barrage of fast, tickling kisses on the sensitive spot between neck and shoulder.

"I believe you, I believe you," Brennan gave in on a laughing gasp, fisting her hands in his hair and pulling a little to get his attention. "You are very good."

"Damn right I am," he said cockily, swooping down to capture her smiling lips in a serious kind of kiss. The kind that left them breathless and very sorry that they were in the middle of a parking lot.

"Okay, we gotta go home," Booth pointed out, resting his forehead on hers and trying to catch his breath. " 'Cause I really want to make love to you and I can't do that here."

Releasing her, they both got in the car and as he drove out of the parking lot, it struck Booth he had no idea where to go.

"Bones, my place or yours?" he inquired casually.

"Oh, I …I'm not sure," Brennan admitted, looking at him with that slight frown line between her eyes he knew meant she was shifting through all the possibilities in her mind.

"We stayed at my place last night, so it's only fair if you want to stay at yours tonight," he offered, trying to put her at ease in case she was worrying about spending another night at his apartment.

She was quiet and Booth wondered whether everything was just moving too fast for her, he couldn't blame her if she thought so because things _were_ moving fast.

"Bones, listen, it's okay if you don't want me to spend the night or if you don't want to spend the night together," he said sincerely. "It's understandable that you would want time for yourself and …"

"Do you want time for yourself?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"What? No, I'm not talking about me …" He glanced at her puzzled expression and sighed. Maybe he should stop trying to guess what she was thinking and just let her know what _he_ was thinking.

"I want to sleep with you every night, even if we have a fight I'd still want you close," he said in absolute honesty. "But, I also want you to know that I understand if you need your space. I really do, Bones, and I won't be hurt or offended or anything like that."

"Mmm, I'm thinking we should make a schedule."

"A schedule?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, my apartment is closer to the Jeffersonian and the Hoover so during weekdays we could stay over at my place and during the weekends we could stay at yours," she said rationally. "But we could also split the week up evenly, if you prefer. We could schedule in one or two days a week for space if it becomes necessary and of course, we'd have to adjust the schedule on the weekends you have Parker, but …"

"Bones," he interrupted on a laugh, her brain clearly working a mile a minute and leaving his in the dust. "What I'm getting out of this is that you're okay with sleepovers, correct?"

"Correct," she answered promptly.

"All right," he sighed in satisfaction. "Look, we're closer to my place now anyway, so why don't I get some toiletries and clothes for tomorrow and we can do your place for tonight."

"I say we play it by ear for this coming week," Booth proposed. "And if at the end of it, you still want to make up a schedule, we can do that." Reaching over, he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "And by the way, any of those choices you mentioned are fine by me."

"Okay," she murmured, smiling at him and lacing her fingers with his.

**-x-**

An hour later they were back at her place with take-out in hand because they agreed that after their late lunch, hunger wouldn't strike until much later than usual and they didn't want to have to cook or go hunt for food later when they got hungry.

"I'm going to go put this in the fridge," Brennan said, heading with the Thai boxes into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bones," Booth called out from the living room. "Look what I brought you."

Putting the take-out away, Brennan walked out of the kitchen to find him pulling out a strapless lace bra out of his bag.

Booth waived it cheekily at her and she rolled her eyes. "Give me that," she huffed, but the minute she took it from him, he took the opportunity to scoop her into his arms.

"Booth, put me down," she protested weakly, but he ignored her, walking into her bedroom.

"Let me make love to you," he whispered against her lips, setting her down on her feet and pressing her flush against him.

"Yes," Brennan sighed helplessly, the bra falling from her hands as she eagerly raised his T-shirt over his arms and then moved to unsnap his jeans.

Her hands were quick to strip him naked and his weren't far behind, quickly discarding everything that stood between him and her soft, lickable skin. Brennan's lips landed at the hollow of his throat and she licked the spot, remembering his reaction to it last night. He didn't disappoint, eyes rolling back in pleasure as his hands cupped her pert behind, rubbing her against him.

Booth walked her back until they hit the bed and they went down in a tangle of limbs. Brennan rolled on top of him, hands running all over his hard, toned body. His hands reached up to tug the hairband she was wearing, rolling the elastic down until her hair spilled free into his hands and he purred in satisfaction, wrapping his fingers around the silky locks. Her hands and lips were everywhere and he gasped and moaned under her, his reaction to her touch making Brennan nearly dizzy.

"I love touching you," she laughed against him, peppering kisses on his chest, tongue swiping out to stroke across his nipples.

Booth groaned and rolled her under him, her happy laugh making him chuckle softly. There was nothing more perfect than a laughing Bones.

"My turn," he breathed, cupping her breasts and rubbing the stiff peaks with his thumbs. Trailing one hand down her stomach, he sucked the abandoned nipple into his mouth. He had discovered those gorgeous breasts of hers were so deliciously sensitive and he lavished attention on them until her sharp little nails dug into his biceps in a wordless demand.

Her legs spread wider under him and he slid one finger into her very slowly. Brennan couldn't contain the loud moan that escaped her lips when he pressed firmly against her walls.

"Booth," she gasped, arching into him and throwing her head back. "I need … oh … I need …"

"Tell me, baby," he whispered, circling her clit with his finger and watching mesmerized as her eyes changed color, the blue spiking darker with her arousal.

"More," Brennan moaned, running her hands down his body and digging her fingers into his sculpted ass. "I need more."

He entered her body gently and she cried out against his lips at the way he filled her up so damn perfectly.

"God, you feel so good, Bones," he groaned, palming her knees and pushing them up a little, falling deeper into her body. "So _damn_ good."

"Move," she pleaded, legs curving around his thighs as she rocked up. "Please move."

He pumped softly once and then sped up, moving faster and faster until she started to feel the sweet relief boiling to the surface. Booth buried his face against her neck, moving quickly and deeply, her body hot and tight around his driving cock in that way he had already become addicted to.

"Yes!" she gasped. "Don't stop, please, don't stop …. Oh god, oh god!" Her climax hit her hard and at her scream, he emptied himself inside her.

"Oh fuck, yes!" he gasped ecstatically, the incredibly orgasm she was milking out of him made Booth pump relentlessly until he collapsed exhausted on top of her. "Oh, Bones," he exhaled, unable to do anything other than nuzzle his lips against her skin. "Christ, I can't even breathe."

"Mmmm," she mumbled her agreement against his shoulder, raising one hand to stroke his back softly.

Booth rolled on his side, tucking her pliant body against his own and relaxing into her soft strokes. It wasn't very late at night, but the post-orgasmic exhaustion combined with what had been pretty much an all-nighter the night before settled a nice layer of drowsiness over their sated bodies.

"I like this," she said sleepily into his chest, one smooth leg sliding comfortably in between his. "Going to sleep with you."

"I know," he agreed softly, sighing in pure satisfaction at every detail of the moment: the feel of her in his arms, the scent of her on his skin, the sound of her sleepily sexy voice against him. Booth smiled blissfully, one hand threading gently through the ends of her hair.

_All in_, he remembered in awe as his eyes fluttered shut. _She was all in with him_.

Damn, but nothing had ever felt so right.


	24. Monday Morning Satisfaction

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones. Oh, but if I did.

A/n: Thanks so much to everyone who commented, encouraged, and pushed me to continue this story at various times. Seriously. As much as I love writing BB, without knowing that the story is being read and enjoyed what would be the point of posting it, right?

**Chapter 24: Monday Morning Satisfaction  
**

* * *

Brennan wasn't surprised when Angela walked into her office, bright and early, Monday morning. Her friend sauntered in with a big smile on her face and inspected her up and down.

"Well, I guess I don't have to ask how your weekend went," Angela commented with a wicked grin. "Seems like your little problem has been taken care of. Guess Adam came through for you, huh?"

"I didn't see Adam," Brennan answered distractedly, eyes on the paperwork in front of her. "I called and cancelled."

"What? That's a bald-faced lie," Angela said in disbelief. "My god, Brennan, you're practically oozing sexual satisfaction! No way you didn't have sex this weekend."

"Of course, I had sex, I never said I didn't," Brennan clarified in that precise tone that tended to drive others crazy. "I just said I didn't see Adam, which is true."

"You didn't?" She frowned in confusion, mind spinning. "Then who did you …?" But it only took her a few seconds, a crystal clear image of a pissed off FBI agent popping into her head. "OH MY GOD! Booth! You were with Booth all weekend!" The question was loud and clearly rhetorical.

"Angela, you're shouting," Brennan pointed out. "Please, don't make a big deal …"

"Are you crazy? It is a big deal!" Angela was practically bouncing up and down in excitement as she speculated, "Let me guess … he hunted you down on Friday and told you that if anyone was going to be sexing you up, it would be him, right?"

"That's … fairly accurate," Brennan acknowledged in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Because, Bren, I saw him Friday after you left and he was _smoldering_," she explained, shivering as she remembered. "I mean, I'd never seen his eyes that black and god, he looked pissed and dangerous and so fucking hot …"

"All right, Ange," Brennan interrupted before Angela could go on a roll extolling Booth's appeal. She didn't need the mental images while she attempted to finish her paperwork. Besides, she already knew how hot he was._ Extremely_. "Now that all your dreams have come true, do you think I can get back …"

"No, huh-huh, I don't think so," Angela was quick to interrupt back. "You know how long I've been waiting for this? Now spill."

"Spill what?"

"The details, Brennan, the details," Angela said on a long suffering sigh. "How was it? Please tell me he's as good as he looks."

"He's better, Ange," she gave in with a sigh of her own, realizing there was no way out of this. "Just … whatever you're thinking, multiply it by a very high number."

"Jesus, no wonder you look so freaking relaxed," she breathed, her imagination working overtime. _Gosh, but it was about damn time_.

"So, he rocked your world, huh?" Angela smirked, leaning against the desk and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "How many times exactly?"

"Angela, I don't think Booth would be too happy with this conversation," Brennan pointed out. "He's very private, you know."

"Aw, come on, Bren, you can't just let me wonder," she wheedled with a charming smile. "Last improperly delicious question, I promise."

"I don't know, Ange," she admitted honestly. "I lost count."

Angela's back snapped up straight. "You … you _actually_ lost count of how many orgasms he gave you?" she gasped in shock.

"Yes, and before you ask—" Brennan raised a preemptive hand, "—I lost count at eight and there were many more after that." In a steely tone, she added, "And I'm done talking about this, Ange. I'm serious."

"Okay," she agreed, nodding faintly, eyes glassy. "I knew he'd be something else, but _damn_ … I have no words."

"Please, don't embarrass him when you see him," Brennan requested earnestly.

"Bren, the one usually embarrassing Booth in the sex department is _you_," she reminded on a chuckle.

"I know," Brennan conceded. "But this is different … I just … I don't want him to be upset or think that I …"

"Relax, I'm not going to embarrass him," she reassured gently, realizing what Brennan's fear was. "The only thing you've told me is that you two have damn good sex, that's just girl talk, Bren. Booth would understand that. Believe me, you haven't broken any relationship rule."

"I would hope not since we are only three days into this," Brennan sighed. "That would really be starting things off on the wrong leg."

"Foot, Bren, wrong foot," Angela corrected affectionately, before growing serious. "So, you and Booth, huh?"

"Yes," she smiled a little dreamily. "We are not just partners anymore."

"Shocker," Angela deadpanned. "Who could have seen that coming."

"We are in a relationship," Brennan continued, ignoring Angela's sarcastic quip. "And apparently, there are strings and everything. I'm not quite sure on what that means, but Booth assures me they are there."

"Aww, that's just so adorable," Angela cooed, going to mush at Brennan's grin. "So, what have you discovered about our favorite FBI agent after this weekend?" Before Brennan could protest, she added, "Not sexy, where-he-likes-to-be-touched stuff, I'm talking about relationshippy stuff, you know."

"He's so much fun, Ange," she confided, leaning her elbows on the desk, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"Bren, you knew that already," Angela protested. "That's why you spend all your time with him."

"I know, but it's different somehow," she struggled to explain. "It's like he makes mundane activities fun … like making the bed in the morning or setting the table or … I don't know, but just _being_ with him is so much fun."

"I get it, Bren," Angela said softly. "He makes you happy, he always has, and that's lovely." With a gentle smile, she advised, "You shouldn't let that get away."

"No, I shouldn't," Brennan agreed decisively. "And I'm not planning to."

**-x-**

At lunchtime Booth strolled in, ready to drag her off to lunch just like he had been doing for years. Some things simply could not be changed.

"Bones, did you tell Angela?" he inquired, walking over to her desk and leaning against it. "About us, I mean."

"What makes you say that?" she asked curiously, wondering if he was able to tell just by _looking_ at her.

"Well, she intercepted me on the way here," he explained wryly. "She hugged the life out of me and told me it had taken me long enough … so I'm thinking, she knows."

"Oh. Yes, she does," Brennan confirmed. "She pretty much guessed, though."

"I see," he chuckled at the adorable expression on her face when she said that. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips softly against hers, murmuring, "I guess Angela has magic powers."

"Of course not, Booth," she returned earnestly. "She was merely able to make a logical deduction based on …" Her voice trailed off at his smile. "Oh, you were being facetious."

"You ready for lunch?" he asked, raising his hand and trailing one fingertip down her cheek.

"Yes," she sighed and he could tell that brilliant mind was whirling.

"What's on your mind, Bones?"

"Are we supposed to be keeping this a secret?" she blurted out, looking at him with wide, vulnerable eyes. "I don't want the FBI to split us up."

"I don't either and I don't know for sure, but I really don't think they will," he ventured, lips curving up. "Hell, if Hacker can give himself permission to date you, clearly the rules dealing with the FBI and their outside consultants can't be very strict."

"Sweets might have something to say about it," she pointed out, getting up from her chair and standing in front of him.

"Sweets is not going to split us up," Booth dismissed, eyebrows shooting up when she started playing with his tie, sliding it between her fingers. "He knows we are too good, he knows we can do our job, and he knows I'd kill him."

"You know I can't actually let you kill our baby duck," she murmured with a smile.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to know that." Booth cleared his throat slightly, his voice unusually husky. "And the fact that he … umm … Bones?" he nearly squeaked as she stepped between his legs, pulling on his tie softly, but inexorably bringing him closer.

"So …" she whispered against his lips. "Not a secret, then?"

"No," he breathed, eyes closing, lips parting under hers. The palms of his hands pressed against her back as her tongue tangled sensually with his. She stroked the edges of his tongue with hers and Booth moaned softly into her mouth.

Slowly, Brennan started pulling back and he moved his head with hers, scraping his teeth over her bottom lip as they finally broke apart.

"Wow."

"Yeah," he agreed breathlessly, dropping his forehead to her shoulder as she stroked her fingertips across his nape.

"Dr. Brennan, I was wondering if … whoa!" Cam skidded to a halt when she raised her head from the file in her hands and saw Booth perched on his partner's desk, arms around said partner who was caressing the back of his neck.

Cam almost couldn't process the scene, the intimacy of it hit her right in the face, there was no question that this was not a platonic embrace. She should have felt at least a hint of jealousy, but all she felt was relief.

"Yes Dr. Saroyan?" Brennan questioned, stepping casually out of Booth's arms, if with a slight flush to her cheeks.

"Umm … so are we pretending I didn't see that?" she asked dryly, chuckling internally at the way they were_ both_ attempting to project casual composure.

"That would be utterly ridiculous," Brennan commented with a puzzled frown. "What would be the point of that?"

"Well, Dr. Brennan," she smirked her answer, "the point would be to pretend you and Seeley here haven't just crossed whatever ridiculous line you had drawn for yourself."

"Actually, drawing a line was Booth's idea," she corrected with a distasteful wrinkle of her nose. "I was never a part of that."

"Thanks, Bones," Booth grumbled, before turning to Cam. "Smug is not a good look on you, Camille," he remarked, helping Brennan out of her lab coat.

"Of course it is," Cam disagreed blithely. "So, am I going to have to worry about coming across inappropriate recordings of you two now?"

Brennan frowned in confusion, but Booth immediately got the question.

"Of course not!" he hissed. "Are you crazy?"

Cam laughed out loud at his outraged expression, turning around to walk out of the office.

"Cam," Brennan called out. "What did you need?"

"I can tell you after you get back from lunch," she called back. "You two kids have fun."

"What inappropriate recordings was she talking about?"

**-x-**

"Oh god, baby," he panted, ripping open her blouse as they stumbled through her door. "This was a much better idea than the diner."

"Booth!" she gasped as buttons scattered to the floor. "Now I'm going to have to go back to work wearing a different blouse."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, holding her hips securely as her legs locked around him and he carried her to the bedroom. "Those buttons are tiny."

"That's not an excuse," Brennan insisted, pointedly unbuttoning his one by one. "See."

He dropped her on the soft comforter, standing at the foot of the bed to remove his opened shirt. Brennan scrambled to the edge, sitting up and pulling on his hips until he was standing between her legs.

Deftly she unbuckled his belt and lowered every piece of clothing that stood between her and his delicious hard-on. The second he stepped out of his clothes, she palmed his erection and without preamble sucked him into her mouth.

"Oh shit! Bones … shit, _so good._"

His hands flew to her hair, tangling in the silky strands as he braced his feet apart, thrusting softly inside her mouth. She used the tip of her tongue to trace the underside of his cock from the base to the head.

"Oh baby, yes," he moaned and couldn't help looking down to see what she was doing to him. His fingers tightened unconsciously in her hair at the view of those perfect, soft lips sliding across his length, leaving his dick glistening wet. Her lips wrapped around the tip of him, sucking hard on just the head of his cock.

"Bones … fuck, I can't take this," Booth grunted, eyes rolling back in his head as she engulfed him fully within her mouth again. One of her hands moved between his legs, cupping his balls and squeezing gently, her thumb massaging in firm circles.

"Baby, that's enough," he begged, eyes screwed shut. "I need … oh god, I need to be inside you."

Knowing they didn't have that much time until they had to be back at work, Brennan released him. Scooting back on the bed, she slipped out of her ruined shirt and unhooked her bra, throwing it playfully at him. It hit him in the chest before falling to the floor. Booth watched, stock-still, as she unzipped her pants, sliding them, along with her delicate panties, down her long legs. His hands clenched at his side in an attempt to gain some measure of control and Brennan smiled.

Bending her knees, she planted her feet flat on the bed and parted her thighs. He inhaled sharply at the view, all pink and gleaming wet.

"Am I going to have to take care of this myself?" she asked huskily, lowering one hand down her body and stroking one finger inside. The second she touched herself, her hips arched off the bed and it pushed him into action.

Landing on top of her, Booth grasped her wrist and pulled her busy hand away from her body, lips closing around her glistening finger.

"Mmm … tasty," he said sexily, bringing both her hands above her head and sheathing himself inside her.

She writhed under him, toes curling into the bed, hips rising up to meet him.

"Booth … oh fuck, right there," she gasped and he lowered his head, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and thrusting back at that angle, the one he knew was hitting precisely the right spot.

"Oh god, Temperance, you feel so perfect." His hips surged forward again and he had to gasp at how good it felt. He could feel her walls fluttering around him and her breathy little pants turned to sharp vocal moans that seemed to be wrapping around his dick and squeezing. "_YES!_"

"Booth … oohhh, don't st-" He thrust back in and she could only moan at the pleasure, words no longer possible.

Her eyes went blind and she tightened around him in that way Booth had already learned meant she was going to detonate so gloriously in his arms. He released her wrists and laced his fingers with hers over her head.

"Come for me," he panted against her neck. "Oh yeah, come for me, Bones … justlikethat!"

She unraveled and he held back just enough so that he could feel her orgasm unwind. He savored her utter lack of control, before riding out his own release, sweet and deep and, quite simply, spectacular.

Resting his head on her chest, Booth listened to her galloping heartbeat for a while, waiting for both of them to calm down.

"Sex during lunch," she mused lazily, fingers combing through his damp hair. "I think that might be considered unprofessional."

"We're entitled," he replied, eyes closing in response to the soothing stroke of her fingers through his hair. "We've been professional for more than half a decade now."

"Don't fall asleep," Brennan warned, tugging on his hair. "We still have to eat. I'm hungry."

"Okay." Booth lifted his head, bracing his weight off her as he looked down at her relaxed face. "I'll make us some sandwiches," he offered, dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose.

He cleaned himself up and got dressed, making the sandwiches while she did the same.

"You know that the second Angela sees that I'm wearing a different blouse, she's going to deduce the reason why," she pointed out, walking out of her bedroom and tucking in the new blouse inside her pants.

"It looks almost identical to me," he commented, eyeing the lilac-colored garment. "Right down to those tiny buttons."

"Yes, well, you are a man."

"Damn right I am," he smirked at her, making her roll her eyes.

"Believe me, Ange will notice," she predicted, biting into her grilled cheese sandwich. "Mm, this is good."

"Glad you like," he replied, before returning to the topic that was apparently concerning her. "Just remember, Bones, those who live in glass houses can't cast the first stone."

"I don't know what that means."

Booth smiled happily and leaned over to peck her on the cheek.

"It means that I'm sure Angela has also done more than just eat lunch on some of her lunch hours," he explained, devouring his own sandwich in big, hungry bites.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure she has engaged in sexual intercourse while taking her lunch break as well," she said seriously.

"There you go," he chuckled and then threw her an apprehensive look. "Just … please, don't compare notes on this."

"You have nothing to worry about, Booth," she said in her best anthropological tone. "I'm sure any comparison will reflect extremely …"

"Booooones," he whined, giving her his little boy pout.

"I'm joking, Booth," she laughed, standing up to take their empty plates to the sink and then walking into his arms. They closed around her securely and he nuzzled her hair.

"What's ours is ours," she murmured softly against him. "I'm not going to forget that."

Driving her back to the Jeffersonian, her soft words continued to bounce around his mind and he couldn't help but smile. Before she could step out of the car, he placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her descent.

"Hey," he said softly, running his hand up from her shoulder, into her hair, and bringing her forward. His lips crashed, softly but passionately, on hers, fingers tensing in her hair as he opened his mouth and took everything; with her, he could settle for nothing less.

"What was that for?" Brennan gasped once he released her and moved back to place his hands on the steering wheel.

"No reason," he shrugged casually. "Pick you up after work?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation and his eyes followed her as she got out of the car and made her way to the doors of the Jeffersonian.

_He was picking her up after work_. He did that often, but now, after they had dinner or drinks or whatever, they wouldn't be going their separate ways.

Booth couldn't stop smiling as he put the car in Drive and headed out of the parking deck. He was wrapped around her finger and he knew it. He knew it and he didn't care.

He didn't care because oh, it was so sweet, so delicious, so freaking fantastic that there were no questions, no doubts, no fighting it.

He knew it and she knew it. And after years of futile struggle, it was such exquisite satisfaction to finally give in.


	25. For You

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Big hugs to_** Dispatch22705**_ and **_Adangeli_** for helping me brainstorm when I was nastily stuck! :)

To everyone who has read this, reviewed faithfully, sporadically, alerted, favorited, lurked, and whatnot, I ABSOLUTELY hope you enjoyed this story and that you are not disappointed with this conclusion!

** Chapter 25-Epilogue: For You**

**

* * *

**

**_Two years later …_**

**-x-_  
_**

It had been a long, frustrating day, but all was right in his world because he was going home to her.

He had been doing that,_ literally_, since they moved in together almost a year ago and Booth was certain that going home to his partner would never get old.

"Bones?" he called out, loosening his tie as he closed the door behind him.

"In the kitchen, Booth," she called back and he walked towards the kitchen, feeling all the stress and irritation of his day melting away.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, there was a last minute …" He inhaled deeply, voice trailing off as he took a few steps inside. "Oh man, something smells freaking delicious."

"Yeah?" Turning from the stove to shoot him a quick grin, Brennan asked, "You hungry?"

"God yes," Booth said fervently and he was moving forward to wrap his arms around her waist from behind when his eyes landed on the object resting innocently on the counter, freezing him in place.

She was saying something, but all he could hear was a strange buzzing in his head, eyes glued to the tiny black box right next to her.

"Here," she turned around, wooden spatula in hand. "Taste this." He walked forward automatically, tasting the sauce she offered him. "Do you think it needs more salt?"

He felt the strange urge to laugh a little hysterically at the mundane question. _Was she serious?_

"No," Booth choked out, unable to process her calm, relaxed behavior. He wondered if it was some strange form of denial, he wondered if she was drowning in a sea of panic inside her blasé exterior. Because _he_ was.

"This is almost done," she said, turning back to stir gently and turning off the stove. "Can you set the table?"

"Temperance." His tone made her turn around again and he closed his eye briefly, before asking, "How did you find it?"

She didn't pretend not to understand, eyes flickering briefly to the little velvet box.

"Rebecca called a few hours ago," she explained nonchalantly. "She couldn't find Parker's birth certificate and she knew you had a copy. She really needed it."

"School enrollment deadline is tomorrow," Booth remembered faintly. "The district lines' changed, he's going to a new school."

"So she explained," Brennan nodded. "She sounded quite hassled, so I told her I'd look for it. Pretty much had to search through every box in the closet to find it. Rebecca picked it up a few hours ago." With a casual shrug, she mused, "You know, a birth certificate is important documentation, it might be a good idea to keep it …"

"Bones …" he sighed, unsure of whether she really _did_ want to talk about the appropriate keeping of birth certificates, with her it was hard to tell.

She looked at him steadily, before asking, "How long have you had it?"

His eyes wandered to the box again and he swallowed. God, she had made her position on this topic pretty much clear and he accepted it, he really did. So how to explain that to her when she had found a damn engagement ring?

"Months," he admitted honestly and her eyes went wide. _Shit._

"It's not what you think," Booth said in a rush.

"It's not?" Brennan quirked a quizzical eyebrow. "Did you happen to buy an engagement ring for someone else, Booth?" she asked mildly.

"What? Of course not!" Booth was so flustered he missed the mischievous glint in her eyes. "I just meant … the ring it's not … I wasn't going to propose, Bones, I swear I wasn't." He was a tad bit desperate to convince her of this and so he rushed on. "I don't need to get married. I don't. I'm not going to ask you to marry me … god, please, don't freak out."

"Booth, I believe the only one _freaking out_ here is you," she pointed out calmly, lips twitching at the colloquialism. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

He gaped as she grabbed the huge salad bowl and swept out of the kitchen. The jewelry box sat on the counter almost mocking him and he snatched it up, flicking the lid open. Blue fire and smooth edges winked up at him and he closed it again with a snap before pocketing the damn thing.

From the dining hall, he heard her shout, "Booth, bring the placemats and the silverware, please."

He helped her set the table and sat down to dinner, feeling like he was in some strange episode of the Twilight Zone.

_Why was she so calm? Why wasn't she demanding an explanation?_

Brennan asked him about his day and he answered as normally as possible, but the tension crackled around him until he snapped.

"Are you seriously going to compartmentalize this?" he demanded, feeling strangely pissed about her casual attitude. Booth wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He should be happy that she wasn't running out the door in a panic, he should be ecstatic that she was willing to forgo all the questions and forget about it, but instead he was pushing her and he had no idea why. "Don't you have questions?"

"I did," she replied calmly. "You answered them."

"What? When?" he nearly yelled in exasperation. "You haven't asked anything!"

"You just assured me that you don't want to marry me and that you have no intention of proposing." Brennan's mild voice was a sharp contrast to his increasingly agitated one. "I believe that answers any questions I may have."

He narrowed his eyes at her. _Did she sound … annoyed?_

"I never said I didn't want to marry you," Booth clarified immediately. "I just said I wasn't going to propose."

"But you bought an engagement ring months ago?" Brennan rose from the table a little abruptly, betraying for the first time any signs of agitation. "Why exactly?"

Booth got up from the table as well, running a frustrated hand through his hair. What could he say? _Because I love you? Because I absolutely do want to marry you? Because there's a little part of me that hopes that maybe one day you'll want to marry me too?_

He could still remember the day he bought the ring. It was one of those rare Monday mornings where they still had Parker with them and she had driven his little boy to school because he'd had an early meeting. After dropping off Parker, she had called him, full of excitement.

"_Booth …" she launched the second he answered the phone. "Parker is enamored with a girl in one of his classes!" _

"_Yeah, Rebecca told me last week he had a little crush on someone," he chuckled. "Did he tell you about her?"_

"_Yes, apparently she's quite pretty and smart and funny," she recited earnestly and he knew she was quoting Parker precisely. _

"_Yeah, kid's got it bad," he chuckled again. "I hope she doesn't break his heart."_

"_Break his heart?" her startled tone told him that she hadn't even considered the possibility. "Why would she do that?"_

"_Well, Bones, you know how kids are at that age …" Except he realized, she likely didn't know and he said softly, "Don't worry, baby … Parker will be fine."_

"_Mmm … well, maybe you should, you know, investigate. Make sure that she's not going to hurt him."_

"_Bones, are you suggesting I do a background check on Parker's classmate?" _

"_No," she said it so defensively that Booth knew it was exactly what she was suggesting and he chuckled in appreciation of her strangely non-rational, but adorable suggestion._

"_Shut up," Brennan grumbled as the ridiculousness of the idea hit her too. "Goodbye, Booth."_

"_Love you, Bones," he said quickly as she hung up on him and he leaned back in his chair, laughter and happiness running through him. _

He had walked out of his office then and hit three different jewelry stores before finding the perfect ring. It hadn't escaped Booth that _the perfect ring_ would likely never see the outside of its little velvet box, but he didn't care. Even if he never gave it to her, the ring was still a testament to the fact that he would spend the rest of his life with her. He would never again buy another ring, because this was it. _She_ was _it_.

"Booth?"

Her voice brought him back to the present and he shook himself.

"I'm sorry," he said, walking to her and taking her in his arms. "I bought it because I love you. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you and when you want to spend the rest of your life with someone that's what you do, you buy a ring."

She was looking up at him in confusion and he swept her into his arms, bridal style. Kissing her mouth softly as he walked to the bedroom, Booth sighed, "I love you, all right? And all I need is you, right here, in my arms. I swear, Bones, I don't want to change anything about you, I don't need anything you haven't already given me. Forget about the ring."

"What if I want the ring, Booth?"

The question dropped softly between them, even as she dropped his tie on the floor. Booth had taken off his jacket and gun before sitting down for dinner, but clearly the fact that he was still wearing pants and a shirt was an issue for her because she attacked his shirt buttons and swept off his belt as he stood frozen next to the bed.

Soft hands spread open his shirt, sliding it only past his shoulders because he was still holding her and that was as far as it could go.

"I … you … are you … are you serious?" he stammered, wondering if the soft glide of her lips on his chest was somehow short-circuiting his brain to such an extent that he was beginning to hallucinate.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because … because …" Brennan was methodically pressing warm, wet kisses across his chest, up to one shoulder and then the other and Booth realized he couldn't concentrate. "Okay, Bones, you have to stop that now. We are having a serious conversation."

Still holding her, Booth sat on the bed, settling her in his lap. His white shirt slid further down his arms and she swept it off him and sent it sailing. Her hands started unbuttoning his pants and he captured them easily and brought them up to his chest.

"Bones … look at me." She raised solemn eyes to his and he almost trembled as it struck Booth that_ this_ might be the most important conversation he ever had in his life. "You told me you never wanted to get married; you told me marriage was an archaic institution …"

"I changed my mind," Brennan interrupted with a delicate shrug. "_You_ changed my mind."

"I did?" His eyebrows raised in surprise because it had been years since they had even discussed this particular topic.

"Yes," she replied with a small smile. "Plus, there are a number of practical benefits to being married, after all, society doesn't recognize …"

"Bones, if you start talking about practical stuff like tax benefits I'm going to cry," he warned, fingers tensing automatically around her delicate wrists.

"But Booth, there _are_ practical considerations to marriage," she insisted stubbornly.

"Maybe there are, Bones, but _practicality_ should never even be discussed in the same sentence as marriage," Booth insisted, determination spiking through him.

Releasing her wrists, he cupped one hand round her face, looking straight into her eyes.

"I want to marry you. I do. No point in lying about it," he finally voiced it out loud. "But absolutely none of my reasons have anything to do with practicality or convenience or anything other than the fact that I simply want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Taking the jewelry box out of his pocket, Booth carefully placed it on the bed next to them.

"It's yours whenever you want it," he said softly. "But if you're saying yes, please think carefully about why, because Temperance, if you do this for the wrong reasons … you'll end up hating me, baby, and I can't handle that."

Brennan gasped and threw her arms around his neck, bringing her face close to his.

"Booth, no … absolutely not a possibility," she denied categorically. "You taught me to believe in love, how could I ever hate you?" Before he could answer, Brennan kissed him softly, letting her tongue gently trail along the seam of his lips.

"I love you," she whispered against his mouth. "I want to make you happy, I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

Gentle hands gripped the edge of her soft sweater, pulling it over her head and down to the floor. His lips descended to the swell of her breasts, peppering kisses over the soft flesh as he divested her of the bra as well.

"No matter what, I'm spending the rest of my life with you," Booth guaranteed her, guiding her down on the bed. His fingers hooked on her gray slacks, drawing them down. "Nothing's going to change that."

Placing one knee on either side of her hips, Booth hovered over her almost naked body, placing deep kisses on different parts of her. On the side of one breast, she gasped. In the middle of her stomach, she arched into his mouth. On the inside of one thigh, she moaned softly.

"Every single centimeter of you was made to be worshiped," he praised, running his lips over her satiny skin in one kiss after another. "And I can hardly believe that I get to do so."

Brennan's hands caressed down the smooth muscles of his back until she reached the pants he was still wearing.

"Take this off," she said huskily, tugging on the material. "I want to worship you too."

Momentarily moving to the side of the bed, Booth removed his remaining articles of clothing and took a second to drink her in, spread so beautifully before him. Her gorgeous body was flushed with arousal, silky brown hair shining like a halo around her angelic face.

Next to her, by her hip, the little black box rested and he picked it up as he settled carefully over her. His hips fit perfectly between the warm cradle of her thighs and Booth moaned a little into her lips as his erection rocked against the lace panties protecting her core.

"Hey," he whispered, feathering his fingers over flushed cheekbones and trying to focus her attention. Her eyes were brilliant on his and he snapped open the lid, the blue sapphire with its circle of tiny encrusted diamonds shining between them.

"Marry me?"

The question whispered along her skin, raising a trail of goosebumps up her spine. Or maybe it was the melted brown of his eyes, drawing her in, soothing and exciting at the same time.

But she knew there could only be one answer because if ever there was a reason, _he_ was _it_.

"Yes." One hand threaded in his hair, bringing him down and making sure he understood her answer had nothing to do with practicality. "You're my reason."

The words she murmured into his mouth didn't quite make sense to him, but he was too busy kissing her to really care. Euphoria was flowing like a drug through him and Booth laughed out loud as he rolled with her on the bed, her body resting on top of his.

"Damn, Bones," he breathed ecstatically, slipping the ring from the box and onto her finger. "You surprise me every single day."

"It's really perfect, Booth," she stated, admiring the ring with a dreamy smile. "The setting and cut of the stones will let me wear gloves without a problem."

"I know," he chuckled, running his hands down her back and pressing open mouthed kisses on her throat. "And now I really want to see you wearing nothing but that ring."

Grasping her hips, Booth flipped them over until she was under him again. Her lips landed on his chest, tongue swirling across one small dark nipple and he let out a soft growl, tugging down her panties.

Finally, finally, they were both completely naked, skin to skin and moaning softly into each other's mouths.

"Mmm … I love you, Bones," he gasped, sliding slowly inside, savoring the exquisite feeling of perfection that always gripped him when he was in her arms like this. "God, I'm so in love with you."

"Don't ever stop," she breathed, moving perfectly in sync, meeting him stroke for stroke, hands applying pressure at the small of his back before moving down to grasp his butt firmly.

Booth groaned and buried his face between her breasts, licking the skin there and increasing the tempo of his hips. Reflexively, her fingers dug into him, encouraging the harder thrusts, the sensitive tips of her breasts scraping against his chest with every stroke.

He glided his fingertips up the sides of her body, absorbing the feel of her under his hands, before bracing his arms on the bed on either side of her and surging up. She cried out huskily, nails digging into him, teeth sinking into the chords of his neck.

"Ohhh, Bones," he moaned in utter pleasure, unraveling at the way she marked him, showing him she was out of control too. "_Oh yeesss_! I need you, I need you."

She clenched around him, drawing him in deeper and moaning hoarsely as he started to come inside her. The second she felt him, the hot liquid relief of him rushing inside her, Brennan shuddered and splintered. His lips found hers, tongues stroking feverishly and stoking the pleasure to a fever pitch; the taste of mutual surrender the most powerful aphrodisiac.

In the aftermath there was nothing but exhausted, sweat-slicked bodies and tangled sheets; heavy breathing and the scent of addictive sex.

Booth rolled on his back and she sprawled on top of him, head on his chest, one smooth thigh draped intimately over his. He would have been content to stay like that for the next two weeks, one hand caressing her back gently, the other absentmindedly tracing the outline of her hand splayed on his chest.

"What type of wedding do you want?" Brennan asked and his smile bloomed automatically at the question.

"One that involves you and me, Bones."

"Booth," she protested, teeth scraping slightly over the skin closest to her mouth. "I'm serious."

"So am I," he replied, tracing the ring on her finger in near awe. "As long as I'm there and _you_ are there, whatever you want is fine with me."

"So you have no opinions, I see," she mused, resting her chin on his chest and giving him a considering look. "Well, I'm sure Angela will have plenty, I'm certain she's been planning our wedding for quite a few years now."

"Small," he blurted out, eyes widening slightly. "Small. The squint squad and our family, which is pretty small." His mind whirled with images of a mad, wedding planning Angela and he added, "Low-key, nothing crazy. Maybe outside? I don't know … if it's summer then maybe later in the day when it's not as hot." His fingers tangled in her hair and he murmured, "A nice summer breeze making your hair dance … that's a nice image."

"Mmm … so I guess you _do_ have some thoughts on this, after all," she pointed out innocently and he narrowed his eyes on her.

"That was evil," he accused, catching her by the hips and pulling her flush on top of him, her lips hovering right over his.

Brennan laughed delightedly, running her fingers into his messy hair and scraping her tongue teasingly across his top lip. Under her tongue, his lips curved into a smile as his arms went around her, fingertips stroking the silky skin under his hands.

"You're lucky I kinda like you and I'm willing to forgive," Booth chuckled, it was impossible to even fake righteous indignation with her, soft and smiling, on top of him.

"Mm, that's very generous," she said huskily, subtly rocking against him. "I wonder what else you'd be willing to do for me."

"Anything," he gasped, tossing his head back when she sucked at the hollow of this throat. "Any_ damn _thing for you."

"Booth," she breathed against his skin and he wound his fingers in her hair, pulling her up and crushing his mouth against her.

His eyes glittered as he looked right into hers, his voice low and dead serious.

"For you, I'd go to hell and back. For you, I'd break any rule. For you … everything I am is for you."

_Yes._

Her lips landed on his without hesitation. One kiss that answered him unequivocally.

_Yes. Anything, everything … for you_.


End file.
